


Give Yourself a Try

by Astrid3490



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ambiguous Relationships, Barebacking, Barely Legal, Bottom Peter Parker, Bullying, Celebrity Crush, First Dates, First Meetings, First Time, Flirting, Gift Giving, Happy Ending, High School, Insecure Peter Parker, Light Angst, Lonely Tony Stark, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marvel Cameos, Miscommunication, POV Alternating, POV Peter Parker, POV Tony Stark, Peter Parker isn't Spider-Man, Peter has a Mr. Stark kink, Peter is 17, Showing Off, Shy Peter Parker, Stark Industries Scholarship, Stark Tower, Starker, Strangers to Lovers, Sugar Daddy, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid3490/pseuds/Astrid3490
Summary: Peter Parker solicita la beca más prestigiosa de Stark Industries. Nadie cree que realmente tenga la oportunidad de ganarla. Tony Stark tiene una idea diferente.





	1. 1 Peter

**Author's Note:**

"Oye, Parker", llamó Flash, corriendo para alcanzar a Peter. Era la hora del almuerzo, así que todos se dirigían a sus casilleros para guardar sus libros de texto y trabajar en las clases de la mañana.

"¿Flash?" Preguntó Peter vacilante, mirando a Ned a su lado.

"Solo quería hacértelo saber antes de que lo oigas de otra persona", comenzó Flash gravemente. "¡Tengo algunas noticias geniales!" Su expresión seria se transformó en una engreída.

"¿Ah, sí?" Ofreció Peter. Él rodó sus ojos discretamente.

"Bueno, es hora de solicitar para las universidades, y todo eso. Entonces solicité algunas becas ", Flash se encogió de hombros. "No es gran cosa."

"Eso es genial. ¿Supongo que tienes uno?" Peter se encogió de hombros, tratando de ser amable.

Flash continuó, "Sí, Hammer Industries es genial. Aceptaron mi solicitud en una semana, amigo. Obtendré $ 10,000 por año tan pronto como me inscriba ".

Peter asintió. "Buen trabajo, hombre. Eso es genial."

"Peter solicitó la beca Stark," espetó Ned. "Eso es completo. Sin límite."

Peter miró a Ned con incredulidad, "Bocón", murmuró en voz baja.

Flash se detuvo en medio del pasillo para inclinarse y agarrar su pecho con una risa burlona. "¿Solicitaste la beca Stark ?

Peter miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Otros estudiantes estaban comenzando a prestar atención, como solían hacer cuando Flash comenzaba.

"Sí claro. Como si calificaras para algo de Stark Industries, "argumentó Flash. Miró al pequeño grupo de estudiantes que lo escuchaban antes de continuar. "Solo aceptan un solicitante por año. ¿Crees que te van a aceptar? ".

Peter frunció el ceño, "No duele intentarlo".

"Eres un idiota", cacareó Flash. "¿Por qué incluso pierdes tu tiempo?"

Peter se mordió el labio, preguntándose si alguien lo defendería.

Los otros estudiantes solo observaron, esperando que Flash dijera algo más.

Peter habló de nuevo, "No es tan importante. Estoy seguro de que todos aplicaron ".

Flash asintió, "No puedo superarlo, sin embargo. ¿Imagine que Penis Parker está en la misma habitación que el jodido Tony Stark?" Levantó las manos en cuestión. "Seria un chiste."

"Me lo puedo imaginar", agregó Michelle, arrastrándose junto a Peter y Ned. "Sería bastante tonto. Es vergonzoso, pero podría imaginarlo ".

Peter suspiró. Michelle fue de gran ayuda, como de costumbre.

"Estoy bromenando. Estoy bromeando, "Flash agitó su mano. "Simplemente, wow".

Peter pasó junto a Flash con Ned siguiéndolo. Trató de llegar a su casillero rápidamente, evitando los ojos críticos de sus compañeros. Sabía que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. Literalmente, todos solicitaron la beca Stark. Todos sabían que era una opción única, y para ser aceptado era necesario ser más inteligente que nadie. Peter sabía que Flash solo estaba proyectando su vergüenza sobre él, porque probablemente había postulado y había sido rechazado. Sin embargo, todos fueron rechazados. Era como un rito de iniciación antes de ir a la universidad. Ser rechazado por Stark Industries. Peter estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por intentarlo.

"Flash es un idiota", Ned consoló a Peter. "Probablemente aplicó y no entró. Sé que si alguien tiene la oportunidad eres tú."

"Gracias, Ned", dijo Peter en voz baja.

"Perdón por decirlo", agregó Ned. "Sabes cómo me pongo cuando él se mete contigo".

Peter asintió, "Es genial. Simplemente no entiendo por qué me molesta en primer lugar. Él ni siquiera tiene realmente buenas razones? Al igual, todos solicitan la beca y son rechazados. ¿Por qué tiene que señalarme, sabes?

Ned se encogió de hombros. "Ignóralo. Lo digo en serio. Peter, eres como un genio. Incluso si no lo obtiene, no me sorprendería si tus otras postulantes son aceptadas. Sé que obtendrás algo".

Peter le ofreció a Ned una pequeña sonrisa. "Gracias, hombre." Le tendió la mano para su batido especial.

Pasó otra semana con Peter leyendo y releyendo su aplicación a Stark Industries. El proceso de becas fue riguroso. Querían calificaciones altas, trabajo voluntario, actividades extracurriculares, ensayos múltiples y una propuesta para un proyecto de ingeniería o tecnológico. También querían un vídeo. Esa había sido la parte más difícil de entender para Peter, porque no había habido otros detalles. Los requisitos para el vídeo eran que tenía que tener una duración mínima de diez minutos y ser de naturaleza científica. Eso podría haber sido cualquier cosa.

Peter había considerado enviar una compilación de Science Vines o hacer un experimento, pero finalmente había decidido hacer una breve comedia de stand-up. 10 de los 20 minutos que terminó grabando habían sido juegos de palabras científicos.

Después de enviar la solicitud, miraba el vídeo todas las noches e incluso se lo mostró a su tía para que lo inspeccionara. Ella rió a carcajadas, pero no estaba seguro si eso significaba que Tony Stark lo haría. No estaba seguro de si genios como ese tenían sentido del humor, o si el propio Tony tendría algo que ver con el proceso de solicitud. Probablemente es un equipo de recursos humanos. ¿Qué pasaría si lo odiaran?

Peter agonizó, viendo sus ensayos de puntos y comas, elecciones de palabras, citas, ¿Qué pasa si SI odia ese recurso? ¿Y si hubiera podido hacer su introducción más concisa? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera abierto una broma diferente para ganarse a la multitud? Sabía que no haría la diferencia ahora, ya estaba en manos de Stark Industries, pero no pudo evitar obsesionarse.

Fue horrible. Todos en sus compañeros ya habían recibido sus cartas de rechazo, y Peter todavía estaba esperando el suyo. Había sido uno de los últimos en presentar su solicitud, porque había pasado demasiado tiempo trabajando en ella, pero se estaba saliendo de control. Se sentía enfermo todas las mañanas cuando revisaba el buzón. Peter se moría por saber. Solo necesitaba ver la carta de rechazo, para poder dejar de preocuparse por eso.

"¡Oye, Penis!" Flash sonrió, entrando a la sala de clases. "¿Alguna noticia sobre la beca Stark, aún?"

Peter negó con la cabeza. Aún no eran las 9 AM, y Flash ya estaba comenzando.

"¿Qué hiciste para tu vídeo, de todos modos?", Apuntó Flash. "Striptease."

Peter frunció el ceño, "¿Cómo sabías que hay un video a menos que también hayas solicitado?"

Flash lo fulminó con la mirada, "El vídeo es estándar. Además, si no lo conseguí, ¿qué te hace pensar que podrías? Al menos tuve una oportunidad cuando presenté la solicitud ".

Peter asintió, "Estoy seguro de que mi carta de rechazo está en camino. No entiendo por qué estás haciendo una gran cosa con eso ".

Flash no supo qué decir al respecto, "Solo estoy tratando de ayudarte, hermano. Quiero que estés preparado. No quiero que despiertes tus esperanzas ".

"Tomó nota", Peter levantó un lápiz.

"No te rindas", comentó Michelle. "Nadie entra. Eres como todos los demás".

Peter suspiró, "Te lo agradezco. Demasiado"

Michelle asintió como si no entendiera el sarcasmo: "En cualquier momento, Peter".

Cuando pasó otra semana y Peter todavía no había recibido su carta de rechazo, estaba empezando a pensar que había sido peor que rechazado. Stark Industries siempre envió cartas. Uno para la escuela. Uno para casa. Sin excepciones. Básicamente, garantizaba que un estudiante lo recibiría independientemente de la negligencia académica o de los padres. Nunca ha habido nadie que no haya recibido al menos una carta. Peter se estaba perdiendo dos. ¿Pensaban que su vídeo de comedia era tan malo que ni siquiera podían gastar por una carta de rechazo? ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera sido tan risible, y no en el buen sentido, que se estaban contactando con otras compañías y fundaciones para ponerlo en la lista negra? Oh Dios. ¿Qué pasaría si pensaran que él no se tomó esto en serio? Quizás Flash tenía razón. ¿Cómo podría estar en la misma habitación que Tony Stark? ¿Qué le hizo pensar que tenía una oportunidad?

"¿Peter?". May llamó suavemente a su puerta.

"Oye", murmuró Peter.

"Dejaste tu teléfono aquí", explicó May. "Lo respondí por ti ... pero te ves como ... bla. ¿Quieres que les diga que intenten más tarde?

Peter frunció el ceño. "¿Es Ned?"

May sacudió su cabeza, "No. Suena como una chica. Ten." Ella le entregó el teléfono.

Peter asintió, tendiéndole la mano para aceptar la celda. May cerró la puerta para darle privacidad a Peter.

"¿Hola?" Preguntó Peter. Trató de no dejar que su miseria sacie su voz, pero fue difícil.

"¿Señor Parker? "Preguntó una mujer.

"Sip, ese soy yo".

"Mi nombre es Maria Hill. Soy parte del equipo de recursos humanos de Stark Industries ".

Peter no supo cómo responder a eso. Todo lo que pudo manejar fue un ligero jadeo en el teléfono.

"¿Es correcto que hayas solicitado la beca de Stark Industries?", Continuó María.

"Uh ... sí," Peter se sentó en su cama con plena atención. Mierda. ¿Fue esto? Una llamada en lugar de una carta. Eso fue frío. Él tenía que estar en problemas. Sin embargo, tal vez algo había sucedido. Tal vez había una confusión en el correo y él podría volver a postularse.

"¿Puede confirmar su número de postulación, de seguridad social y su fecha de nacimiento?"

Peter le dio la información a la mujer. Había leído su entrada tantas veces y comprobó dos veces que toda su identificación había sido correcta y que tenía todo memorizado.

"Excelente. Espera por favor."

Peter tragó saliva. Santo cielo, ¿qué estaba pasando, aquí?

"¿Señor Parker?

Peter saltó cuando el tono de espera dio paso a una voz.

"Oye. Sí. Soy Peter. Peter Parker."

"Bueno, ciertamente así lo espero" ofreció el hombre del otro lado.

"Uh ... Lo siento, ¿pero quién? Uhm, ¿con quién estoy hablando?" Peter tartamudeó. Intentó parecer profesional. "¿Eres como el jefe de recursos humanos o algo así? porque lo siento mucho. Sé que mi aplicación fue poco ortodoxa ... Quería hacer algo diferente con todo el vídeo de comedia. Fue una idea tonta. Lo siento mucho, por favor no me incluyas en la lista negra ... Yo-"

"Déjame seguir y detente ", resopló el hombre. "Esta no es una llamada telefónica de reprimendas, Sr. Parker. Te llamo para decirte que hemos aceptado tu solicitud ".

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Peter. ¿Qué? Fue esto ... Solo. ¿Qué?

"Estás obteniendo la beca", explicó el hombre. "No estás en la lista negra".

"Yo. ¿Oh? "Peter se preguntó. Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Él no sería aceptado.

"Claro", el tipo resopló. "Tendrás que perdonarme. Realmente no hago llamadas de aceptación. Normalmente mi equipo se encarga de todo este tema, pero tuve que llamarte yo mismo. Todo lo contrario de lo que pensabas, en realidad, tu pequeña rutina de stand-up era buena. Ya lo he visto algunas veces. Nunca pasa de moda."

"Guay. Guay. Sí, "Peter asintió. Le llevó un segundo a su cerebro procesar las palabras que provenían del teléfono. Esto absolutamente no tiene sentido. Las personas no calificaron para la beca SI. Esto tenía que ser una broma.

"No. Espere. Lo siento. ¿Quién es este realmente? ¿Es Flash? ¿Ned? "Peter exigió. Realmente no creía que Ned le hiciera eso, pero no lo descartaría.

"Chico, si no sabes cómo juntar dos y dos, ¿estás seguro de que vas a ir a la universidad?"

Peter suspiró.

"Soy Tony. Tony Stark "dijo la voz lentamente.

Peter se rió por teléfono. "Si, vale. Tony Stark me llamaría. Guau. Tu sabes hombre. Pudo haber sido más creíble si solo mantuvieras a tu falsa secretaria al teléfono ".

Silencio. Flash tratando de ocultar su risa, probablemente.

Peter continuó.

"Flash, amigo. Ni siquiera sé cómo obtuviste mi número de celular, pero esto no es genial. Ya me diste suficiente mierda en la escuela por no obtener la beca. Tampoco es correcto que me llames a casa por eso. ¿Bueno? Ya me dijiste que Stark pensaría que era una broma. Lo entiendo. Lo que sea. Solo déjalo ir, amigo. Por favor no me llames ".

Peter colgó el teléfono. Qué jodido imbécil. Como si no fuera suficiente que Flash tuviera que ser un idiota en la escuela, ahora estaba haciendo visitas a domicilio. Probablemente hizo que su novia actuara como una secretaria o algo así. Peter gimió ante la idea de que Flash ahora tuviera su número de seguro social. Si Flash no lo odiaba tanto, estaría preocupado por identificar el robo. Sin embargo, Flash probablemente no haría nada. No querría rebajarse al nivel de Peter. Todo fue solo por realismo.

Él puso su cabeza en sus manos. Quizás debería olvidarse de la escuela. Si él no fuera capaz de obtener una beca, no podría ingresar a NYU ni mucho menos al MIT.


	2. 2 Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark no está acostumbrado a que le cuelguen.

Jarvis dijo, "Señor, la llamada ha sido desconectada." La pantalla en la que antes Tony veía su presentación se detuvo.

Tony se reclino en su silla, dando una vuelta. Miro a su alrededor en el taller con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué demonios fue eso?" se dijo a sí mismo. No muchas personas, en realidad, nadie le había colgado antes. Especialmente no desconocidos. Especialmente no adolescentes malhumorados. Y especialmente nadie que haya llamado de su línea privada. Solo diez personas tienen su número.

Tony se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Sabía que se salió del parámetro con Peter Parker. Nunca se había contactado con ningún ganador de la beca. Nunca sintió la necesidad. Tiene a un equipo entero para eso. Realmente, la beca era un grano de arena en la playa que era la compañía. Entre las becas de los diferentes departamentos, las búsquedas de proyectos, los programas de intercambios, y las donaciones... si Tony Stark viera personalmente todo, no tendría tiempo para mantener la compañía a flote.

Había visto el vídeo de Peter en un capricho, y luego había revisado el resto de la aplicación para ver si la evaluación de Pepper era precisa. Pepper siempre tenía razón, así que no la cuestiono cuando ella le envió el primer email diciéndole que revisara la solicitud del chico. Algo sobre Peter le interesaría. El chico tenía una chispa. Devastadoramente guapo, seguro, pero gracioso. Comenzó el vídeo agradeciendo al señor Stark y a Stark Industries por su tiempo. Inicio muy nervioso, pero las bromas y anécdotas lo pusieron acorde. La parte favorita de Tony fue cuando el chico se rió de sí mismo.

La propuesta de un cable de polímero fue lo que sello la decisión de Tony. No había visto nada tan ligero y maleable con esa resistencia de tensión. Y mejor aún, el chico solo tenía 17.

Tony no estuvo nervioso de llamar a Peter Parker la primera vez. No estaba seguro que esperar, pero eso era diferente de estar nervioso. Esperaba gritos o llantos. Incredulidad, gratitud. La gente normalmente está emocionada al saber que su futuro esta pagado. Lo que sea que Tony haya esperado, ciertamente no era esto. Peter lo había sorprendido. Eso nunca había pasado.

Ni cinco minutos después de que Peter colgara, Tony estaba buscando en el directorio de Midtown y en la base de datos al tal Flash que Peter menciono. Si esa persona estaba tanto en la cabeza de Peter que no aceptaba la llamada de Tony Stark, algo tenía que estar seriamente mal. Se alegró cuando resulto no ser un apodo. Pudo encontrar al chico fácilmente.

La escuela tenía un anuario en línea al que Tony le dio un vistazo. Encontró fotos individuales de Peter, y de los grupos de Robotica, Banda, y del equipo de Decatlón. Cada foto fue tomada junto a un compañero. Ned, aparentemente. Tony recordó que Peter también lo menciono. Parecían estar bastante apretados. Tony se preguntó lo que este matón le dijo a Peter para que no confiara en sí mismo. A Tony no le gusto.

Tony planeaba dejar esto como estaba. Si Peter no confiaba en una llamada, mejor le mandaba una carta de aceptación. ¿Quizás llamara después? Tony se molestó con cada escenario que planeo con la llamada a Peter. Bueno, esto es lo que pasó. No pudo explicarlo. Sabía sin lugar a dudas que este no era su problema. Solo era un drama de secundaria. Pero, no quería imaginarse a Peter yendo a la escuela miserable. Quería ver si podía ayudar.

Tony decidió que iría a ver al chico en persona. Si Peter tenía problemas de confianza, entonces era lo menos que Tony podía hacer.  


	3. 3 Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter recibe una visita sorpresa.

Tan miserable como estaba, Peter no tuvo más remedio que ir a la escuela al día siguiente. Tenía una prueba de español y odiaba no acompañar a Ned.

"Oye, ¿qué pasa?", Preguntó Ned cuando Peter llegó a su casillero.

"Flash me llamó anoche", Peter susurró. "Trató de actuar como si fuera Tony Stark. Me llamo para darme la beca”.

"¿Hablas en serio, Peter?"

Peter asintió. "Incluso puso a su novia o hermana, o alguien que pretendió ser una secretaria. Me preguntó por mi número de seguridad social"

"Amigo, eso es muy malo. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo para decírselo al director o algo por el estilo?”

Peter negó con la cabeza. "Está bien. Solo rezo para que no me diga nada hoy. Solo quiero olvidarme de todo”.

Ned asintió. "Bueno. Déjame saber si cambias de parecer."

Peter se puso rígido en su escritorio cuando Flash entró a la habitación. Él sabía lo que venía.

"¿Qué paso, Peniss?" Flash palmeo a Peter en la espalda.

Peter lo miró.

Pero eso fue todo. Sin comentarios sobre anoche. Sin preguntas sobre la beca. Peter se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Se había enfrentado a Flash. Quizás funciono. Tal vez Flash se dio cuenta de que había llegado demasiado lejos, y accedió silenciosamente a no mencionarlo.

Peter estuvo tranquilo por el resto del día cuando Flash no fue más allá de sus burlas habituales. Hizo su prueba de español, y luego llegó la hora de irse a casa. Era una noche de viernes.

Cuando llegó a casa, Peter fue directamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Arrojó su mochila a un lado y se quitó los vaqueros y la camiseta para ponerse ropa de dormir. Sin lugar a dudas se estaba quedando en casa. La tía May trabajaba en las tardes de todos modos, así que estaba solo para la cena.

Peter fue hacia su computadora y decidió volver a revisar su postulación. Leyó cada palabra del documento por enésima vez. Echó un vistazo a su propuesta. Miró su rutina de comedia. Suspiró. Trató de mirar su postulación objetivamente. De acuerdo, si fueras Tony Stark, ¿qué pensarías realmente de esto? No importaba cuantas veces mirara todo, no podía sentirse avergonzado o arrepentido. Había trabajado duro, y estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Si Stark no quería darle una beca, estaba bien. Había hecho lo mejor que pudo.

Peter abrió su navegador para hacer un reconocimiento. Sin embargo, no sabía si contaba como reconocimiento cuando sus resultados de búsqueda indicaban que había visitado estas páginas varias veces antes. A Peter le gustaba ser minucioso. Buscó Stark Industries. Miró a los destinatarios de la beca anteriores. Tipeó a Tony Stark en el espacio de búsqueda con una sonrisa. Era imposible formular una opinión sólida sobre el hombre. En una entrevista, Tony sería encantador y abierto. En la siguiente, sería cerrado y malhumorado. Peter no tenía idea de lo que sucedía detrás de las gafas tecnológicas del hombre. Lo único que parecía ser constante con el Sr. Stark era que siempre estaba impecablemente vestido, y su vello facial siempre era perfecto. Si Peter era honesto, consideraba que el hombre era bastante atractivo. Siempre lo era.

Cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta, estaba confundido. Casi había perdido el sonido porque su puerta estaba cerrada. Nadie había telefoneado al apartamento, y May no regresaría por unas horas. Pensó que sería el propietario o un vecino, de lo contrario no hubieran podido pasar la entrada del edificio.

"¡Voy!" Grito saliendo de su habitación.

Abrió la puerta sin molestarse en revisar la mirilla.

“Oye”' la palabra murió en sus labios cuando se encontró frente a Tony Stark.

"T-tú eres..." Los ojos de Peter se salieron.

"Definitivamente eres Peter Parker", sonrió Tony. "Reconozco ese tartamudeo en cualquier lugar".

Peter quedó boquiabierto.

"Me gusta tu estilo", ofreció Tony, quitándose las gafas moradas y guardándolas en su chaqueta. "¿Pijama rosa en la parte de abajo? Camiseta gráfica irónica. Ya haremos un ingeniero de ti”.

Peter se tomó un momento para procesar las palabras del Sr. Stark antes de mirar hacia abajo a su cuerpo. Oh sí. Estaba usando pijama. Frente a Tony Stark. Lindo.

"Señor Stark, "logró decir Peter. "¿Quieres, tu sabes, entrar?"

"Encantador", Tony inclinó su cabeza hacia Peter. "Pensé que nunca preguntarías".

Peter se hizo a un lado para permitir que Tony pasara.

"¿Quieres algo para beber, o?" Ofreció Peter. "Un bocadillo. Creo que tenemos Doritos o algo así”.

Tony le sonrió al chico. "No, gracias, estoy aquí para hablar de ti".

Peter asintió dócilmente. "Bien, bien. Guay. Podemos ir a sentarnos en la sala de estar”.

Tony alzó las cejas.

Peter trató de mantener la calma mientras caminaba hacia el sofá. "Aquí tiene, señor." Peter hizo un gesto para que Tony se sentara.

Peter se mantuvo de pie. Cruzó y descruzó sus brazos. Trató sus manos en los bolsillos, pero el pijama no tenía bolsillos.

"Ven aquí", sugirió Tony, dando unas palmaditas en el sofá junto a él.

Peter se acercó, sentado frente a Tony en el sofá. Había un cojín entre ellos. Peter ni siquiera podía imaginar que estaba compartiendo la misma habitación con el Sr. Stark, y mucho menos compartiendo un mueble.

"Lo siento mucho, Sr. Stark", ofreció Peter. "Podría ponerme ropa o algo así. Simplemente no esperaba... "

Tony levantó una mano, "Por favor. Este traje es de la temporada pasada. Estoy prácticamente en pijama también. No te preocupes por eso”.

Peter asintió. "¿Está seguro? No quiere bebidas, o un postre. ¿Puedo traerle algo?"

Tony sonrió. "Solo tranquilízate, chico. ¿Ok? Estoy aquí para hablarte sobre la beca”.

"Oh sí. Por supuesto. Sin lugar a dudas. Por favor, continúe, "Peter fingió calma.

Tony cruza sus piernas. "Como traté de decirte por teléfono, has calificado para la beca de Stark Industries".

Peter frunció el ceño. "Lo siento. ¿Qué?"

Tony inclinó la cabeza cortésmente. "Déjame comenzar de nuevo. Mi nombre es Tony Stark. Eres Peter Parker. Haz calificado para mi beca. ¿Todavía estás conmigo, querido?”

Peter inhaló. "Espere. ¿Fue usted quien me habló por teléfono? Oh Dios mío. Te colgué”.

Tony asintió, "Créeme, esa fue la primera vez".

"Oh no. ¿Se la dio a otra persona? ¿Perdí la beca?” Peter entró en pánico. "Yo solo... los niños en la escuela. Pensé-"

"Flash Thompson", proporcionó Tony. "Sí, bueno. No era eso. Lo busqué después de que me colgaste. Tengo que decir que me siento un poco ofendido por ser comparado con él, pero... ¿qué puedes hacer?”

"Oh, Dios", resopló Peter, poniéndose una mano en la cabeza. "¿Viniste hasta aquí por mi culpa? Soy un idiota. Podría haber sido solo una carta o una llamada... "

"Vamos a llamarlo un malentendido", Tony se encogió de hombros.

Peter asintió.

"Entonces, ¿estás pensando en el MIT?", Agregó Tony. "Ambicioso."

Peter asintió de nuevo, "Si el MIT es demasiado caro, podría ir a NYU o algo así, Sr. Stark. Sé que se supone que la beca es para la matrícula de un título completo, pero me gustaría al menos obtener mil dólares”.

Tony lució una expresión divertida mientras esperaba que Peter terminara.

"Ya sabe, señor Parker", Tony comenzó, "Tengo que decir. Puede que seas el único solicitante que alguna vez me dijo eso”.

Peter se encogió de hombros, "No lo sé. Cuando lo solicité, nunca esperé obtenerlo. Nadie lo hace. Sé que mis calificaciones no son las mejores, pero realmente lo intenté. Esa es principalmente la razón por la que actué de esa manera en el teléfono. Era demasiado fácil creer que era una broma. Que yo era una broma”.

Tony frunció el ceño, "Tienes las mejores calificaciones en toda tu escuela. Tu archivo impresionó tanto a mi equipo que en realidad lo marcaron para que lo considerara personalmente. Admito haberlo descuidado durante una semana o cuatro, pero cuando lo vi. Estuve de acuerdo con mi personal”.

"No tenía ni idea, Sr. Stark", admitió Peter. "Pensé que el video podría haber sido tonto".

"Sin embargo, ese es el punto", respondió Tony. "No le damos parámetros específicos en el video porque queremos ver su creatividad. Algunos niños simplemente hicieron videos de ellos mismos haciendo discursos ambientales, o clips de ellos trabajando en proyectos. Ninguno de esos estudiantes mostró un cariño por la ciencia. Tal vez les gusta el dinero o los derechos de fanfarronear... pero eso no es de lo que se trata. Además, la mayoría de los niños que postularon podían pagar su educación sin mi ayuda”.

"Puede que no estés al tanto, pero definitivamente tienes dinero. Y los derechos de fanfarronear ", se rió Peter.

Tony sonrió. "En serio, chico. Se orgulloso de ti mismo. Tus chistes fueron graciosos, pero tu propuesta para el cable de polímero fue impresionante”.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Peter con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿De verdad lo crees?"

"Claro", dijo Tony con facilidad. "Por supuesto, tienes una beca para el lugar que quieras. Eso no significa necesariamente que seas aceptado en el MIT, pero puedo ocuparme de eso. Si tú quieres. A menos que tengas algún complejo sobre la necesidad de ser aceptado sin conexiones”.

"Este es el mejor día de mi vida", respiró Peter. "Señor Stark. Honestamente. Gracias. No lo decepcionaré. Lo prometo."

"Bien", Tony le dio una palmada en el hombro a Peter.

"Guau. No sé qué decir, señor. Quiero decir... Sé que siempre has tenido dinero, así que no es lo mismo. Pero no puedes imaginar lo que es para alguien como yo”.

Tony sonrió suavemente, "No te preocupes, chico".

Peter frunció los labios. Empezaba a sentirse menos incómodo y tenso. Tony Stark no parecía tan malo. Él no era tan intimidante. Realmente, él era simplemente bueno.

"Entonces, ¿qué tal un recorrido, Pete?", Preguntó Tony.

"¿En serio?" Peter se levantó del sofá. "Quieres ver..." Se detuvo. "¡Si, vale!"

Peter observó con fascinación cómo Tony se levantaba del sofá. Él rebotó su chaqueta del traje.

"Está bien", comenzó Peter. "Esta es la sala de estar, obviamente. May y yo pasamos un buen rato subiendo el sofá aquí. Lo encontramos en una tienda de segunda mano, y no tenían un servicio de entrega ni nada. Así que lo llevamos todo el camino por la calle y luego hasta aquí. Fue loco."

"¿Por cuánto lo compraste?" Tony sonrió.

"20 dólares", respondió Peter con orgullo. "Ah, y eso no es nada. Adivina cuánto costo mi computadora”

Tony sonrió, "Me tienes. ¿Supongo que menos de 20? "

"Gratis", Peter sonrió, caminando alrededor de Tony hacia su habitación. Cruzó la puerta y miró hacia atrás para ver si el hombre lo estaba siguiendo.

"Oh, wow", dijo Tony con aprecio.

"Sí, de alguna manera lo recogí desde un lado de la carretera". Peter levantó su mano para rascarse la parte posterior de su cuello, y luego vio a Tony mirando la pantalla de su computadora.

"Mierda", Peter hizo una mueca, caminando hacia la computadora para salir del navegador que actualmente tenía una lista de BuzzFeed abierta en la pantalla. No había tenido la oportunidad de leerlo porque el mismo sujeto de la lista había llamado a su puerta.

"30 razones por las que Tony Stark es el chico más sexy de Nueva York", Tony leyó la pantalla en voz alta.

"Yo... yo no lo leí", dijo Peter sin convicción. Él ya sabía que Tony era sexy.

Tony se encogió de hombros. "No puedo creer que todo lo que pudieron poner fue 30."

Peter sonrió aliviado. Dios qué embarazoso. "De todas formas. Uh. ¿La cocina?"

Tony se detuvo en el escritorio de Peter, echando un vistazo a los papeles, libros y tecnología al azar que cubrían la superficie. Cogió una página con variaciones de MIT, SI, STARK y PETER escritas en todo tipo de fuentes. Las palabras se formaron juntas en un grupo gigante que casi parecía un crucigrama. Peter había dibujado garabatos de fórmulas, telarañas y ecuaciones en el resto de los espacios vacíos. Estaba rezando para que Tony no notara el gran corazón que tenía escrito en el medio TS.

 "Oh, je," Peter se rió nerviosamente. "Me distraigo de la tarea a veces. Solo algunos garabatos al azar”.

Tony frunció los labios. Peter estaba sonrojado y haciendo su mejor impresión de un ciervo frente a unos faros.

"Oye, eh, Sr. Stark. Voy a buscar algo para beber. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres nada?”

Tony sacudió la cabeza cortésmente.

Peter se despidió de Tony y huyó de la habitación.

Peter regresó un momento después con dos latas de Coca-Cola. Abrió una y puso la otra en la superficie más cercana a Tony. Estaba allí por si él la quería.

Tony recogió la lata para inspeccionarla antes de abrirla.

Peter trató de no darle demasiada importancia, pero no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado. ¡Le había ofrecido una bebida a Tony Stark, y él iba a beberla! Tony Stark está en su habitación.

Tony dejó la lata en el escritorio sin tomar un sorbo.

"Chico, ¿tienes una pajita?"

"¿Una pajita? Por supuesto, Sr. Stark, "Peter volvió a la cocina.

Tony asintió con aprobación cuando Peter regresó con una pajita de metal. "El cuidado del medio ambiente es bueno, Sr. Parker", ofreció Tony, deslizando la pajita en la lata y sosteniéndola para brindar.

Los ojos de Peter se iluminaron. Fue tan extraño ver a Tony Stark haciendo cosas normales como beber gaseosa.

Peter miró alrededor de su habitación para ver si había algo más incriminatorio. Se dio cuenta de que le había pedido a Tony que fuera a la cocina para terminar el recorrido, pero ninguno de los dos se había movido.

"¿Cocina, entonces?" Tony rompió el silencio.

"Por supuesto", asintió Peter, agarrando su bebida y saliendo de la habitación.

Tony siguió a Peter.

"Lo siento, señor, pero ¿no es esto algo tedioso para usted o algo así? Quiero decir, no tienes que recorrer mi apartamento. No tienes que ser amable ", comentó Peter ligeramente cuando llegaron a la cocina. "Estoy seguro de que has visto cosas mucho mejores".

Tony se encogió de hombros, "Quería conocer a mi nuevo protegido. Para decirte la verdad, una vez que has visto las cosas que he visto, o una vez que tienes una cuenta bancaria que no hace más que crecer... los pequeños apartamentos en Queens se vuelven fascinantes. Veo tus pequeñas baratijas. Tu energía juvenil. No necesito mucho”.

"Oh. Bueno. Sí, genial ", Peter asintió. "Simplemente no quería que sintieras que tenías que hacerlo o algo así".

"Créame, yo no hago nada que no quiera, señor Parker", respondió Tony.

"Muy bien, bienvenido a mi cocina", sonrió Peter, abriendo la nevera.

"Peter, estoy muy decepcionado de ti", se burló Tony. "¿Sin champán? Ningún segundo refrigerador lleno con Red Bull. Estoy disgustado."

Peter se rió, "Tenemos un segundo apartamento al lado para todo ese tipo de cosas".

Tony sonrió, terminando su última Coca.

"Señor. Stark, ¿puedo... puedo decírselo a la gente? ¿Sobre de la beca? "

"Por supuesto que puedes", respondió Tony. "¿Por qué, quieres decírselo a esos niños en la escuela? ¿Es eso? Espera, no, no me digas. ¿Flash?"

Peter se rió, "Dios mío. Sí. Flash."

"Oh, esa fue mi tercera suposición", Tony chasqueó los dedos.

"No, no quiero decírselo. Solo a mi tía y a mi mejor amigo, supongo”.

Tony inclinó la cabeza. "¿No quieres presumir en la escuela? ¿Quitártelos de encima?

Peter se encogió de hombros, "Nah. No necesito probarme ante ellos”.

Tony asintió, "¿Todavía te están dando mierda?"

"Todos los días", admitió Peter. "Lo que realmente no entiendo, Sr. Stark. Todos aplicaron, ¿sabes? Todos fueron rechazados. Pero por alguna razón, a Flash solo le gusta molestarme”.

Tony frunció el ceño. "Fue a Hammer, ¿no?"

Peter asintió. Stark realmente hizo su investigación.

"Bueno, no te sorprendas si van a la bancarrota y pierde cualquier cosa con la que haya contado".

Peter jadeó, "¿En serio?"

Tony guiñó un ojo.

"Para decirte la verdad, pensé que ya que no escuché nada de tu compañía que era peor que rechazado. Pensé que odiabas tanto el video que ni siquiera iba a recibir una carta”.

"Todos reciben una carta", Tony negó con la cabeza. "No importa qué basura envíen".

Peter jugó con la pajita mientras escuchaba a Tony.

"Aquí, déjame mostrarte algo", dijo Tony. Él puso su mano en su bolsillo.

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron de par en par cuando Tony sacó una pieza de vidrio rectangular enmarcada con una elegante caja negra.

Tony tocó el cristal varias veces, y luego una imagen holográfica de su pantalla se proyectó en el aire.

Peter no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse boquiabierto. Hizo que su iPhone pareciera una calculadora de la tienda de un dólar.

"Lee", Tony hizo un gesto, empujando la pantalla por el aire más cerca de Peter.

"Tony, creemos que este solicitante debe ser considerado para la beca", Peter revisó el resto del párrafo. Leyó todo el profesionalismo y las sutilezas necesarias en silencio hasta que llegó al final. Entre paréntesis, la señorita Pepper Potts había escrito: “Este chico es divertido. Su propuesta es lo más interesante que he visto desde que comenzamos a hacer esto, Tony. En serio, mira su aplicación. Llámame lo antes posible. Avísame si estás de acuerdo”.

Tony miró con cariño la sonrisa de Peter que se expandía mientras leía.

Peter continuó, leyendo la respuesta de Tony al correo electrónico un mes después. "El niño es perfecto. Lo llamaré yo mismo”.

"¿Ves?" Tony preguntó, "Fuiste un aceptado desde el principio. De ninguna manera te íbamos a rechazar”.

"¿Quieres otra Coca-Cola?", Preguntó Peter tímidamente, mirando la lata vacía del Sr. Stark.

"No gracias. Será mejor que me vaya, "Tony miró su reloj.

"Oh, ¿te vas?", Se preguntó Peter, un poco demasiado triste. "Está bien, no hay problema."

Tony salió de la cocina hacia la puerta.

Peter siguió al hombre. No sabía qué decir. El encuentro no tuvo precedentes. ¿Qué se suponía que le debía decir a un genio multimillonario que estaba a punto de gastar cientos de miles de dólares en una beca? Peter no sentía que tuviera algo en común con Tony además de amar la ciencia y la tecnología. Aun así, el hombre había sido amable y cortés. Peter no había esperado eso. La gente tan guapa y exitosa como Tony no solía ser tan educada.

"En serio, Sr. Stark. Gracias por venir aquí. No quise faltarle el respeto cuando le colgué. Realmente aprecio todo”.

"Olvídalo", saludó Tony. "Espere un paquete por correo. Quizás otra llamada telefónica. Como dije, normalmente no trato personalmente con este tipo de cosas”.

"Genial", Peter extendió sus brazos. "Esto es genial. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente. Espero poder verte ¿pronto? Realmente no sé cómo funciona todo”.

Tony sonrió. "Todo bien. Buen trabajo, otra vez. Sr. Parker. "Tendió su mano para que Peter la agarrara.

Peter sonrió, tomando la mano de Tony. Guau. "¿Quieres que te acompañe? ¿Es eso?"

"Heh, tal vez si no estuvieras en pijama, niño. Pareces un pequeño sospechoso si sabes lo que quiero decir ", Tony guiñó un ojo.

Peter vio a Tony girar sobre sus talones y salir por la puerta hacia el ascensor. Peter camino tras el hombre. A la mitad del pasillo, un tipo con un traje negro se puso detrás de él. Un guardaespaldas. Estaba agradecido de tener toda la semana por delante para procesar lo que acababa de suceder.


	4. 4 Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony esta intrigado.

Tony sonreía mientras caminaba junto a Happy hacia el elevador. El papel que había sacado del escritorio del chico le estaba quemando un agujero en el bolsillo. Tony supo tan pronto como Peter abrió la puerta que estaba completamente jodido. Desde el pantalón de pijama rosa del chico, su adorable sonrojo, hasta su inquebrantable cortesía. Peter Parker es especial. Lo mejor era que el chico estaba interesado en él también. La página de BuzzFeed realmente alimento su ego, pero lo atribuyo a la investigación. El pequeño garabato de Peter había sido la cereza de su helado. Eso era el equivalente a lo que hacía un chico de sexto grado cuando estaba enamorado. Había uno donde se leía Sr. Peter Stark.  Fue suficiente justificativo para que Tony lo tomara.

¿Qué? Tenía su nombre en él.


	5. 5 Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony y Peter hablan de nuevo. Flash molestando a Peter.

Cuando Peter fue a la escuela el lunes, estaba rebosante de emoción. No había tenido noticias de Ned en toda la semana. Las únicas personas que sabían sobre la beca eran May y Tony. Peter le había explicado a su tía todo sobre la visita de Tony. Que incómodo había sido al principio. La situación del pijama. Como no podía creer que realmente Tony Stark estuviera en la misma habitación con él. Peter seguía sintiendo que todo era un sueño. Esa parte era la razón del porque no le había dicho nada a Ned hasta que Stark Industries le envió su carta de aceptación por correo. Aparentemente, el MIT también le enviaría una. Todo eso era demasiado.

Peter quería decirle a todos y demostrar que era capaz, pero sabía que no tenía que probarle nada a nadie. Sin mencionar que decirlo en voz alta le quitaría la magia. Se sentía como un secreto especial que compartía con Tony, y la única prueba que Peter tenía era la lata de Coca-Cola con  la pajita de metal reutilizable. Además, estaba bastante seguro de que Tony se llevó su página de garabatos. No sabía porque, pero no era nadie para juzgar. Después de todo, todavía no había lavado la pajita que uso Tony, y la había estado usando para todas sus bebidas. Tenía 17 y se le permitía ser espeluznante. Estaba seguro de que Tony tenía una buena razón para llevarse esa hoja.

"¡Parker!" Flash sonrió cuando Peter llegó a la biblioteca. Era un lunes a las 3 de la tarde. Práctica del Decatlón. "¿Un sinónimo de ocho letras de Peter?"

Peter echo un vistazo a Ned.

"¡Perdedor!" Flash soltó una risita, haciendo sonar la campana.

"Bien," murmuró Peter rodando los ojos. Sin sentirse enojado. Tenía la beca Stark. Tony Stark lo escogió. No era un perdedor.

"¿Cuál es el nombre de la compañía que nunca le dará a Peter un centavo, incluso si viviera en las calles frente a su torre?"

"Flash," advirtió Peter. "Para."

"¡Stark Industries!" Vitoreo Flas.

Peter miro a sus compañeros. Todos lo miraban simpáticamente, pero nadie decía nada.

"No te preocupes, Pete," sonrió Michelle. "Estoy segura de que al menos te  darán un billete de cinco dólares. Quizás hasta te ahorres un poco de almuerzo. Aunque las tasas de personas sin hogar en la ciudad han subido, es difícil decir si les importaría o si te mezclarían con la multitud."

Peter levanto sus cejas hacia Michelle con incredulidad. Ella era la reina de no ayudar.

Ned se cruzó de brazos, "Ellos no te dieron un centavo. Hammer fue la única compañía que te escogió, y ellos apestan."

Flash hizo una mueca. "Al menos tengo algo. Literalmente todos tienen algo de algún lado. Hasta donde sé, Penis es el único que no ha recibido nada. A menos que fuera tan tonto como para aplicar solo a Stark."

"Flash, es suficiente," corto el señor Harrington. "Dale a Abe la campana. Serás un observador hoy."

"Esto es una mierda", se quejó Peter por lo bajo. Saliendo de la biblioteca. Había intentado no dejar que Flash lo molestara, pero era difícil ignorarlo. Había soportado las burlas durante casi cuatro años. ¿Cuándo el idiota finalmente tendría una pista? Tony solo había oído hablar de él una vez y ya podía decir que era un idiota. ¿Cómo Flash no podía ver que estaba fuera de línea cuando tenía que vivir consigo mismo constantemente?

Ned siguió a Peter fuera de la biblioteca. "¿Estás bien, amigo?"

Peter negó con la cabeza. "Estoy tan harto de esto, Ned".

Ned asintió. "Lo sé. Está bien, sin embargo. No le prestes atención. Solo está celoso porque eres más inteligente que él”.

Peter asintió.

"Incluso si no tienes una beca de cualquier parte. Aún llegaras más lejos que él. Eres una buena persona, " dijo Ned.

"Esa es la cosa, sin embargo," Peter agarró su cabeza con ambas manos. "Obtuve la beca".

"Tony Stark vino a decirme personalmente, amigo", continuó Peter, levantando las manos en el aire. "Esa es la peor parte. Se burla de mí por algo que no es verdad”.

Ned se parecía a Peter cuando Tony le había dicho las noticias originalmente.

"No quería decir nada... pero me estoy cansando de esto", se quejó Peter.

"Peter. ¿En serio? ¡Tienes que decírselo a todos! Sácatelos de encima. Si tienes la beca, Flash se callaría para siempre. ¿Que estas esperando?"

"No vale la pena", Peter negó con la cabeza. "No les debo nada".

"Eso es una locura, amigo. Pero en serio. ¿De verdad es real? ¿No estás jugando conmigo? "

"Hablo en serio", asintió Peter. "Tan pronto como llegue mi carta de aceptación, te la mostraré Ned".

"Tengo el mejor amigo más genial de todos los tiempos”.

Peter sonrió, "Vino al departamento. Aparentemente cuando Flash me llamó, en realidad era él. Le colgué a Tony Stark. ¿Puedes creerlo?"

"Tan increíble", suspiró Ned con asombro.

"Creo que deberíamos regresar", Peter se encogió de hombros.

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres contarle a todos?", Se preguntó Ned. "Les diré si eres tímido".

Peter extendió su mano para su saludo especial. "Lo sabrán algún día. Cuando sea el momento correcto”.

Peter no tuvo que esperar más de una semana para que su documentación llegara por correo. Recogió el paquete del buzón y lo guardó en su mochila. Estaba tan emocionado. No podía esperar para abrirlo y leer su carta. Sin dudas, se necesitaría algún tipo de proceso para él. Realmente, la beca solo fue útil si realmente era aceptado en una universidad o escuela. Lo bueno de la beca era que básicamente garantizaba la entrada a una buena escuela. Si eras lo suficientemente bueno para ser aceptado por Stark Industries, entonces eras lo suficientemente bueno para una universidad. Incluso si ese no fuera el caso, Tony había prometido que no sería un problema. Peter intentó acostumbrarse al hecho de que lo había hecho. Tenía que admitir que estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Podía decir que May también lo estaba. Aún mejor era el hecho de que Tony Stark había dicho que era perfecto.

Flash no había recibido la nota cuando continuó sus acosos en la escuela. Cada vez que pasaba junto a Peter por el pasillo. "¿Ya oíste de Stark?"

Le tomó todo a Peter no sacar su carta de aceptación y tirarla a la cara de Flash. Intentaba ser fuerte, pero podía decir que Ned no lo estaba siendo. Solo esperaba que Ned no derramara los frijoles. Aún no.

Peter se aseguró de revisar el registro de llamadas recibidas para poder agregar el número desconocido en sus contactos como Tony Stark. Escribió Tony, y luego lo borro. Probó con el Sr. Stark, pero parecía demasiado formal para un contacto. Tal vez Tony Stark. Fue cortés tener su nombre completo, pero implicaba que estaban basados en un nombre. Peter podría trabajar con eso.

Apenas terminó de actualizar la información cuando su teléfono mostraba un mensaje de texto.

Tony Stark: Hola. ¿Recibiste bien el paquete?

Tony Stark: Recuerda que este es TONY STARK. No TRASH THOMPSON.

Peter soltó una risita ante el texto. Le dio risa que Tony estuviera burlándose de Flash. Fue agradable que el hombre se preocupara por su situación. Peter se preguntó si alguna vez se burlaron de Tony. Lo dudó.

Peter: Hola. : D lo obtuve esta mañana, gracias.

Peter: agregué tu nueva información. Avísame si lo hice bien. PONY PARK.

Peter contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba que Tony le respondiera. Quería bromear con el hombre, pero no estaba seguro de cuán familiar se suponía que estaban el uno con el otro. Tony parecía tener un buen sentido del humor, pero Peter no quería suponer. Si Tony no respondía bien, Peter bajaría el tono. Si a Tony le gustaran sus bromas, entonces procedería.

Tony Stark: Sí, se ve bien.

Peter: excelente

Tony Stark: En serio chico. ¿La basura te da más problemas? ¿Terminaste diciéndole acerca de tu victoria personal gracias a mí?

Peter: Acabo de contarle a mi mejor amigo y mi tía. Sigue siendo un secreto, pero no importa. ¿Es extraño que quiera mantenerlo en secreto? Se siente más especial de esa manera.

Tony Stark: lo entiendo.

Tony Stark: Pronto lo sabrán. Va a ser bastante interesante.

Peter: No puedo esperar para ver la expresión de su cara. Espero que no sea demasiado... impetuoso.

Peter: tengo que ir a clase. El almuerzo termino.

Peter: Fue agradable hablar contigo de nuevo, Sr. Stark. Tenga un buen día. :)

Tony Stark: Tú también, niño. XO

El estómago de Peter se revolvió. Whoa. Trató de mantener la calma, pero todos los sistemas estaban listos. Eso no era una broma.

"Ned", Peter golpeó a su amigo en el brazo. "¡Ned!"

"¿Qué está pasando?" Ned sacó su auricular.

"¡Mira esto!" Peter prácticamente arrojó su teléfono a Ned.

Ned frunció el ceño, mirando el teléfono de Peter por un momento antes de darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba viendo. "Santa madre de Jesús. Peter, "respiró Ned.

"Lo sé “, estuvo de acuerdo Peter. "¿Puedes creer esto?"

"Peter, tienes que dejar que de una asamblea o algo así. Un alucinante almuerzo. Demuéstraselo a Flash y a todos. Toda la escuela. Cualquiera que alguna vez haya dudado de ti”.

"Simplemente no puedo creerlo", dijo Peter con nostalgia. "He tenido el mayor enamoramiento con él desde el noveno grado. Ahora me está enviando mensajes de texto. Mira. ¿XO? Un jodido XO, Ned”.

Los ojos de Ned se agrandaron mientras se desplazaba más, "¿Crees que le gustas o algo?"

Peter se sonrojó, "No, no, no, no es así. Él es súper amable. Increíblemente agradable. Un chico tan genial. Sí. No. No coqueteo”.

Ned negó con la cabeza, "No sé, amigo. Creo que Tony Stark podría estar un poco obsesionado”.

Flash apareció como el molesto idiota que era, "¿Están hablando de Tony Stark? ¿Por qué, estás enamorada, Peterkins?

"No", negó Peter. "Estábamos hablando de la beca".

Flash se burló, sus ojos enfocando el teléfono en las manos de Ned. "¿Qué estás mirando allí?"

"Nada", espetó Ned. Él entró en pánico y le devolvió el teléfono a Peter.

Flash lo interceptó.

Peter puso su cabeza en sus manos.

"¡Mierda!", Gritó Flash alegremente. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Algún tipo de juego de rol? "

Peter miró al muchacho, tratando de recuperar su teléfono antes de que Flash fuera más allá.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿se burlaban de mí?", Hizo un puchero. "Qué lindo."

Ned hizo una mueca, "Amigo, eres un idiota. Esos textos son reales. Tony le envió un mensaje sobre la beca. Peter fue aceptado”.

Peter quería dejar la escuela y nunca regresar. Esto solo empeoraba las cosas. Sabía que no podría mantener el secreto. Flash encontraría una manera de torcer la verdad sobre él para que parezca el idiota. No importa qué.

"No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad?" Flash levantó las cejas sarcásticamente. "Guau. Entonces, Ned, ¿Peter te ha agendado como Tony Stark en su teléfono para que ustedes puedan pretender que se están contactando? Guau. Eso es... eso es nuevo”.

"Solo devuélveme mi teléfono", exigió Peter.

"No, quiero ver", argumentó Ned. "Si presiono marcar y Tony Stark está al otro lado de esta llamada telefónica. Literalmente te daré mil dólares”.

Peter negó con la cabeza. Incluso si Tony respondía, no había forma de que pudiera demostrar que era él. Tony era el dueño de una compañía. Un hombre ocupado. No tenía tiempo para estos juegos de adolescentes. Peter oró a cualquier Dios que Tony no respondiera. Estaba más allá de la pena.

Peter se sintió mal mientras veía a Flash marcar a Tony.

"Está sonando", Flash sonrió.

Peter se mordió las uñas.

Flash rodó sus ojos, "Nadie está contestando. Me pregunto por qué podría ser eso. Ned, muéstrame tu teléfono”.

Ned sostuvo su teléfono triunfalmente para mostrar que no estaba llegando ninguna llamada.

Flash frunció el ceño, "Finalmente. El contestador…"

Peter no tenía idea de qué saludo recibiría Flash en el contestador automático. No sabía si Tony dijo explícitamente "Has contactado a Tony Stark" o si se trataba de un sistema automatizado. Por la mirada frustrada en la cara de Flash, era solo un sistema automatizado. Eso significaba que ninguno de los dos tenía pruebas de que fuera o no Tony Stark.

"¿Si Hola? Este es Flash Thompson, "Flash guiñó un ojo a Peter. "¿Aparentemente estoy llamando al teléfono de Tony Stark?"

"Flash, solo detente", Peter suplicó, alcanzando el teléfono de nuevo. "¡Devuélvemelo!"

"Señor Stark, lamento mucho que Peter haya pretendido conocerte, "Flash miró a Peter con aire de suficiencia," Pero todo esto es falso, entonces, cuando vayas a escuchar este mensaje más tarde Parker, recuerda que todavía eres un perdedor. El día que tengas el número de Stark es el día en que dejo de ser atractivo”.

Peter sonrió, "Primero tendrías que ser atractivo para dejar de serlo".

Ned se rió.

Flash finalmente colgó el teléfono. "Lo que sea. Parker”.

Flash devolvió a regañadientes su teléfono a Peter.

Peter estaba furioso. Las burlas eran una cosa, pero tomar su propiedad personal era cruzar la línea. "No me importa lo que piensas que sabes, Flash", comenzó Peter, "pero eso no significa que puedas tomar mis cosas".

Flash se encogió de hombros, "¿Por qué no haces que tu amigo Tony venga y me detenga? Ya que aparentemente eres tan fuerte”.

Peter se cruzó de brazos. Fue tan jodidamente tentador.

Tan pronto como Flash se fue, Peter comenzó un nuevo mensaje para Tony.

Peter: Sr. Stark. Lo siento mucho. Por favor pretenda que nunca sucedió. No quise que nada de esto sucediera. Realmente espero que mi beca no esté en peligro ni nada. Si puede, simplemente elimine el correo de voz de mi número incluso antes de escucharlo. Te lo debo por siempre.

Peter: Lo siento de nuevo.


	6. 6 Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Tony no le gusta que la gente se meta con Peter.

"Señor, tiene un correo de voz de Peter Parker. ¿Le gustaría que lo reproduzca?" pregunta Jarvis serenamente.

 

La cara de Tony se ilumino. "¿Es Navidad, Jarvis?"

"No estoy de cómo responder eso," dijo Jarvis.

"Mantén eso, J. Reprodúcelo cuando llegue al taller." Espera a estar solo para escuchar el mensaje. Con la mente llena de ideas sobre lo que Peter querría. ¿Agradecer otra vez? ¿Una llamada casual? Quizás un esfuerzo torpe de preguntar qué significaba ese XO de Tony. Tony sonrió ante la idea de que Peter se emocionara por eso. Tony quiso decir lo que dijo, y dijo lo que quiso decir. XO en todo su significado.

Tony se recostó en la silla de su escritorio para escuchar el mensaje. La agradable anticipación destruida cuando comenzó a reproducirse. Absolutamente no es lo que esperaba. Al principio, no estaba seguro si la vaga explicación de Flash significa que Peter le dijo que llamara. ¿Peter intentaba hacer alarde de él para probar algo? Tony habría estado un poco molesto por eso, pero no podría culpar al chico. Sin embargo, no lo creyó por un segundo. Peter insistió en que no tenía que probarle nada a nadie. Peter quería tener su pequeño asunto, como sea, secreto. Era especial.

Tony quería lastimar a alguien cuando escucho el pánico Peter, "¡Devuélvemelo!"

Tony quería dejar en banca rota a la familia de Flash cuando lo oyó llamar a Peter perdedor.

Se levantó de la silla en segundos.

"Archiva el mensaje," ordeno Tony.

"Como desee," contesto Jarvis. "Tiene dos mensajes de texto del señor Parker."

"Léemelos," dijo Tony.

Tony suspiro. "¿A qué hora es el almuerzo en Midtown?"

"12:30."

"Está bien," asintió Tony. "recuérdame mañana a las 11."

"Oh, y pon algo de música," agrego Tony. Es hora de jugar.

 


	7. 7 Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter y Tony van por el almuerzo.

Peter no estaba seguro de si sería mejor obtener una respuesta o no. Tal vez si Tony le enviaba un mensaje para asegurarle que no había problema, sería reconfortante, pero ¿y si Tony le enviaba un mensaje de enojo? No recibir ningún mensaje estaría bien, pero ¿no significaría que a Tony le importa una mierda? Realmente, ni siquiera le había respondido en primer lugar. Peter sabía que era una tontería preocuparse, pero ¿y si Tony no había respondido la llamada a propósito? Probablemente estaba ocupado, pero Peter no podía estar tan seguro. Mierda. Esto apestaba.

Peter se sentía miserable cuando llegó a casa después de la escuela. Habían pasado horas desde el almuerzo, y el Sr. Stark todavía no había respondido. Estaba tan avergonzado. La peor parte fue que no sabía si debería enviar un mensaje de texto nuevamente o simplemente dejarlo. Revisó la conversación que había tenido con Tony tratando de detectar un indicio de algo, ya sea flirteo o cortesía. Por lo que podía ver, Tony fue amistoso y tal vez un poco coqueto, pero esa era solo su personalidad. Peter no detectó molestia... Tony había sido perfectamente amable cuando lo conoció en persona. No tendría sentido que Tony se enojara con él. Pero Peter no podía estar muy seguro; apenas conocía a Tony, después de todo.

Suspiró, eligiendo guardar su teléfono. Estaba cansado de mirarlo. Peter decidió limpiar su habitación. Limpió todas las latas vacías y las botellas de agua de su escritorio. Arrojó la basura y recicló todo su papel desechado. Organizó sus cuadernos y tecnología... Dejó las incontables páginas de garabatos para el final. Tal vez si pudiera encontrar la página que sospechaba que Tony tomo arrojaría algo de luz sobre la situación. Peter decidió que si Tony tenía su página, entonces no estaba enojado. Si su página estaba aquí después de todo, entonces tendría que volver a evaluar la situación.

Peter no estaba seguro de qué decir cuando limpió todo su escritorio y la página que Tony había tenido en sus manos no se encontraba por ningún lado.

Peter pasó toda la mañana en piloto automático. Apenas había dormido y revisaba su teléfono cada pocos minutos para ver si había un mensaje del señor Stark. No había nada. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en lo perdedor que parecía a los ojos de Tony. Todo por Flash. Peter ni siquiera podía esperar el almuerzo. La hora del almuerzo fue como una temporada abierta para Flash. Sin dudas, lo encontraría en la segunda ronda. Peter deseó haberse quedado en casa.

Un minuto antes de que sonara la campana del almuerzo, Peter fue devuelto al presente. "Peter Parker por favor reporta a la oficina. Peter Parker, oficina. "Peter nunca antes había sido llamado por los parlantes. Nunca.

"Oooooohhhhhh", cantó la clase.

Peter miró a Ned antes de recoger sus libros y dirigirse hacia allí.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Tony Stark apoyado contra la pared de la oficina de la secretaria. El hombre parecía cool como siempre. Hoy sus lentes eran rojos, y tenía un punto extra en su barba justo en la línea de la mandíbula.

Tony se dirigió hacia Peter para encontrarse con él a mitad de camino. "Hey chico."

"Señor. Stark, "Peter sonrió, mirando al hombre de arriba a abajo. "¿Qué es? ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? "Tartamudeó. Su persistente vergüenza por la llamada telefónica estaba afectando su flujo de cerebro a boca.

"Vine a llevarte a almorzar", dijo Tony alegremente. "Pensé que podrías usar un descanso de la vieja cafetería".

"S-sí", estuvo de acuerdo Peter. "Sí, eso sería grandioso."

"Bien", comentó Tony descaradamente.

"¿Puedo ir a guardarlos?" Peter levantó los libros.

Tony asintió, "Perfecto. Vi tu apartamento, ahora puedo ver tu casillero. ¿Tienes uno de esos pequeños espejos allí?

Peter se rió, "Sí. Tengo."

El estómago de Peter se revolvió cuando sonó la campana. La gente estaba a punto de salir de sus clases y verlo. Con Tony. Tony Stark estaba en su secundaria.

Peter trató de caminar con confianza, lo cual no era difícil de hacer cuando estaba al lado de Tony. El hombre camino por el pasillo. Incluso los estudiantes que no se dieron cuenta de quién era, naturalmente, le dieron un amplio margen. "Lo siento, Sr. Stark. Está un poco abarrotado”.

Tony se encogió de hombros, "He tenido algo peor".

Peter asintió, abriendo su casillero y metiendo sus libros lo más rápido posible. Quería ponerse en marcha antes de que Flash pudiera verlo. No quería que el chico arruinara su momento. No importa cuán gratificante sería mostrar a Tony a todo el mundo, quería estar a solas con él. Probarse ante Flash no tenía sentido en comparación con tener un buen momento con el Sr. Stark.

"¡Oye! Parker, ¿por qué te metiste en problemas? "Llamó Flash.

Peter miró al chico por encima del hombro de Tony. Sabía que Flash no podía ver lo que estaba interrumpiendo desde que Tony estaba de espaldas al pasillo.

"¿Finalmente recibió su carta? ¿Se lo dirigieron a Peter o le dijeron que era un perdedor?"

Peter no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más que fruncir el ceño cuando Tony giró para mirar a Flash.

Flash parecía que podría colapsar.

Peter se sintió tembloroso y sin aliento cuando Tony se cruzó de brazos. El hombre ni siquiera dijo nada. Solo se quedó allí, plantado al suelo. Peter se alegró de no poder ver la expresión en la cara de Tony porque apostaba que se estaba enojando.

"Stark", administrado por Flash. "Guau. Es genial conocerte. "El chico era lo suficientemente tonto como para tenderle la mano a Tony para que la tomara.

Tony ni siquiera inclinó la cabeza un grado. No movió su mano ni una pulgada.

"¿Conoces a Peter Parker?" Preguntó Flash, dejando que su mano cayera a su lado.

Tony asintió una vez, "Eres Crash, ¿verdad? No, espera. Peter, ayúdame aquí. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Flash", ofreció Peter.

"Flash", repitió Tony. "Bien. Eres quien me dejó un mensaje. En mi línea privada”.

Peter cerró su casillero y se movió al lado de Tony. Podía ver la expresión del hombre ahora. Miró de Tony a Flash con euforia. Otras personas comenzaban a reunirse alrededor de la escena también. Cada vez más personas empezaban a darse cuenta de que Tony Stark estaba en el pasillo.

Flash asintió dócilmente.

"La próxima vez que quieras leer conversaciones privadas y llamarme, no lo hagas", dijo Tony con calma. "Y no toques las cosas de Peter".

Peter vio que Flash se ponía de un rojo increíble. Nunca había visto a Flash avergonzado por nada.

"¿Así que es cierto, Peter?" Preguntó Flash. "Tienes la beca".

"¿Qué piensas?" Tony preguntó a Flash. Hizo un gesto hacia sí mismo.

"Yo... no sé", Flash negó con la cabeza. "No pensé que Peter..."

Tony rodó los ojos. Puso una mano sobre la espalda de Peter y los alejó de Flash.

Peter no pudo contener su sonrisa cuando Tony murmuró "idiota" por lo bajo.

Tony los acompañó durante todo el camino por los pasillos y afuera. Peter guardó silencio mientras seguía a Tony al Audi naranja aparcado justo en el medio de la zona de carga del autobús.

Peter silbó débilmente.

Tony lanzó a Peter una sonrisa rápida, dando un paso frente al chico para abrirle la puerta.

Peter se instaló justo en el interior de cuero, esperando que Tony entrara por el lado del conductor.

"¿De qué tienes hambre?", Preguntó Tony. No perdió tiempo en encender el motor y alejarse de la escuela.

"Uhh, hamburguesas" sugirió Peter.

"¿Burger King o McDonald’s?" Preguntó Tony.

"Burger King", decidió Peter.

"Buen chico", Tony se rió.

Peter no tenía idea de si Tony iba a entrar al restaurante, o si optaría por el autoservicio. ¿Tal vez Tony lo enviaría? A Peter no le habría importado. Apuesto a que el Sr. Stark fue reconocido todo el tiempo. Hubiera sido molesto. Le dijo tanto del hombre.

"Sr. Stark, ¿quieres que entre y ordene?"

"¿Por qué?" Tony frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, no sé. Es solo... ¿no es extraño que te vean en un Burger King? ¿Puedes llevar un auto como este a través de un autoservicio? Parece bastante extraño".

Tony asintió, "Correcto".

Peter esperó por más.

"No te preocupes, este no es mi primer rodeo", sonrió Tony. "Además, no voy a hacer que vayas a buscar tu almuerzo. Eso sería extremadamente grosero".

Peter se rió. "Está bien."

Ver la orden de Tony en la caja del altavoz fue un regalo.

"Hola", dijo alegremente.

"¿Qué puedo traerte?"

"Sí, déjame conseguir dos combos Whopper", dijo Tony en la caja. Se volvió a la boca, "¿Con todo?" le dijo a Peter.

Peter asintió.

"Bien, con todo. Encurtidos adicionales, también", agregó Tony. "¿Qué demonios? con queso y tocino".

"¿Algo para beber?"

"Cocas, por favor", respondió Tony. "Ah, ¿y puedes lanzar una comida para niños? No me importa cual. Solo quiero la corona".

"Bien."

Tony le sonrió a Peter.

Peter no pudo evitar simpatizar con la mujer en la ventana. Ella había hecho la doble toma clásica. Peter sabía de primera mano lo que era ser sorprendido por Tony Stark. No era un eufemismo llamarlo un cambio de vida.

La corona fue lo primero que entró por la ventana. Tony sonreía cuando lo ponía en la cabeza de Peter.

"¿En serio, Sr. Stark?" Peter se rió.

"Oh, vamos", reprendió Tony. "Es lindo."

Peter no objetó.

"¿Estás seguro de que podemos comer en el auto?", Se preguntó Peter. "Puede ser complicado".

Tony se encogió de hombros, "Vamos a volver a la escuela. Comeremos en el estacionamiento. Está bien."

"Entonces", Peter comenzó cuando Tony estacionó en el estacionamiento. "¿Supongo que recibiste el mensaje de Flash, entonces?"

"Sí, lo recibí", dijo Tony en voz baja. "Estaba en medio de una reunión, así que no contesté, pero lo escuché antes de recibir tus mensajes de texto en los que me pedían que no lo hiciera".

Peter asintió.

"Yo, eh", intentó Tony. "No contesté porque realmente no sabía qué decir".

Peter alzó las cejas. Esa debe haber sido la primera vez. ¿Tony Stark no sabe cómo manejar algo? No podía creer que Tony le estuviera dando una explicación tampoco. Peter lo había leído anteriormente. No era común que exigiera una explicación a los culpables. Sin embargo, Peter estaba contento de que Tony fuera abierto.

"Está bien", Peter se encogió de hombros.

"Pensé que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro y solo vendría aquí para hablar contigo", explicó Tony. "Finalmente terminar con el idiota y arreglar todo para ti".

"Oh, Sr. Stark", Peter puso una mano en su pecho, "No tienes que hacer nada para mí, sinceramente. Solo soy un niño... un don nadie. Tú dándome la beca es más que suficiente. No tienes que hacer todas estas cosas extra”.

"Quizás no", admitió Tony. "Llámame estúpido, pero hay algo sobre ti que simplemente no puedo sacudir".

Peter resopló, "Conozco el sentimiento".

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?", Preguntó Tony después de un momento. "¿Reforzar a los acosadores que andas conmigo?"

Peter sonrió, "Eso sería increíble, pero está bien. Los enfrenté solo por tanto tiempo. Además, sé que estás ocupado".

Tony se encogió de hombros, "Está bien, bueno... si continúan, házmelo saber. Tal vez pueda ayudarte con algunas cosas, o algo así”.

Peter asintió, "Eso sería más que increíble".

"Ah, ¿y chico?"

"¿Sí?"

"No eres un don nadie".

Peter agachó la cabeza, abrió la puerta y salió del auto. Se quitó la corona de Burger King y salio del asiento del pasajero. "Gracias, Sr. Stark".

Peter llegó a su casillero justo cuando sonaba la primera campana. Ned ya estaba allí. "Amigo", suspiró Ned. "Simplemente guau. Peter".

Peter sonrió. "Ven a mi casa después de la escuela. Te contaré todo”.

Ned asintió. "Estaré allí."

Cuando Peter llegó a la clase de español revisó su teléfono. Se sorprendió al ver un mensaje de Tony tan pronto después de verse.

Tony Stark: En retrospectiva, llevarte a BK para nuestra primera celebración fue un poco cojo.

Tony Stark: ¿Quizás podamos ir a cenar este sábado? Quizás en algún lugar mejor.

Tony Stark: házmelo saber.

El corazón de Peter no podía decidir si latir más rápido o detenerse del todo. Leyó minuciosamente los tres textos cortos. En retrospección Tony estaba hablando de su almuerzo. No solo por casualidad. ¿Primera celebración? ¿Eso no era una cosa de una sola vez? ¿Una invitación a cenar? Peter no era estúpido. Sabía lo que significaban las cenas. Había visto Just Friends. Guau. Por otra parte, era Tony Stark. Ir a cenar con él era como un saludo casual a otra persona. Las reglas eran diferentes con Stark. Los ricos gobiernan.

Peter no tenía idea de qué responder. ¿Algo casual? ¿Debería rechazar la propuesta? Tenía 50/50 en cuanto a si Tony quería algo con él o simplemente era amistoso. ¿Tal vez solo fue una cosa de mentor? Peter no estaba seguro de que hacer. Decidió decir lo que quería. Decidió ser honesto.

Peter: Me encantaría ir a cenar el sábado. Pero BK estaba perfectamente bien conmigo en lo que respecta a las primeras celebraciones.

Peter: No te rindas. ;)


	8. 8 Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo más corto (pero más tierno) que hayas leído.

Tony sonrie burlonamente luego de que Jarvis le leyera el mensaje de texto. Tony mira al asiento de pasajero donde aun estaba la corona de Peter.

"Creo que el Sr. Parker esta coqueteando conmigo," comenta Tony.

"El uso del emoji que guiña apoya esa conclusión," dice ligeramente Jarvis.


	9. 9 Peter

Peter se sintió desconcertado cuando Tony no contesto su texto. ¿Fue el guiño demasiado? Peter estaba aterrorizado de que pudiera haber malinterpretado todo. Quizás el Sr. Stark querría cancelar si lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Peter decidió probar las aguas el viernes por la noche. Intento hacerlo bien, pero todo lo que pudo pensar era en como habían pasado las cosas en las últimas dos semanas desde que Tony estuvo en su apartamento. Una semana desde que estuvo en la escuela.

Peter: Hey Sr. Stark. ¿Todavía estamos listos para mañana?

Peter: No estoy seguro de que usar si vamos a un lugar más elegante. ¿Debería conseguir un traje? :)

Su corazón estuvo más tranquilo cuando Tony respondió afirmativamente.

Tony Stark: Definitivamente.

Tony Stark: Un traje debería servir. Si no estás seguro, envíame algunas fotos de tus opciones. Escogeré uno por ti.

"¡Santa mierda!" exclamo Peter. ¿Tony le estaba pidiendo fotos ahora?

Busco en su armario. Tenía como dos pantalones de vestir. Tres si contaba el de cuadro, ¿Era bonito? Se encogió de hombros. Un par de lentes de Tony probablemente costaba lo mismo que su guardarropa completo. El traje que uso en su graduación de octavo grado le quedaba pequeño. El único traje que tenía era el traje de funeral.

Peter: Okay, estoy oficialmente avergonzado. Esto es todo lo que tengo.

Peter le envió una selfie en el espejo a Tony. Pantalón gris carbón con una camisa abotonada blanca. Una delgada y negra corbata. Se aseguró de que el ángulo cortará su rostro. Sabía que se veía mareado y duro. Oh bien.

Peter envió otro texto antes de que Tony pudiera contestar:

Realmente es todo lo que tengo... Ouu. Tal vez vaya a la tienda de segunda mano mañana. Apuesto a que tendrán algo.

Tony Stark: Eso se ve muy bien, chico.

Peter sonrió ante el cumplido. Se quitó la ropa y la guardo cuidadosamente. Tendría que estar libre de arrugas para compensar lo simple que era.

Peter leyó el texto de nuevo. ¿Realmente era suficiente por lo que iba a hacer? Tony seguía llamándolo chico. Eso no hacía nada para su ego. Quizás solo era un chico para el Sr. Stark. No una opción romántica.


	10. 10 Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony admira la foto de Peter.

Tony seguía sonriendo ante la foto que Peter le envío. La guardo en su teléfono para verla más tarde. No había estado mintiendo, el traje, de hecho, se le veía increíble. Simplemente no era lo suficientemente bueno para Peter. Cualquier otro se hubiera visto simple, pero Peter hacia que ese modesto pantalón y esa camisa lucieran como una pieza de pasarela. Sabía que Peter era pequeño, pero sólo lo había visto con un pijama holgado, y la clásica sudadera y jeans que usa todo estudiante de secundaria. Nunca pensó que Peter tuviera músculos debajo de todo ese material extra. La camisa blanca era muy apretada. No hizo nada para ocultar la fina curvatura del pecho y bíceps de Peter. Tony podía imaginar que Peter solo tenía abdominales porque cargaba cosas. Dios.

Tony no iba a poder salir con Peter prácticamente desnudo en esa camisa blanca. Él necesitaba un traje real.


	11. 11 Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter se prepara para la cena con Tony.

Peter se despertó el sábado sintiéndose como una princesa de Disney. Sentía que el sol era más cálido y que los pájaros que estaban afuera de su ventana estaban más alegres que de costumbre. Cena con Tony.

"¡May!" Llamó Peter, saliendo de su habitación.

May frunció el ceño, "Peter. Son las 8:30. ¿Por qué estás despierto?"

"Porque esta noche es la noche. Con el Sr. Stark. ¿Recuerdas? Me está llevando a cenar. Para la beca."

May asintió con escepticismo, "bien".

"Creo que está realmente interesado en mi propuesta de proyecto. Probablemente quiera hablar de compras o algo así", sonrió Peter.

Peter se relajó cuando vio que los rasgos de su tía se iluminaban.

"Entonces", sonrió ella. "¿A dónde vas? ¿Algún lugar lujoso?"

"Creo que sí", chilló Peter. “Se supone que debo usar un traje, pero sabes el problema con eso. El Sr. Stark dijo que mi pantalón y mi camisa de vestir estaban bien, pero creo que simplemente estaba siendo amable".

"¿Es esta tu forma de pedirme que te lleve a la tienda de segunda mano?" May levantó las cejas.

"Tal vez, tía", sonrió Peter.

"Está bien", sonrió May, "dame media hora".

 

***

 

Peter se desanimó cuando él y May visitaron la tercera tienda de segunda mano. El recorrido no había sido completamente infructuoso. Había comprado un conjunto de gemelos, una camisa negra brillante con botones y algunas piezas de tecnología antigua que serían útiles cuando volviera a actualizar su computadora. Lo mejor que había encontrado era probablemente un par de gafas de sol de color amarillo. Le recordaron al señor Stark, así que los compró. Todo el viaje había costado menos de $20, por lo que no se quejaba, era solo que el propósito era encontrar un traje. Cada traje que se probó era demasiado grande o demasiado fuera de moda, o de lana. Picaba.

"Peter, no me preocuparía por eso", ofreció May. "Tony Stark sabe de dónde vienes. Ha recorrido nuestro apartamento, por el amor de Dios. Llevar una camisa y pantalones regulares delante de él no va a ser el fin del mundo. No es que vaya a revocar tu beca solo porque no tienes un traje de cinco mil dólares".

"Sí, lo sé", murmuró Peter. "Sin embargo, solo quiero impresionarlo".

"Peter, ¿te gusta?" Preguntó May.

Peter se sonrojó, "No lo sé. Tal vez."

May resopló: "Peter, sabes que eso es inapropiado, ¿verdad?"

"No lo creo", Peter se encogió de hombros. "Sé que es mayor, y esas cosas, pero, sí. No lo sé, May. Estoy fuera de su liga, de todos modos."

"Sabes, estoy tentado de mantenerte en casa después de la cena".

"¿Qué? No, no, no. Por favor, no hagas eso," Peter suplicó.

"Incluso si él no tuviera mi edad", May comenzó con una expresión puntiaguda, "Te está dando miles de dólares. Quiero decir, después de un tiempo, ¿tendrías que preguntarte si él espera que hagas esto?"

"¿Qué?" Peter preguntó, "Por supuesto que no. Además, ni siquiera creo que sea así. De Verdad. Él es súper agradable. Creo que se siente mal por mí, ¿sabes? Solo quiere ayudar... Has visto sus entrevistas... Sabes que es coqueto o lo que sea. Es solo su personalidad".

May frunció el ceño, "Sólo me preocupo por ti. No quiero que te dejes atrapar por un estilo de vida que no es el tuyo. O que empieces a pensar que no eres lo suficientemente bueno. Que tienes que mantenerte al día con Tony Stark. Lo más importante de todo esto eres tú. No te sientas obligado a aceptar lo que dice, solo porque su compañía le otorga una beca. Te lo has ganado, Peter. Antes incluso de que lo conocieras. Nada de lo que vales se basa en él, ¿de acuerdo?"

Peter agachó la cabeza, "Lo sé. Yo solo dios May, realmente me gusta. Él es muy divertido, y es tan dulce. ¿Ya sabes? No pensé que esto sucedería nunca."

May pone su brazo alrededor de Peter, "No voy a detenerte si realmente quieres ir, Peter. Pero hay dos resultados para esto. O no es lo que crees que es, y estás decepcionado. O piensa que también es una cita... tienes que estar preparado para eso".

"¿Crees que está mal?", Se preguntó Peter, con voz baja. "¿Porque es mayor?"

"Sí y no, bebé", suspiró May. "Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz. Mantenerte a salvo. Él tiene una reputación..."

"Creo que el señor Stark también quiere eso", admitió Peter. "Él es simplemente mal entendido".

May se encogió de hombros: "Tal vez debería pasar esta noche. Ver cómo va. Entonces podemos ir de allí. ¿Qué edad tiene él?"

"Está cumpliendo 48 años", murmuró Peter con una sonrisa tímida.

"Ahhh," May negó con la cabeza. "Bueno. Sí, eso es... Sí. Sigamos buscando un traje, y voy a pensar en esto."

 

***

 

Peter se alegró de que May fuera tan buena al respecto. Lo había buscado. 17 era edad suficiente. Peter se sintió culpable y torpe incluso de pensar en esos términos, porque como le había dicho a May, ni siquiera sabía si iba así con el Sr. Stark. Sólo quería estar preparado para cualquier resultado. Todo lo que podía decir por sí mismo era que si Tony quería, él también. Si no, lo dejaría solo. Mantenlo profesional.

Peter terminó encontrando dos trajes. Uno era de color burdeos, y un poco fuera de su zona de confort, pero cuando May se echó a llorar al verlo, supo que tenía que conseguirlo. El otro era un número negro liso con solapas de seda. Vino con un chaleco también. Tal vez conseguir dos trajes era ambicioso para él ya que no sabía si iba a haber algún segundo o tercer hurra, como a Tony le gustaba llamarlos. Sin embargo, sería bueno estar preparado. A Tony parecía gustarle lo suficiente incluso después de dos encuentros. Tal vez no era tonto pensar que esto podría convertirse en algo más. Oró para que lo fuera.

 

***

 

Regresaron al apartamento a las 3. Peter tenía unas pocas horas para prepararse y May tenía unas pocas horas para pensar cómo iba a manejar eso.

Peter se estaba poniendo inquieto a la hora de estar en casa. Quería que fueran las 7 ahora.

Peter: Heyyy. ¿Qué pasa?

Dios, tan estúpido. Este es Tony Stark. No le hablas así. Ughhhhh.

Tony Stark: Hey, niño. Dando vueltas por la tienda.

Tony Stark: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Mensajes de texto para cancelar?

Peter: NO. Sólo quería confirmar lol. ¿Todavía seguimos?

Tony Stark: Mientras no ocurra nada que ponga en peligro tu vida entre ahora y las 7.

Tony Stark: También deberías recibir un paquete en cualquier momento.

Peter saltó de su cama y corrió hacia la puerta. La abrió de golpe justo cuando un hombre descontento levantó la mano para llamar.

"¡Oye, te conozco! Estuviste aquí con el señor Stark", comentó Peter. Miró a escondidas la caja en las manos del hombre. Un regalo. Del Sr. Stark.

"Wow, nada te pasa", dijo el chico.  "Aquí", le empujó la caja y se alejó.

"¡Gracias!" Llamó Peter. "Señor." El guardaespaldas de Stark.

El chico saludó por encima del hombro sin volverse para mirar a Peter.

May se levantó del sofá para investigar: "¿Tony te envió algo?"

"Sí", dijo Peter alegremente. Se acercó a la mesa de la cocina para dejar la caja.

La caja estaba adornada con una simple tarjeta blanca.

_Esto te servirá._

_-TS_

"Ohhhhh Dios", jadeó Peter. Abrió la caja para revelar una chaqueta de traje cuidadosamente doblada. Doble botonadura, de plata con clase, no demasiado exagerada. Tony había incluido pantalones a juego y tres camisas. Uno negro, blanco y uno verde menta, por si acaso se sentía aventurero.

"Wow, eso es maravilloso", jadeó la tía May. "Te verás tan guapo".

Peter solo le dio una sonrisa estúpida.

Ella suspiró, "Supongo que tenemos nuestra respuesta sobre lo que es esto." May puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Peter, alisándole el pelo.

Peter la miró confundido.

"No le envías a alguien un atuendo para cenar a menos que sea especial", explicó May.

"Sí, pero es una cosa de gente rica", Peter se encogió de hombros. “Sucede en las películas todo el tiempo. Probablemente no quería que lo vieran con alguien que usa segunda mano".

May levantó las cejas, "Peter. ¿En serio?"

Peter miró hacia otro lado. Genial. ¿Esta era la parte en la que le prohibían ver a Tony?

"No sé lo que estoy haciendo", admitió May con un suspiro. “¿Te dejo salir con alguien treinta años mayor que tú? ¿Qué clase de persona me hace eso?"

Peter frunció el ceño.

"Pero si no te dejo ir... ¿es eso mejor? ¿Manteniéndote alejado de alguien que te gusta?"

"No sé qué decir", murmuró Peter. "Si le gustara... probablemente sería lo mejor que me hubiera pasado, pero tampoco quiero decepcionarte".

"Lo sé, cariño", suspiró May.

"No es un mal tipo. En absoluto ", dijo Peter. "Parece que debería ser malo porque soy joven, supongo. Pero no me siento así con él. Me trata como si yo fuera una persona. No cómo un niño o simplemente un caso de caridad."

"Sólo lo has visto dos veces", dijo May con delicadeza. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque él podía elegir a cualquiera", respondió Peter. "Dijo que no hace nada que no quiere... Si pudiera tener a alguien y quiere pasar tiempo conmigo. No sé, eso se siente como si pudiera ser importante. ¿Ya sabes?"

May miró a Peter con cariño: "Bueno, sería estúpido por no pensar que eres especial. Eres perfecto."

"Eso es lo que dijo", asintió Peter.

May suspiró: "¿De verdad crees que es un buen tipo? ¿No te va a jugar?

"Tal vez debería estar preocupado de que lo juegue", Peter se encogió de hombros. "Va en ambos sentidos".

"Está bien", asintió May. "Puedo aceptar eso. Pero si te obliga a hacer algo. Me refiero a cualquier cosa. Te pregunta algo que no te gusta. Trata cualquier cosa. Me llamas y te recojo. Sin excepciones."

"Lo prometo."

Peter sabía que eso no sucedería, pero estaba feliz de que May le estuviera dando una oportunidad. Él entendió que no podría haber sido fácil para ella.

"Todo en mí me dice que te mantenga en casa", se rió May. "Estás creciendo demasiado rápido".

"Está bien", aseguró Peter. "No me vas a perder".

"Claro que sí", estuvo de acuerdo May.

 

***

 

Peter fue a recuperar su teléfono tan pronto como la mirada vidriosa en los ojos de May desapareció. Se dejó entusiasmar por el traje.

Peter: Lo acabo de conseguir. Wow, Sr. Stark. El traje es increíble

Peter: Muchas gracias.

Tony Stark: Me alegra que te guste. No quería que te preocuparas por el atuendo.

Peter: es perfecto. De hecho, terminé yendo a la tienda antes para conseguir algunos trajes, pero eso no es nada comparado con esto. Tomé algunos gemelos que irán con tu regalo.

Tony Stark: No te sientas obligado. Puedes usarlo la próxima vez.

Peter miró al techo con alegría. Tony fue tan perfecto. Aún no habían cenado, y él ya estaba pensando en la siguiente. May estaría feliz de saber que Tony no lo estaba forzando a usar ropa de diseñador.

Peter: Estoy emocionado. Nunca he salido a cenar con nadie antes.

Peter: Además de mi amigo Ned y mi tía.

Peter se sonrojó al admitirlo. ¿Era eso patético para decir? ¿Demasiado?

Tony Stark: Qué lindo, Sr. Parker. Seré tu primero.

Whoa. Era fácil olvidar que estaba tratando con un playboy. Un tiburón, si él estaba siendo honesto. ¿Cómo se suponía que Peter iba a seguir con eso?


	12. 12 Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony se pregunta que diablos piensa que esta haciendo.

Tony no se molestó en preguntarse si enviar el traje era demasiado. Peter podría usarlo o no. A Tony no le importaba lo que llevaba el niño. Estaba feliz de poder pasar un tiempo con el chico. Fue refrescante estar cerca de alguien tan joven y enérgico. Todo lo demás en su vida era sobre negocios todo el tiempo. Todos querían saber en qué estaba trabajando o cómo iba a revolucionar de nuevo laindustria de la tecnología _._ Tony disfrutó de tener una conversación con Peter que no giraba en torno a números de acciones o puntos de comercialización. Peter era solo él mismo. Si Tony era realmente honesto, era agradable estar cerca de alguien que todavía estaba impresionado por el lujo. Era divertido poder impresionar a Peter. Estropearlo.

Tony se molestó en preguntarse si ese comentario de "seré tu primero" fue demasiado avanzado. Realmente no lo había dicho así. Fue una de esas oportunidades de ser coqueto que simplemente aprovechó sin importar si era apropiado o no. Tony podría haber dicho cualquier cantidad de cosas.  _Yo tambien estoy emocionado. Será divertido. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el traje._ Tony no se sentía culpable por ser sugestivo, ese barco había navegado en 1985. Era más como que no quería que Peter pensara que tenía que ser así.

No era estúpido y sabía que el niño estaba muy enamorado. Incluso si no hubiera visto la prueba en su página de garabatos, Tony todavía podía decirlo. El rubor, los ojos abiertos, el flirteo vacilante y el tartamudeo. Aunque eso solo parecía una cosa de Peter. Tony sabía que no le llevaría mucho llevar a Peter a donde quería, pero también recordó lo que era ser un adolescente. Había una gran diferencia entre el coqueteo, los enamoramientos y la imaginación, y en realidad irse a la par con uno de los hombres más ricos de los Estados Unidos. Tony sabía lo que era el desequilibrio de poder, y todo lo que estaba haciendo con Peter lo gritaba. ¿Pero quién era él para negar a Peter Parker? Aún así, lo mantendría ligero hasta que Peter hizo un movimiento. Esa fue la condición que se propuso.

**RIP Stan Lee, hoy les actualizo un capítulo extra en honor a nuestro querido Stan Lee que falleció hace unas horas.**

 


	13. 13 Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter y Tony van a un restaurante elegante.

Cuando Peter se puso el traje, se sorprendió de lo acertado que había sido Tony al adivinar sus medidas. El traje le queda como un guante. Los gemelos que había comprado del Ejército de Salvación parecían un sueño con el color metálico del traje. Óvalos de base roja con telas plateadas superpuestas. Eran hermosos.

May estaba casi en lágrimas cuando terminó el look con sus zapatos de vestir y su cabello recogido.

"Esto es como en Titanic cuando Jack Dawson va a encontrarse con Rose", gritó. "Oh, déjame hacerte una foto".

Peter posó frente a la puerta del apartamento obedientemente.

"Ni siquiera es una cita, May", Peter se sonrojó. "Es sólo una cosa amistosa".

"Es una cita, Peter. Es totalmente una cita."

Peter levantó las manos en señal de derrota: "Ojalá lo fuera".

"Confía en mí", dijo May. "Si quieres puedo preguntarle cuando venga".

"¡No! No, no, no hagas eso", suplicó Peter. Su corazón ya latía más rápido con la anticipación de la vergüenza.

 .

Cuando Tony golpeó la puerta, Peter se sintió mareado.

"¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?", Le preguntó a May. "Sabes, treinta años es bastante... si quisieras que me quedara en casa".

"No me tientes", ella se rió. "Ahora que estoy invirtiendo en esto, necesito ver cómo funciona".

"Oh Dios", Peter tragó saliva. "Él viene aquí".

Peter se estremeció cuando escuchó el golpe en la puerta. ¿El ascensor era usualmente tan rápido?

"Limpieza," Tony llamó a través de la puerta.

"Oh, es divertido", May golpeó a Peter en el brazo. "Relájate", la tranquilizó. "No es una cita, ¿recuerdas? Beca. Ciencia. Ingeniería aburrida ", cantaba ella. "Tranquilo tigre."

"Sí, genial. De acuerdo," Peter asintió, alisando su traje. "No es una cita. Por supuesto. Genial."

 .

"Mmm", murmuró Tony mientras entraba en la habitación. "¿Quién es esta hermosa joven?"

"Esa es. Esa es mí. Esa es la tía May ", luchó Peter.

"Por supuesto que lo es," Tony alcanzó su mano para besarse.

Peter apartó la mirada en celos. ¿Por qué Tony era así? Que caballero.

"Peter", saludó Tony.

Peter trató de no hacer pucheros cuando su mano no fue besada. Él consiguió una palmada en el hombro en su lugar.

"Guau. Recuérdame darle propina a mi sastre. El traje parece excepcional".

Peter le dio a Tony una sonrisa de autocrítica. "Sí, gracias de nuevo".

"Oh, esos gemelos", reflexionó Tony. Alcanzó la muñeca de Peter para examinarlos más de cerca. "Linda."

Peter podía decir que Tony lo decía en serio. Sus ojos se ablandaron cuando estaba siendo genuino. La expresión coqueta era diferente. Este fue un verdadero cumplido.

Peter deseaba que Tony hubiera seguido sosteniendo su mano.

"Está bien, May", Tony dio una palmada. “Déjame sacar al joven Pete de tus manos para pasar la noche. ¿Qué dices? ¿10? ¿10:30?”

"10 estará bien", May cruzó los brazos.

"10 es", sonrió Tony. "Está bien, ¿vamos, Pete? El restaurante está a poca distancia, y estamos a la hora".

"Oh. Sí, "Peter se tambaleó hacia adelante. "Vamos a hacerlo."

Peter siguió a Tony por la puerta. "¡Adiós, May!"

"Diviértete, cariño", respondió ella. Ella le dio un pulgar hacia arriba antes de cerrar la puerta.

 .

"Realmente te ves muy bien", dijo Tony cuando llegaron al ascensor.

"Gracias, tú también. Pero, como que siempre usas un traje, siempre lo haces ", se rió Peter. Oh, mierda. ¿Fue grosero decir eso?

Tony sonrió, "Para eso son las gafas".

"¡Oh! Tengo unas gafas hoy ", recordó Peter. "Me recordaron a ti." Se metió la mano en el bolsillo para recuperar las sombras teñidas de amarillo. Eran aviadores, y su armazón era un tinte único: hacía difícil saber si el armazón era plateado u dorado.

Tony levantó las cejas y arrebató el par de las manos de Peter. "Te las cambio."

Peter no pudo evitar emocionarse cuando Tony se puso las gafas. Fue tan agradable ver a Tony llevar algo que había seleccionado. Se sentía íntimo.

Peter miró las sombras simples pero extravagantes en su mano. La pareja tenía lentes rojas con un grueso marco azul. Eran Fendi.

"Son un poco difíciles de ver", se rió Tony. "Pero son geniales".

Peter los desdobló con cuidado y se los puso en la cara. "¿Cómo se ven?"

Tony chasqueó la lengua, "Cool".

Peter agachó la cabeza. Intentó no pensar cuánto costaban las gafas. Los amarillos habían sido dos dólares.

.

Peter intentó no mirar demasiado a Tony mientras iban en ascensor hasta la planta baja. Tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que no tenía pruebas de que fuera una cita. No quería emocionarse y arruinarlo todo. Había llegado a leer la letra pequeña de la oferta de becas. Hubo contingencias, y Peter sabía que podría perderlo si no actuaba adecuadamente. Decidió esperar a que Tony hiciera un movimiento. Se sintió mejor una vez que abandonó la preocupación. Todo estaba en las manos de Tony ahora.

"Sé que te gusta la comida rápida tanto como a mí", comenzó a decir Tony, agachándose en su auto. Esta vez fue el R8 Spyder blanco. "Pero, esta vez pensé que te debía un regalo".

"Claro", Peter trató de hacer su tono ligero. "¿A dónde?"

"Se llama Per Se", Tony meneó las cejas.

"Está bien, suena bien", asintió Peter. "No he oído hablar de eso, per se, pero estoy seguro de que es bueno".

Tony se rió de la broma de Peter.

Peter se sentó tranquilamente en el asiento del pasajero mientras Tony los azotaba por la ciudad.

"¿Alguna música que te guste?" Tony preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio.

"Uhh, ¿puedo enchufar mi teléfono? ¿Si tienes un cable auxiliar?" Dijo Peter.

"Enciende tu Bluetooth", sonrió Tony.

Peter se deslizó a través de la configuración de su teléfono para encenderlo.

Tony presionó algunos botones en su tablero y le hizo un gesto a Peter, "Dale".

Peter se sintió irracionalmente nervioso. Era solo música, pero era muy importante establecer el estado de ánimo adecuado. ¿Qué pasaría si el señor Stark pensara que era una tontería?

Recorrió su biblioteca de música hasta que llegó a uno de sus artistas favoritos. Elegir una canción específica fue difícil porque tenía sus preferencias, pero seleccionar la canción perfecta era crucial. Se instaló en The City de 1975.

Tony nunca dejó pasar nada sin comentar, así que tuvo que decir algo: "¿Genial, banda británica?"

"S-sí", asintió Peter, agarrando su teléfono. "Son de Manchester".

"Puedo escucharlo", Tony presionó un botón en su volante para aumentar el volumen.

.

Peter estaba más que ansioso cuando él y Tony llegaron al restaurante. Esto no era como ir a Burger King, o incluso sentarse como el de Chili's. Este era un restaurante elegante, un verdadero gourmet, caro como joder, el restaurante R de la capital. De repente se sintió exactamente como Jack Dawson en Titanic. ¿Qué tenedor se suponía que debía usar? ¿Qué pasa con todas las personas ricas que no conocía?

Sin embargo, no quería expresar sus preocupaciones en voz alta. El señor Stark ya estaba arriesgando al traerlo aquí. No actuaría desagradecido y nervioso.

"Te ves guapo, chico", Tony le dio una palmada a Peter en la espalda mientras caminaban hacia las puertas del restaurante. "Sólo quédate a mi lado si estás nervioso. Nadie te molestará."

Peter decidió que Tony realmente era increíble. Peter apostó a que Tony no se había sentido nervioso ni un solo día en su vida, así que, ¿cómo pudo verlo en otra persona, alguien que solo había conocido durante un par de semanas?

"Gracias, Sr. Stark. Uh, ¿puedes simplemente", Peter se rió con torpeza," dejarme saber si hago algo mal? Como si hubiera etiqueta o algo que no sé".

El Sr. Stark le lanzó a Peter una expresión de adoración: "Por supuesto, Pete. Estarás genial".

Cuando Peter pasó junto a la anfitriona, apenas captó las "Buenas noches, señor Stark" antes de que lo llevaran a un rincón acogedor en la parte trasera del restaurante.

El Sr. Stark se aseguró de tomar asiento frente al restaurante. Sin embargo, fue un catch-22. Nadie reconocería a Peter y vendría, pero Tony quería que Peter pudiera concentrarse en la comida, no en la élite de Nueva York. Sin embargo, el problema con Tony de cara al frente fue que era fácilmente reconocible. La gente ya sabía que no debía interrumpirlo, pero todavía había unos pocos que probablemente querrían venir a ver la nueva carne: Peter.

"Elegí este lugar porque tienen un menú diferente cada día", explicó Tony en voz baja. "Es un menú de degustación, así que hay toneladas de cosas. Elimina la presión y ordena una entrada y reza a cada Dios para que no sea asqueroso".

Peter se echó a reír: "Lo siento mucho..."

"Para", Tony sacudió la cabeza. "No te disculpes. Relájate. Intenta disfrutar. "

Peter asintió, "Está bien".

"Además, es privado", agregó Tony. "Se toman a sí mismos muy en serio, por lo que no hay posibilidad de que nos tomen una foto".

Peter no sabía qué decir a eso. Milagrosamente, su secreto aún era seguro en la escuela. Sin duda, Flash no iba a contarles a todos sobre el éxito de Peter. Eso dejó al cuerpo estudiantil preguntándose por qué Tony había estado allí, pero Peter nunca confirmó ni negó los rumores. Se alegró de que hubiera salido de esa manera. Al parecer, Tony sentía lo mismo. Una vez que se corriera la voz de que Peter había recibido la beca, las cosas cambiarían. Peter estaría conectado públicamente con Stark Industries, por lo que todo lo que él hiciera se reflejaría en la compañía. Tony estaba tratando de proteger a Peter de eso el mayor tiempo posible.

"Nunca he ordenado nada sin alcohol aquí, por lo que debería ser interesante", comentó Tony.

"Me llevaré cualquier cosa. ¿Algún tipo de jugo gourmet, exótico? ¿O soda carbonatada con agua de duendes de los manantiales de los Apalaches?" Peter bromeó con una risa nerviosa.

Tony casi se ahoga.

Peter se alegró de ver la sonrisa reflejarse en sus ojos otra vez.

"¿Puedo mantenerte?" Tony preguntó.

Peter no contestó porque hubiera sido incómodo decir que sí.

.

Peter terminó recibiendo un té helado que estaba perfectamente bien con él.

Tony recibió una ginebra y un tónico que parecía ridículamente elegante. Peter no sabía mucho sobre el alcohol, pero sabía lo suficiente como para saber que la ginebra y el tónico tenían cal para una guarnición. Esta bebida tenía todo tipo de frutas y verduras pegadas, y se afeitaba el hielo.

Peter enarcó las cejas ante la bebida. "¿Cuánto cuesta algo así?", Preguntó.

Tony frunció el ceño como si nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pensar: "Si valen la pena, entre treinta y cincuenta".

Peter miró a Tony mirándolo. El hombre parecía estar buscando incomodidad. Peter no quería que Tony pensara que se sentía fuera de lugar. Realmente no lo hizo. Tony era rico, y podía gastar su dinero en lo que quisiera. Peter no se iba a colgar de eso.

"Tal vez deberíamos ir a un lugar donde la edad para beber sea un poco menor", Peter se sonrojó. "De esa manera podría probar uno."

"Toma un sorbo de la mía", instó Tony.

"Está bien", Peter se lamió los labios, alcanzando la bebida vacilante. Bebió cuidadosamente la bebida clara y burbujeante, tratando de esquivar los aderezos. Sacó los labios mientras deliberaba. "Es un poco ¿amargo?"

Tony sonrió, "¿Cómo está el té helado, señor aventurero?"

Peter deslizó su bebida hacia Tony.

"Dulce", reconoció Tony. "Eso es apropiado".

Peter miró hacia otro lado.

"Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo esta semana en la escuela?", Se preguntó Tony.

Peter inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Generalmente, cuando la gente le preguntaba cómo estaba la escuela, solo querían escuchar que era bueno o que él estaba aprendiendo mucho. Se sintió reconfortado cuando Tony preguntó, no estaba preguntando qué tan bueno era, sino qué tan malo era. Fue más real.

"Realmente cállate a Flash", admitió Peter. Jugó con su gemelo mientras hablaba. "Pero, no creo que nada pueda detenerlo".

"¿Qué está diciendo ahora?", Preguntó Tony, su expresión oscura.

“No es nada importante porque él no quiere que nadie escuche. Entonces sabrían que yo había ganado. Está bien, señor. Puedo manejarlo”, aseguró Peter.

"¿Qué está diciendo?" Tony repitió.

Peter suspiró: "Está actuando como si realmente no ganara la beca de manera justa. Como si hubiera hecho algo para que me lo dieras." Peter se sonrojó ante la sugerencia.

"Eso es ridículo, ¿qué harías?", Preguntó Tony. "Oh."

"Sí," Peter se encogió de hombros. Se alegró de que Tony entendiera lo que estaba diciendo sin tener que decirlo explícitamente.

"Si quieres que te lleve a casa, puedo hacerlo", ofreció Tony. "Si esto le da a la gente una idea equivocada... tal vez sea mejor no hacerlo".

Peter frunció el ceño. Así que lo había estado leyendo mal. La primera mención de que podría haber algo más entre ellos, y Tony estaba retrocediendo. Tanto para el XO como para el flirteo. Peter fue tonto al pensar que Tony podría haberlo visto en una perspectiva sexual.

"¿Más bien como que no quieres que me dé una idea equivocada?", Murmuró Peter.

Tony frunció el ceño, "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Oh", Peter fingió inocencia, "dije que no creo que la gente tenga una idea equivocada".

Tony arqueó las cejas. Huh

.

Cuando Tony recibió la factura, Peter la miró con indiferencia. No era que le importara particularmente cuánto era; Tony era un multimillonario, podía permitírselo. Peter solo quería saber. Su mente revuelta enmendada solo quería saber cuánto valgo.

La cuenta fue de casi 600 dólares, y Peter hizo todo lo posible por no dejar que su cara revelara el impacto. 600 dólares era una nueva laptop. La mitad de un coche. Unas vacaciones de fin de semana.

"¿Todo bien?" Tony preguntó después de entregarle al camarero su tarjeta de crédito.

Peter asintió.

"¿El precio no te molesta?" Tony presionó.

"Si me quejara de que gastaras dinero en mí, eso iría en contra de toda la premisa de nuestra relación", respondió Peter. "La beca", aclaró.

"Touché", Tony levantó la última de sus bebidas.

.

"¿Por qué están todos en su propia cabeza?" Tony preguntó cuando estaban de vuelta en el coche. "¿Estás enojado por algo?"

"No, Sr. Stark. Lo siento ", Peter sacudió la cabeza. "La noche fue genial, y la comida fue increíble. Realmente aprecio que me traigas aquí, y todo. ¿Supongo que estoy cansado?"

Tony frunció el ceño.

"Está bien", Tony aceptó después de un momento. “Todavía nos queda media hora en el reloj de May. ¿Quieres tomar el camino largo a casa?"

"Claro", Peter se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Tal vez Tony no lo quería de esa manera, pero al menos ahora eran una especie de amigos.


	14. 14 Tony

Tony estaba completamente estupefacto con respecto a lo que había salido mal. Había dejado a Peter, pero el chico había rechazado su petición de llevarlo a su apartamento. Tony podía ignorarlo, pero el chico había estado completamente malhumorado durante la última hora de la noche. Ni siquiera habían capitalizado el toque de queda. Peter estaba en casa temprano.

Tony había visto a Peter desaparecer en el edificio de apartamentos con nada más que confusión en su rostro.  _¿He estado leyendo mal todo esto?_ Había querido preguntar si Peter estaba incómodo, o si hubiera hecho algo malo, pero esas frases tenido un registro perfecto de  _lo que_  la gente incómoda. No quería llamar más la atención. Tony acababa de dejar ir al niño.

Condujo por el vecindario de Peter durante media hora antes de retirarse a Manhattan.

"¿Jarv?"

"¿Sí señor?"

"¿Tienes audio de alrededor de las 9 pm?" Tony preguntó mientras cambiaba de carril.

"Lo hago. ¿Quiere que reproduzca audio?"

"Uh, busca el archivo para mencionar la escuela. Reproduce desde allí".

Tony escuchó mientras Jarvis reproducía su conversación.

_Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo esta semana en la escuela?_

_Realmente_ _callaste_ _a Flash, pero, no creo que nada pueda detenerlo_

_¿Qué está diciendo ahora?_

_No es nada importante,_ _porque él no quiere que nadie escuche. Entonces sabrían que yo había ganado. Está bien, señor. Puedo manejarlo._

_¿Qué está diciendo?_

_Está actuando como si realmente no ganara la beca de manera justa. Como si hubiera hecho algo para que me lo dieras._

_Eso es ridículo, ¿qué harías? Oh._

_Sí._

_Si quieres que te lleve a casa, puedo hacerlo. Si esto le da a la gente una idea equivocada... tal vez sea mejor no hacerlo._

_¿Más bien como que no quieres que me dé una idea equivocada?_

"Whow reproduce esa parte otra vez", Tony apretó el volante.

_Más como que no quieres que me dé una idea equivocada._

"Está bien, eso es suficiente", le dijo Tony a Jarvis.

Así que eso fue todo. Ahí es donde la había jodido. Tony sonrió. Está bien, esto no fue tan malo. Peter no estaba molesto porque Tony venía demasiado fuerte; estaba molesto porque pensó que había malinterpretado los avances de Tony.

"Mensaje de texto a Peter Parker", suspiró Tony.


	15. 15 Peter

Tony Stark: ¿Qué tal si vamos a algún lugar más en tu territorio la próxima vez?

Tony Stark: Puedo decir que la pasaste bien... hasta el final. Déjame compensarte.

Peter: No necesitas hacer nada. Fue mi culpa.

Peter: Pero sí, eso sería dulce. Realmente no sé dónde van las celebridades (?) Aquí es donde sugeriría los bolos. ¿Va Tony Stark a los bolos?

Tony Stark: Tony Stark va a los bolos, o eso me han dicho.

Tony Stark: resulta que soy dueño de una bolera.

Peter: Dios eres tan genial.

Peter: ¿Te va a gustar cerrarlo y darle al personal el día libre como en las películas?

Tony Stark: Obviamente.

Peter: Dios mío, sólo estaba bromeando.

Tony Stark: Solo tengo que revisar mi agenda. Puede que no sea por un par de semanas, pero sucederá.

Peter: está bien, está bien. Sé que estás ocupado.

Tony Stark: Te lo haré saber. XO

Peter suspiró. Cuanto más amable era Tony, más confuso era. ¿Estaba Tony tan solo y cansado de su mundo que quería escabullirse de él? ¿Estaba todo esto viniendo del aburrimiento? Peter no podía entenderlo. Tony era caliente y frío. Un minuto estaba coqueteando y diciendo XO, y al siguiente decía que tal vez debería llevar a Peter a casa para que la gente no tuviera la idea equivocada. Fue exasperante.

"Toc toc", dijo May, abriendo suavemente la puerta.

Peter estaba acostado en su cama, todavía en el traje.

"¿Cómo te fue, amor?"

"Fue... fue increíble, May", admitió Peter. "Fuimos a este restaurante de lujo, y llegó a costar como seiscientos dólares. Fue súper amable. Yo solo... no es como lo que pensé que era".

"Bueno, no puedo decir que no estoy aliviado", admitió May, "pero lo siento. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Toda la noche que hablamos, básicamente no dijimos nada. ¿Ya sabes? Era como bromas al azar o burlas. Todavía no sé nada de él. Intentó preguntarme sobre la escuela y esas cosas, pero nunca fue a ningún lado".

Peter continuó: "Y luego dijo algo acerca de no querer darle a la gente una idea equivocada. No puedo recordar el contexto exacto, pero básicamente decía que vernos juntos en la cena iba a hacer que la gente pensara que estábamos saliendo. Como si fuera vergonzoso o malo para él."

May frunció el ceño. "Lo siento."

Peter se encogió de hombros: "Pero luego me envió un mensaje de texto y me preguntó si quería ir a jugar bolos en algún momento". Como, jode-. Lo siento. Pero en serio, ¿qué diablos quiere de mí?"

"Honestamente, ni siquiera sé qué decir a eso", May levantó las manos. "Es posible que incluso él no sepa lo que está haciendo".

"Sí, pero él es Tony Stark. Ha tenido más citas que un maldito calendario. Tiene que saber lo que está haciendo.

"Eso es verdad", concedió May.

"No sé qué hacer", Peter negó con la cabeza. "Todo esto parece tan extraño. ¿Cuál es el punto de perseguir a un hombre mayor si es así?"

"Te diré un secreto", sonrió May. "La escuela secundaria nunca termina".

"Oh, Dios, May. ¡No digas eso! Por favor ", se quejó Peter.

"Sólo digo. Los adultos solo actúan como si lo supieran todo. A veces estamos tan asustados, si no es que más asustados que tú. Pero, lo positivo de la noche es que te ves cómo un millón de dólares en ese traje".

Peter sonrió. Él no podía negar. "Oh, sí", resopló Peter, sacando las gafas del señor Stark de su bolsillo. "Él intercambió gafas conmigo".

"¿Él tomó tus gafas de segunda mano y te dio estas?" May frunció el ceño.

"Sí", Peter asintió. "¿Eso es algo malo?"

"No, Peter", sonrió May, "Creo que todavía hay esperanza para ti."

Peter aún tenía a Tony en su mente cuando Ned llegó a su casillero el lunes por la mañana.

"Amigo, ¿cómo te fue?", Ned le preguntó. "¿Intentó algo?"

"No", se burló Peter. "No es así. Definitivamente lo leí mal".

"Oh," Ned hizo un puchero. "Oh bien. Al menos tienes algo de comida gratis".

Peter sonrió. Ned siempre estaba mirando el lado positivo.

La sonrisa de Peter vaciló cuando la campana de la mañana fue seguida inmediatamente por un anuncio. La maestra apenas había superado la asistencia.

"Atención maestros y estudiantes, por favor informe al gimnasio para una reunión importante".

Unos cuantos vítores dispersos sonaron alrededor del aula. A todos les encantaba salir de clase.

Peter caminó por Ned al gimnasio. Se preguntó qué podía ser tan importante que las clases de la mañana fueran interrumpidas. La última vez que sucedió, hubo un desastre natural.

Peter se sentó en su silla, aguzando los oídos para ver si podía oír algo sobre por qué estaban allí. Ni siquiera los profesores lo sabían.

El director Morita finalmente se detuvo en el podio en el frente del gimnasio. "Buenos días a todos. Mis disculpas por el breve aviso en la asamblea. Solo nos contactaron poco antes de que te notificaran, pero te aseguro que es por una buena razón", hizo una pausa.

"Como saben, es casi el final del año, lo que significa que nuestros estudiantes de último año se están graduando. Es el momento más estresante del año para estos estudiantes porque significa solicitar becas, pasantías, préstamos e ingreso a las mejores escuelas del país. Debido a la naturaleza prestigiosa de estos premios, muchas empresas y programas solo permiten que un estudiante obtenga sus beneficios".

"En Midtown, tenemos la suerte de tener muchos estudiantes que califican para varios premios y suplementos monetarios. Todos deberían estar muy orgullosos. Este año, uno de nuestros estudiantes graduados ha ganado uno de los premios más prestigiosos del país. La beca exclusiva proporcionada por Industrias Stark. Este premio se otorga a un estudiante cada año. No solo en Nueva York, sino en los Estados Unidos. Esta beca otorga al beneficiario un viaje completo a cualquier universidad a la que quiera ir y al nivel de grado que desee poseer".

Peter estaba a punto de cagarse a sí mismo. Su cara entera se puso roja, y se deslizó en su silla. Ya podía sentir los ojos de Flash sobre él. Un par de grupos de estudiantes murmuraban, aquellos que habían oído que el Sr. Stark había sido visto con Peter Parker. Todos estaban poniendo dos y dos juntos.

"Me gustaría presentarle al Sr. Tony Stark, el propietario de Stark Industries. Él lo tomará de aquí."

Todo el gimnasio estalló con palmas y gritos.

Peter quería morir.

"Santa mierda", susurró Ned. "¿Sabías que estaba haciendo esto?"

"No," Peter chilló.

"Hola a todos", sonrió Tony. Ni siquiera se molestó en pararse detrás del podio. Simplemente tocó su auricular para asegurarse de que estaba conectado al sistema de sonido, y luego se paseó por el frente del gimnasio.

"Ser el dueño de una empresa es increíble", suspiró, "pero es un trabajo constante. Si no es una cosa, es otra. Precios de acciones, proyectos, contratación, despido, bla bla", Tony agitó su mano. "Es mucho como la escuela secundaria, en realidad. Siempre hay alguien en tu cola para algo. Ya sea la tarea de español, o la tarea de álgebra. El profesor de drama insiste en que te inscribas en el musical a pesar de que odias cantar... "

"Y al igual que en la escuela secundaria, es bueno cuando puedes alejarte de lo mundano y encontrar tu ritmo. Encuentra algo que te distraiga de toda la monotonía de las tareas aburridas y de tus compañeros de clase. En mi trabajo, hay dos cosas que hacen eso por mí. Desaparecer en mi taller durante horas y horas es lo primero. Lo segundo, "hizo una pausa", es ayudar a los estudiantes más brillantes del país a llegar a donde necesitan ir. En Stark Industries, podemos fomentar el futuro de la juventud. Miles de niños cada año, al igual que ustedes, solicitan mis pasantías, mis becas y mis programas. Financiado cientos de proyectos de investigación en todo el país. Para mí, ese es mi baile de la noche del viernes. Mi sábado por la tarde viaje al centro comercial. Me gusta eso. Ayudando a los niños. Habla de compras con algunas de las mentes más brillantes que jamás conocerás. Oh, y el dinero no lastima," dice mientras ríe.

Todos rieron.

"Y es por eso que estoy aquí en tu pequeño rincón de la ciudad. Midtown Tech, tienes una de esas gemas que paso todo el tiempo tratando de encontrar. Tengo a alguien que creo, y no me cites sobre esto, podría llegar a ser un loco, puede ser uno de los mejores del país. Demonios, incluso podría ser el siguiente yo. Un niño como este solo aparece una vez en la vida, y nunca he estado más feliz con mi afición. Agregar este logro único en mi colección es uno de mis momentos de mayor orgullo. No puedo esperar a ver a dónde nos lleva en el futuro."

"¡Escuchémoslo para el Sr. Peter Parker, que es el más nuevo receptor de la Beca Optimum de Stark Industries! Ven aquí arriba, Pete."

Las piernas de Peter apenas lo llevaron hacia el frente. Su estómago estaba rodando. Sus orejas apenas registraron los aplausos. Una parte distante de su mente notó que todos sus maestros estaban de pie. Toneladas de niños le sonreían. El resto de ellos estaban fulminando con celos.

"Oye, ahí está", Tony extendió los brazos para un abrazo.

Peter se puso al lado de Tony. Él dejó que el hombre lo apretara.

Tony se echó hacia atrás para mirar a Peter en el interrogatorio. "¿De acuerdo?" Dijo él.

Peter asintió débilmente. Fue mucho.

Tony sonrió.

"De todos modos," Tony saludó con la mano, "No voy a hacer que Peter le dé las gracias a la academia ni nada de eso. ¡Va a tener suficiente trabajo que hacer cuando vaya al MIT este otoño! "

Más aplausos.

"Realmente, no hay mucho más en esta presentación, excepto para mostrarles a ustedes que no tienen que venir de familias ricas o que los padres de la Ivy League lo hagan bien. Sí, Peter podría haberte robado este, pero si esta escuela pudiera producir algo como esto. Entonces tengo muchas esperanzas para todos en esta sala. Muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando qué es exactamente tan especial acerca de Peter. ¿Por qué fue seleccionado cuando tus proyectos y ensayos podrían haber sido tan buenos?"

"Eso es fácil", Tony se encogió de hombros. "Peter es el paquete completo. Es un niño sólido. Tres extraescolares, un GPA perfecto, y no se sorprenda si ve su propuesta de proyecto utilizada por algunas de las empresas más grandes del mundo en pocos años".

Peter se sonrojó. Fue incómodo pararse frente a todos mientras Tony hablaba. Quería ir y sentarse.

"Si le quitas algo a esto, es que el trabajo duro es recompensado, y más que nada, ser amable y honesto te llevará a todas partes. Peter se ganó esto. Él se lo merece. Sí, claro, apesta para el resto de ustedes, pero sé que todos ustedes encontrarán el éxito de una manera u otra. No tienes que llegar al máximo en la escuela secundaria ", se rió. "Y si no te importa nada de esto, ¡al menos todos los que están aquí están recibiendo dos boletos para la Stark Expo este verano!"

La gente estaba de pie.

"Vamos a escucharlo de nuevo para Peter", sonrió Tony. "Dios, me siento celoso de que ustedes lo hayan tenido todo este tiempo".

Peter se sintió aliviado cuando Tony terminó su discurso. Tony se acercó a él y le revolvió el cabello mientras los estudiantes y el personal aplaudían en todo el gimnasio. La Expo Stark fue un gran negocio. El hecho de que alguien de Midtown ganara la beca Stark fue algo muy importante. La inscripción para el próximo año académico estaba a punto de dispararse. Peter estaba afiliado oficialmente a Stark Industries, y eso fue suficiente para que al menos fuera una celebridad de la lista B. Si no es una A.

Tony saludó a todos y salió de la habitación, arrastrando a Peter con él. Podía escuchar al director regresar al podio para despedir a todos.

"Oye", dijo Tony en voz baja. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Peter frunció el ceño.

"Varias razones, en realidad", Tony se encogió de hombros. "Tengo que hacerlo, y lo he estado retrasando tanto que Potts está listo para matarme. Y también, estaba pensando en lo que dijiste sobre esa tonta pensando que ganaste el dinero por cualquier motivo que no fuera tu mente".

"Podrías haberme advertido".

"No quería que te preocuparas por eso", Tony se encogió de hombros. "Además, habrías saltado".

Peter resopló. Quería estar loco por eso, pero su mente todavía estaba confusa por toda la emoción. Realmente no sabía cómo sentirse. "Así que. ¿Cuándo vamos a jugar a los bolos?

"¿Qué tal esta noche?" Tony sonrió.

"Está bien", estuvo de acuerdo Peter. "¿Escríbeme?"

Tony le dio un pulgar hacia arriba cuando todos empezaron a salir del gimnasio. Peter vio a Tony firmando autógrafos mientras se dirigía a la clase.


	16. 16 Tony

Tony sabía que la asamblea era demasiado, pero pensó que necesitaba hacer algo grandioso. Algo para demostrarle a Peter que no estaba tratando de ocultar nada. Básicamente le había dicho a toda la escuela lo perfecto que pensaba que era Peter.

No tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Peter de nuevo hasta que lo recogió para jugar a los bolos. Peter había insistido en que Tony no tenía que subir, así que había esperado en su auto a que Peter bajara. Se arrepintió cuando Peter subió al auto. Después de que lo abrazó en la asamblea, se dio cuenta de que los abrazos entre ellos eran muy deficientes. Solo habían tenido ese.

Tony no pudo resistirse a dirigirse al elefante en el auto. "Sé que fue mucho. ¿Estás enojado?"

Peter suspiró, "Estaba un poco... molesto al principio. Pero, todos me felicitaron todo el día y mis maestros estaban súper orgullosos. Flash ni siquiera se molestó en decir nada, y creo que, a tu manera, ¿eso es lo que intentabas hacer? Así que gracias."

Tony fue sorprendido. Literalmente nadie le agradeció por nada. Por lo general, fue castigado o criticado, y luego ofreció una especie de media disculpa, y ambas partes fingieron que nunca sucedió. Había esperado hacer un poco de arrastre para volver a las buenas gracias de Peter. Lo último que había esperado era un agradecimiento.

"¿Perdón?" Tony preguntó. "¿Estas diciendo gracias?"

Peter se encogió de hombros, "Uh, ¿sí?"

“Te avergonzé frente a la escuela. No te dije que iba a hacer eso. Te he delatado."

Peter resopló. "Supongo que puedes verlo de esa manera. Fue un poco agradable, para ser honesto. Sí, estaba nervioso, pero realmente trabajé duro para el premio. Me gustó que les dijeras eso a todos".

"Tú..." Tony lo intentó. Guau. ¿Que era esto? Estaba perdido por las palabras. "Estas—"

Peter negó con la cabeza. "¿Bolos?"

"Bolos", asintió Tony. "Los bolos son buenos".

"Tía May dijo 10 de nuevo, ya que es una noche de escuela", sonrió Peter.

"Ugh, los adultos apestan".


	17. 17 Peter

"¿Eres dueño de esta bolera?" Comentó Peter cuando entraron en el estacionamiento vacío.

"Sí", Tony se encogió de hombros, caminando por el edificio. Abrió las puertas con una sonrisa.

"Tuve mi fiesta de cumpleaños número 13 aquí", se rio Peter. "No tenía ni idea."

"Oh, tengo muchas cosas en todas partes", explicó Tony. "No me sorprendería si frecuentaras mis negocios secretos más de una vez".

Peter sacudió la cabeza: "Me pregunto qué estabas haciendo cuando yo tenía 13 años".

Tony hizo una mueca.

"¿Dónde más tuviste una fiesta?", Preguntó Tony, entrando al edificio. Encendió todas las luces.

"Uh, justo aquí. Creo que tal vez un McDonald’s cuando era más joven"

Tony sonrió. "Eso es lindo".

"¿Dónde tuviste tus fiestas de cumpleaños?", preguntó Peter. "¿París? ¿Londres?"

"De vez en cuando", admitió Tony.

"Tu cumpleaños se acerca en un par de semanas, ¿no?", Preguntó Peter, tratando de mantenerlo informal.

"De hecho lo es", suspiró Tony.

Peter asintió. "Entonces, ¿cómo es que Stark Industries no está enlucida en cada retorno de bolas en el edificio? Ni siquiera tienes un registro".

"Es mejor dejar algunas cosas sin marca", explicó Tony. "De todos modos, no me pertenece para la atención".

"¿Te gusta tener lugares donde ir donde puedas ser normal?", Lo intentó Peter.

"Sí, chico", Tony estuvo de acuerdo.

Peter miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar una bola que no fuera demasiado pesada.

Tony fue detrás del mostrador. "¿Qué tamaño de zapatos, Pete?"

Peter miró a Tony. "Usted sabía el tamaño de mi traje. ¿No deberías saber el tamaño de mi zapato también?"

Tony sacudió la cabeza: "Vamos a ir diez y media".

"¿Sabe cómo trabajar en los carriles, señor Stark?", Preguntó Peter. Vio a Tony acceder a la computadora detrás del mostrador. Un fuerte zumbido indicaba que los carriles 10 y 11 estaban funcionando. "¿Los construiste?"

"No", se rio Tony. "Soy una especie de ingeniero, sin embargo. No estoy seguro si te diste cuenta. Si no puedo trabajar en una bolera, entonces estoy en un gran problema".

"Oh," Peter se sonrojó, "Sí, lo siento. Eso tiene sentido."

Tony continuó riéndose. "¿Estás nervioso o algo así? ¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé", admitió Peter. "Es genial, supongo. Tú, bueno, ya sabes. Eres Tony Stark. Puedes pasar el rato con cualquiera, pero estás aquí en una bolera conmigo", se calló. "Yo... es. Sí."

Tony asintió en comprensión, "Bueno, aligérate. Necesitas estar en tu juego, para que pueda vencerte de la mejor manera".

Peter se rio, "¿Crees que me vas a vencer? Date cuenta, Stark ".

"Ahh, ahí está", Tony señaló a Peter.

 .

Peter saltó de su silla cuando Tony recibió un golpe en el primer cuadro. "¡Oh, Dios mío, eso es increíble!" Extendió la mano para dar los cinco.

Tony le dio una palmada en la espalda. "Pensé que estábamos compitiendo. ¿Eso no significa que se supone que debes abuchearme o algo?"

"No", dijo Peter, caminando para agarrar su bola. "Es más divertido de esta manera".

Tony no apartó los ojos de Peter mientras él tomaba su turno.

"Un repuesto", Peter se encogió de hombros.

Tony extendió su mano para chocar los cinco.

"¿Quieres algo? ¿Comida? ¿Bebidas?" Preguntó Tony. "Prefiero no operar una freidora por mi dignidad, pero estoy seguro de que hay algo rápido allí".

"Ouuu," Peter asintió. “Si la máquina de granizado está encendida, tomaré una roja. Ah, y algunos nachos."

"¿Ven a la cocina conmigo?" Tony sugirió con una sonrisa fácil.

"Oh, sí", se levantó Peter.

Tony comenzó a caminar hacia el área de concesión. Sacó las llaves para poder abrir la puerta.

"Hace tanto tiempo que no comía bolera", comentó Peter.

"Sí, yo también", sonrió Tony, haciendo sonar sus llaves y guardándolas.

 .

Peter trató de no ser obvio mientras revisaba a Tony. El hombre paseaba por la cocina, revolviendo bolsas de plástico y contenedores de comida. Peter nunca había visto a Tony sin traje, así que esta fue básicamente una ocasión especial. Tony llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta desgastada de Black Sabbath. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, pero se la había quitado. Peter estaba obsesionado. Aunque sabía que Tony se vería bien en cualquier cosa. El aire de confianza que lo rodeaba era la mitad del atractivo. Tony no tenía ni seis pies de altura, pero para Peter, era como si alcanzara el techo.

 .

Tony le dio a Peter el reinado libre de la cocina. Peter terminó agarrando nachos, un granizado azul y rojo, y un perrito caliente, simplemente lo calentó en el microondas. "¿Quiere que le haga algo, señor Stark?"

Tony negó con la cabeza: "Está bien, soy más un tipo de persona que bebe".

Peter sonrió mientras Tony llenaba una taza con hielo y la colocaba debajo del dispensador de Coca.

"¿No hay alcohol esta noche?" Bromeó Peter.

"Tengo que mantenerme alerta para mantenerme al día con un cierto bateador", explicó Tony.

 .

"¿Qué hora es?", Preguntó Peter después del quinto juego. Había ganado dos, y Tony había ganado tres.

"9:27", dijo Tony.

"Vamos a hacer un juego más", sonrió Peter. "Tenemos que al menos empatar".

Peter esperaba que Tony mencionara el toque de queda cuando el hombre miró su reloj. Se alegró de saber que el hombre lo tenía en mente, pero estaba dispuesto a superar los límites si Peter decía que estaba bien.

Peter trajo todo lo que tenía para ganar el sexto juego.

Tony lanzó un gutterball y Peter se quejó: “¡Oye! No me dejes ganar. No es justo."

"Ojalá lo hubiera hecho a propósito", se rio Tony. "No soy tan caballero".

Peter fue apaciguado.

 

"Vamos, Pete. Solo necesitas uno. Puedes hacerlo”, alentó Tony.

Peter sonrió al hombre antes de caminar para lanzar su última vuelta.

"¡Sí, bebé!" Tony gritó cuando Peter lo hizo.

Peter apretó el puño, "¡Sí!". No pensó cuando corrió por el camino para abrazar al Sr. Stark.

"Oof," Tony exhaló cuando Peter se estrelló contra él. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del niño, "Buen trabajo".

Pedro no lo soltó. Se limitó a esperar, recordando el primer abrazo que había compartido con el señor Stark. Cómo había deseado que hubiera durado más, y cómo había deseado que nadie más hubiera estado en la habitación.

Tony no dijo nada cuando Peter no soltó. Simplemente frotó su mano ligeramente entre los omóplatos de Peter.

Peter se estaba mareando con el olor de la colonia de Tony. Olía muy fresco y picante. Peter físicamente no podía alejarse.

Tony estaba tan enamorado de Peter. "Tu cabello huele a manzanas", dijo Tony en voz baja.

Peter finalmente se obligó a retirarse de Tony, "¿Sí? ¿Es bueno eso?"

Tony asintió, "Me encantan las manzanas".

 .

Peter no podía dejar de pensar en el abrazo todo el camino de regreso a su apartamento. El olor de Tony estaba acortando su función cerebral. Todavía podía sentir la sensación fantasma de los brazos de Tony a su alrededor. Fue más que intoxicante.

"Mierda", siseó Tony, pisando el acelerador. "Es después de las 10".

"Está bien", suspiró Peter, "May no se enojará. Le envié un mensaje de texto."

Cuando Tony se detuvo frente al edificio, Peter se sentó en su asiento con la mano en la manija de la puerta. "No quiero ir, señor Stark".

"Yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas", admitió Tony. "Te enviaré un mensaje de texto, ¿vale?"

"Está bien", asintió Peter. "Eso fue muy divertido, ya sabes. Impresionante, en realidad. Gracias por traerme."

"En cualquier momento", respondió Tony.

"Está bien, bueno", Peter logró abrir la puerta, "Hasta luego".

"Sí," asintió Tony. "Dile a May que dije hola".

Peter sonrió, "Adiós, señor".

 


	18. 18 Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony desea que Peter haga un movimiento. Pepper esta sobre él.

Tony estaba completamente en shock. Había empezado a extrañar a Peter antes de que el chico saliera del auto. Peter era tan ligero y enérgico. Todo lo que salía de la boca del niño era una delicia. Era naturalmente gracioso y gentil. El era dulce.  _Ni siquiera es competitivo, por el amor de Dios._  Peter solo quería divertirse jugando a los bolos. Fue raro. Las personas en su mundo no le dieron los cinco. Eran apretones de manos y gestos educados. Tensión y competición. Quién podría ser más inteligente. Quién podría ganar más. A Peter no le importaba nada de eso. Tony no podía sacar al chico de su mente. Su pequeño y lindo paseo mientras tiraba la bola. La forma en que se pasó las manos por el pelo después de que perdió un juego. Su mega sonrisa cuando Tony consiguió un punto. Era tan fácil hacer feliz al niño, solo un granizado rojo lo había hecho, Tony definitivamente se estaba volviendo adicto a él.

Recordó su discurso sobre Peter en Midtown. Nada de lo que había dicho había sido una mentira. Realmente, podría haber dicho más. Le habría dicho a toda la escuela que nunca serían tan buenos como Peter. Nada de lo que hicieran o pensarían hacer se acercaría a tocar el nivel de Peter. Eso hubiera sido seriamente grosero, pero habría sido honesto. Esperaba que Peter hiciera un movimiento un poco más pesado que un abrazo la próxima vez que estuvieran juntos. Seguía pensando seriamente en esperar a que Peter iniciara una relación romántica. Tony no quería estar demasiado adelantado y asustar a Peter. Pensó que ya estaba siendo lo suficientemente obvio; le había pedido a Peter cada cita que habían tenido.

"Jarvis".

"¿Sí señor?"

"Reproducir audio. 10:10, creo que fue”.

_No quiero ir, señor Stark._

_Yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas. Te enviaré un mensaje de texto, ¿_ _v_ _ale?_

Está bien _. Eso fue muy divertido, ya sabes. Impresionante, en realidad. Gracias por traerme_

_En cualquier momento._

_Está bien, bueno. Hasta luego._

_Sí. Dile a May que dije hola._

_Adiós señor._

"Repite", dijo Tony.

"¿Que pasa contigo?"

Tony se despertó de su escritorio. Se había quedado dormido en el taller. Otra vez.

"¿Conmigo? Tú eres el que viene aquí gritando en medio de la noche ”, replicó Tony.

Pepper cruzó sus brazos, "Son las 10 de la mañana".

"Eso es lo que dije", dijo Tony.

"¿Se trata de ese niño?" Pepper entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Quién?", Preguntó Tony, apartándose de su escritorio para rodar por el suelo.

"Peter Parker", respondió ella con aire de suficiencia.

"¿Qué hay de él?"

"Eso es lo que te estoy preguntando, Tony. Vi tu discurso en la escuela. Midtown envió una grabación del mismo al correo electrónico que les diste, que afortunadamente me devolvieron las rutas. También enviaron una sincera carta de agradecimiento por las entradas para la Expo. ¿Esto te suena?"

"¿Sí?"

"Tony, has estado dando esta beca durante diez años. He visto todas tus presentaciones".

"Todavía no entiendo el tema, Pepper", Tony sacudió la cabeza. "¿Puedes darme las SparkNotes?"

"Te  _gusta_ ", acusó Pepper. "Tu discurso fue realmente algo más. Además, no me lo dijiste."

"No te digo muchas cosas", Tony se encogió de hombros.

"Frotas cada evento que haces en mi cara para recordarme que en realidad 'haces cosas por aquí'", se rió Pepper. "Intentaste escabullirte de mí. Me pregunto porque."

Tony se giró en su silla. "¿Y qué pasa si me gusta el niño?"

"Di esa oración otra vez, y ve si puedes elegir qué está mal con ella", sugirió Pepper.

"¿Oh qué? ¿Porque lo llamo niño?"

Pepper asintió.

"Tiene 17 años", saludó Tony. "¿Sabes lo que estaba haciendo a los 17?"

"Todo el mundo lo sabe", Pepper asintió.

"Correcto, bueno curso de actualización, me gradué del MIT", Tony se puso de pie. "Tenía novias del doble de mi edad cuando tenía 17 años. Novios", Tony se encogió de hombros. "Pete es un  _niño_ _inteligente_ _._  Él puede tomar sus propias decisiones".

Pepper estaba a un minuto de distancia de pisotear su talón y salir. "Ni siquiera sé cómo empezar a manejar esto", admitió Pepper.

"¿Estás mal equipado para ser CEO, entonces? ¿Debo empezar a tomar currículums?" Tony sonrió.

"Tony".

"Pepper."

"Anthony."

"Virginia."

"Te aconsejo que no sigas adelante con esto", dijo Pepper con calma. "Esa es mi pieza".

"Anotado", Tony estuvo de acuerdo.

Pepper suspiró.

"Realmente no necesitas preocuparte, querida", agregó Tony. "Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si va a salir bien".

Pepper sonrió con simpatía. Esa fue su respuesta amistosa. Su respuesta profesional fue un asentimiento de alivio.

"¿Puedes al menos mantenerme actualizada para que podamos estar a la vanguardia si algo sucede?", Preguntó Pepper.

"Lo tienes", Tony estuvo de acuerdo. "Por mi corazón".

"Dios, Tony", se rió Pepper. "Necesito agregar una niñera a mi firma de correo electrónico".


	19. 19 Peter

Tony Stark: Buenos días, Sr. Parker.

Peter: Hey, Sr. Stark. : D ¿qué pasa?

Tony Stark: Acabo de tener una reunión con mi CEO.

Peter: wow Profesional 8-)

Tony Stark: No tienes ni idea.

Tony Stark: ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Pedro: Matemáticas. Estamos haciendo álgebra.

Tony Stark: Iba a preguntarte si tenías planes para el almuerzo, pero no sé si es una buena idea.

Pedro: ¿por qué no?

El dolor familiar que Peter sintió cuando Tony pareció querer dejar de salir regresó. Era como si hubiera vuelto al restaurante. Tony no quería que la gente tuviera una idea equivocada de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos. Ahora él estaba diciendo explícitamente que no era una buena idea. Si Tony pensó eso, ¿por qué se molestaba? No es como si lo estuviera obligando a salir conmigo. Dijo que no hace nada que no quiera hacer. Peter simplemente no entendía a los adultos. Nunca había conocido a alguien más difícil de leer que el señor Stark.

Tony Stark: Mi jefe cree que estoy mostrando demasiado favoritismo.

Peter: ¿Desde cuándo tienes un jefe XD?

Tony Stark: Me has convencido. Yo te recogeré.

Tony Stark: Ned puede venir.

Peter: genial ¿Quieres que nos veamos en una calle lateral o algo así? Nadie verá de esa manera.

Tony Stark: Sí, tal vez sea mejor.

Peter: está bien, hasta pronto.

Peter: Ned probablemente se va a desmayar.

Tony Stark: Me aseguraré de tener mi cámara lista.

Peter estaba feliz de que Tony lo estaba recogiendo para almorzar de nuevo, pero sus preocupaciones seguían en su mente. Ahora Tony había ido e invitó a Ned, lo cual estaba bien, pero no la idea de Peter de una cita romántica. Peter tampoco había tomado en serio la posibilidad de encontrarse con Tony lejos de la puerta principal de la escuela, pero el hombre básicamente había aprovechado la oportunidad para estar oculto. ¿Por qué? El secreto de que se conocían ya estaba fuera. Peter quería saber lo que Tony estaba pensando. ¿Fue realmente todo acerca de la beca? Peter tuvo ganas de decirle a Tony que podía aceptar el rechazo... todo había terminado con Flash, y Tony ya no tenía que cuidarlo más. Si todo era una amistad de lástima, entonces Tony podría mantenerla.

\---

"Peter, eres oficialmente el mejor amigo de todos", suspiró Ned con tristeza cuando regresaron del almuerzo.

Peter se encogió de hombros: "Estoy bastante seguro de que eres tú, amigo".

"Tony Stark es probablemente el mejor amigo de todos", Ned negó con la cabeza. "¿Cuántos coches crees que tiene?"

"He visto tres hasta ahora", respondió Peter, "pero probablemente haya un garaje completo lleno de ellos en algún lugar".

Flash interrumpió la conversación antes de que Ned pudiera responder.

"¡Parker!" Flash apareció detrás de Peter y le golpeó el culo.

Peter saltó hacia adelante. Odiaba cuando Flash hacía eso.

"¿Así que, todavía estás saliendo con Stark?" Flash levantó las cejas.

"Sí", Peter asintió.

"Genial, genial", asintió Flash. "¿Ustedes joden todavía?"

"Amigo", Ned lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Peter se sonrojó. "No es así."

"Sólo estoy bromeando", saludó Flash. "La próxima vez que lo veas. ¿Te importa poner una buena palabra para mí? Estoy haciendo una fiesta, y estaría enfermo si él viniera ".

"¿En serio?" Peter se echó a reír.

"Duh".

"El Señor Stark te odia ", admitió Peter.

"¿Qué?" Flash preguntó en confusión. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hice?"

"Porque eres un imbécil conmigo ", Peter se encogió de hombros.

"Pero yo estaba bromeando antes. Tú lo sabes ", intentó Flash.

"Amigo, simplemente vete", dijo Ned en voz baja.

"Sí, hombre", estuvo de acuerdo Peter. "Solo para. Se está haciendo viejo ".

Peter: nunca adivinarás lo que acaba de pasar

Peter le envió un mensaje de texto a Tony a pesar de sí mismo. Por mucho que quisiera mantener la distancia con el hombre para que no pareciera desesperado, tampoco pudo evitar querer mantener el contacto. Junto a Ned y May, Tony era todo lo que realmente tenía. Se sintió patético al admitirlo.

Tony Stark: ¿Hiciste otra prueba?

Peter: Sí, pero después de eso.

Peter: Flash se acercó a mí y Ned. Quería que te invitara a su fiesta lmfao.

Peter: Le dije que lo odiabas y te juro que nunca he visto a Flash sin palabras.

Tony Stark: Bien por ti. Es bueno saber que estás perdiendo en esa bolsa de viaje.

Peter: Entonces... ¿estás en la ciudad durante la semana?

Tony Stark: Me voy a la India esta noche, pero vuelvo en unos días.

Peter: Oh, está bien. Que te diviertas. :)

Tony Stark: ¿Tenías algo que querías hacer? O simplemente te estás preguntando.

Peter se sonrojó. Le resultaba difícil estar adelante. Especialmente con Tony Stark. Especialmente cuando acababa de estar con él hace 15 minutos. Especialmente cuando se preguntaba por qué el chico ya se estaba molestando con él.

Peter: No hay razón. ¿Tal vez quería salir otra vez? Pero está bien. Sé que has estado pasando mucho tiempo conmigo. Probablemente tienes trabajo que hacer.

Tony Stark: Has estado pasando mucho tiempo conmigo. ¿No tienes tarea?

Peter sonrió. Eso era justo, pero estaba pasando tiempo con Tony porque le gustaba. No tenía idea de cuáles eran las motivaciones de Tony.

Peter: Sí, pero mi único otro amigo es Ned. Jugamos con legos lmao. Estoy seguro de que podrías hacerlo mejor.

Tony Stark: Deja de cuestionar mi juicio, joven. ¡¡Ve a aprender algo!!

Peter estaba tratando de no lamentarse después de una semana sin mensajes de texto. Sabía que el señor Stark estaba ausente, y probablemente estaba ocupado, pero aun así apestaba. Habían estado hablando casi todos los días durante dos meses, así que esto fue lo más largo que pasaron sin hablar. Peter no era un fanático del silencio. Sin embargo, el guardaespaldas del Sr. Stark había dejado otro paquete. En lugar de hacer feliz a Peter, solo servía para confundirlo.

"¿Usted y el señor Stark van a comenzar a salir?", Preguntó Ned mientras clasificaba los LEGO de su nuevo proyecto de 7500 piezas. El halcón milenario.

"No. No lo creo ", Peter se mordió el labio. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque él te envió esto", señaló Ned al surtido de bloques frente a ellos en el piso.

"Oh", Peter se rio entre dientes, "Él simplemente hace eso".

"Está bien, pero esto es casi mil dólares, Peter", razonó Ned. "Usted no gasta mil dólares en alguien con quien no está tratando de llegar".

"El señor Stark es diferente. Mil dólares no es nada para él. Además, me está enviando a la escuela, por lo que ya me está dando mucho más de lo que estos cuestan ".

"Eso no hace nada para ayudar a probar tu punto", Ned levantó las cejas.

"Sin embargo, el dinero de la beca no es así", Peter puso los ojos en blanco. "Él no está haciendo eso porque somos amigos. Él estaba haciendo eso de todos modos ".

"¿Pero eso no significa que otros regalos están separados de la beca? Así que no puedes juntarlo todo y hacer que parezca que no es gran cosa ", Ned levantó la mano.

"¿Que? ¿Cuándo te volviste tan inteligente, eh?" Peter frunció el ceño, lanzándole un bloque a Ned.

"Solo estoy diciendo", Ned se encogió de hombros, "Si fueras su novio, tendrías que ir a un montón de fiestas geniales y conocer a las celebridades".

Peter se encogió de hombros: "Eso está bien, pero me gusta salir con él y hacer cosas normales".

Ned frunció el ceño, "Esa es la cosa más tonta que he escuchado".

"Lo digo en serio, el señor Stark no es como lo que piensas".

"¿Quieres salir con él al menos?", Preguntó Ned. "¿O son ustedes realmente solo amigos?"

"No lo sé", murmuró Peter.

"Bueno, ¿qué te gusta de él? Quiero decir, entiendo que es rico, o divertido, o lo que sea, pero no me gustan los chicos... así que supongo que no lo entiendo de esa manera ".

Peter resopló: "Es difícil de explicar. Es extraño".

"Antes de que Liz se graduara, solía pasar todo el día esperando que ella se diera cuenta de mí", argumentó Ned. "Creo que los dos somos extraños".

Peter suspiró: "Es muy fácil hablar con él. Él no es malo, o grosero. No trata de parecer que está mejor. Puedo decir que le gusta hacer cosas normales. Es sólo una persona normal ".

"Además, ¿crees que él es bueno?" Bromeó Ned.

"Bueno, sí", Peter se rascó la cabeza. "Eso es una gran parte de ello".

"Asqueroso", se rió Ned.

"Confía en mí, no en asqueroso".

"¿Crees que le gustas? ¿O es solo una cosa de mentor?"

Peter deliberó. "Es tan jodidamente confuso", gimió Peter. "La primera vez que vino aquí, estoy bastante seguro de que tomó uno de mis papeles. Él me manda un montón y esas cosas. ¿Nos abrazamos en la bolera? Es muy frustrante. Y como, él me compró ese traje, ¿verdad? Simplemente no puedo decir lo que significa para él. Ugh, y los XOs."

"¿Por qué tomó uno de tus papeles?" Ned frunció el ceño.

"Tenía una especie de nombre por todas partes y algunos corazones", Peter se sonrojó. "Casi me muero cuando él lo recogió".

"Una vez guardé un pedazo de papel que Liz dejó caer en el pasillo", admitió Ned.

"¿Oh sí? ¿Qué tenía?

"Nada, estaba en blanco", sonrió Ned.

Peter aplaudió y rio a carcajadas.

"Estaba enamorada de ella", continuó Ned. "Así que apuesto a que, si el señor Stark tomó tu papel, probablemente esté enamorado".

"¿Las personas de esa edad incluso se enamoran?", Preguntó Ned antes de que Peter pudiera responder.

"¡No es viejo!" Peter se puso de pie. "No es más mayor." Peter corregido. "Voy a tomar algo. ¿Quieres?"

"Sí, gracias", asintió Ned.

Peter fue a buscar las bebidas, asegurándose de que tuviera su pajita favorita. Tal vez Ned estaba en algo.


	20. 20 Tony

Tony no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse inseguro, pero pensó que probablemente debería acostumbrarse a lo que a Peter Parker le preocupaba. Habían pasado tres días desde que Happy había confirmado la entrega del juego de LEGO. Tony se preguntó si iba a venir demasiado fuerte. Era difícil decirlo con la forma en que actuaba Peter: un minuto coqueto, casi rogaba pasar tiempo con Tony, y luego nada durante  _una semana._

Tony se preguntó si Peter estaba tratando de mantenerse a distancia porque su enamoramiento acababa de ser fugaz. Tony no se habría sorprendido; había pasado tiempo con personas que habían estado enamoradas antes, y cada vez que lo conocían, la novedad desaparecía y desaparecían. Probablemente fue lo mismo con Peter. Después de la huelga de estrellas inicial, no encontró a Tony tan interesante.

"Jarv, ¿tienes algún artículo sobre Peter?" Tony preguntó desde la comodidad de su laboratorio. Fue bueno estar en casa.

"De hecho, señor. Varios."

"¿Algo despectivo? ¿Algo que cuestione su mérito?

Jarvis se tomó un momento antes de mostrar siete artículos frente a Tony.

Tony los miró antes de borrarlos. "Nada que explique por qué no me está hablando".

"Está bien", deliberó Tony, "Dame algo más. ¿Algún artículo con citas directas de él? ¿La gente le molesta por la beca?"

"No señor. Lo más cercano que puedo encontrar que se relaciona con su pregunta son los diez artículos en los que se menciona que el Sr. Parker rechazó una entrevista ".

"Dios, es un niño inteligente", respiró Tony. "A la mierda, le estoy enviando mensajes de texto".

Tony Stark: ¿Cómo te va, chico?

Tony trató de concentrarse en el auto que tenía delante mientras esperaba a que Jarvis leyera la respuesta de Peter. Era conveniente que Jarvis le enviara un mensaje de texto mientras estaba metido en las entrañas de un auto de carreras.

Peter: estoy bien

Peter: ¿Cómo fue la India?

"Suena triste", comentó Tony.

"Detecto neutralidad", Jarvis no estuvo de acuerdo.

"Oh Dios. Eso es aún peor ", resopló Tony. "Hmm. Veamos."

Tony Stark: Es la India. Mucha gente. Un montón de especias.

Peter: genial

"Bien, bien", dijo Tony arrogantemente. "Señor. Parker tiene una pequeña actitud, ¿no es así?

"La respuesta de una palabra indica eso, señor", respondió Jarvis. "¿Qué te gustaría que dijera?"

"Llama a Happy", Tony instruyó.

"¿Tony? ¿Qué es? ¿Necesitas que entre?"

"Dios no. No me amenaces así ", se rió Tony. "No, no es nada tan drástico".

"¿Que esta pasando?"

"¿Qué piensas del niño?"

"¿El niño? ¿El niño de Queens? "Happy preguntó.

"Sí, Peter Parker", aclaró Tony.

"Es un buen niño. Bien, por que ¿Necesitas que vaya a buscarlo?"

"¿Dejarías de intentar trabajar? Tranquilo chico, "ordenó Tony.

Happy esperó.

"¿Creo que podría estar enojado conmigo?" Tony se encogió. Los sentimientos hablan. Lo que sea. "Dame un consejo."

"Bueno, ¿qué hiciste?", Preguntó Happy.

"No lo sé", Tony se encogió de hombros.

Happy se quedó en silencio de nuevo.

"No importa", se quejó Tony. "No eres de ayuda".

"Tal vez sólo hablar con él. Pregúntale a ti mismo ", sugirió Happy. "Él no es un socialité. Probablemente no le importan los regalos y las cenas. Vive en un departamento con su tía. Tendrás que cortejarlo con tu personalidad antes que cualquier otra cosa ".

"Ew," Tony frunció el ceño.

"Háblame de eso", se rió Happy.

"Está bien, gracias chico grande", Tony terminó la llamada.

Tony Stark: es sábado. ¿Tienes algún plan?

Peter Parker: No que yo sepa.

_Jesucristo, ¿va a hacerme rogar que venga?_

"Llámalo", suspiró Tony.

"¿Hola?" Respondió Peter.

"Sí, hola", respondió Tony.

"Hola."

Tony entrecerró los ojos, tratando de detectar si Peter sonaba molesto.

"¿Quieres pasar por la torre hoy?" Tony fue directo al grano. "Tour privado. ¿Taller en el que puedes estirar las piernas?"

"Yo--," comenzó Peter. "Sí, me encantaría".

"No me hagas ningún favor", mordió Tony. Se estaba haciendo demasiado viejo para jugar juegos.

Peter retrocedió inmediatamente, "No, no, no. Quiero."

"De acuerdo, te recogeré en una hora", Tony desconectó la llamada.


	21. 21 Peter

Peter se sintió infinitamente mejor cuando vio que el auto de Tony se detenía. Había elegido esperar afuera para poder ver a Tony tan pronto como llegara.

Peter se sintió como un idiota después de haber traicionado su emoción con una ola tonta.

"Oye", llamó Tony a través de la ventana abierta.

"Oye, señor Stark", Peter avanzó pesadamente. Abrió la puerta y sonrió. La corona de Burger King todavía estaba donde la había dejado. Lo sacó del asiento y se la puso.

"Su majestad", sonrió Tony.

Peter sonrió.

"¿Por qué no vuelves a poner algo desde tu teléfono?", Sugirió Tony.

"Está bien", chilló Peter.

"¿Has estado ocupado?" Tony dijo unos momentos después.

"No, en absoluto", Peter negó con la cabeza. "Quiero decir, ha sido un poco loco. La gente ha estado tratando de hablar conmigo sobre la beca y todo. La gente en la escuela ha sido mucho más amable conmigo que de costumbre, pero no he estado ocupado".

"¿Tú y Ned consiguieron armar al Halcón?"

"¡Oh!", Exclamó Peter, "Oh sí, fue genial. Sólo tardé un par de días”.

"Qué bien", Tony presionó.

"Sí, no", Peter levantó las manos, "¿Y usted, señor Stark? ¿La India? Eso es una locura. Debes haber está ocupado."

"No más de lo habitual", Tony se encogió de hombros.

"Oh", dijo Peter. "Supongo que me sorprendió. Quiero decir, hemos estado mandandonos mensajes de texto y todo. Pensé ya que no habías dicho nada... No lo sé, no importa."

Tony sonrió, "Podrías haberme enviado un mensaje. Tengo servicio internacional, ya sabes."

"Sí, lo sé", resopló Peter. "Es estúpido. No quería molestarte".

Tony puso los ojos en blanco. "Niño, si me estuvieras molestando, te lo diría. ¿Me parezco a alguien que no lo haría?"

"Yo no--. No lo sé ", se rió Peter. "No te conozco muy bien. ¿Eres un poco difícil de leer?"

"Bien. Pregúntame algo entonces, dispara. Todo lo que quieras."

"Está bien, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?"

"Rojo manzana caramelizada. ¿El tuyo?"

"Heh", Peter se rascó la cabeza. "También me gusta el rojo brillante. El segundo es azul oscuro".

"Esas gafas eran perfectas para ti, ¿eh?" Tony meneó las cejas.

"Sí", Peter asintió. "De hecho, los tengo conmigo, si los quieres de vuelta o algo así".

"Mantenlo", Tony saludó con la mano.

Peter se sacó los lentes del bolsillo y se los puso con una sonrisa.

"Pregúntame algo más", sugirió Tony. "Actúas como si fueras a comenzar a gritar un peligro extraño si no te revelo mis profundos secretos, así que escuchémoslo".

Peter sonrió, "Está bien, ¿cuál es tu canción favorita?"

"Fácil. "Pepper by the Butthole Surfers, y no, no tiene nada que ver con mi CEO".

Peter levantó las manos, "Oye, no iba a preguntar".

"Podrías haberlo hecho", Tony se encogió de hombros. "Ese es el punto de esto".

"Usted me pregunta algo, Sr. Stark. No soy bueno en este juego ", se rió Peter. "Es demasiada presión".

"Veré tu pregunta de la canción favorita y te compraré una comida favorita".

"Pizza", Peter asintió. "Sin duda. ¿Qué hay de tí?"

Tony deliberó.

"Probablemente sea difícil para ti ya que has probado como todos los alimentos de la tierra", bromeó Peter. "Señor exótico."

"Oye", sonrió Tony. "Bien, yo paso. No puedo hacerlo".

"Wow, podrías preguntarle a un millón de personas cuál es su comida favorita y, literalmente, nadie se retiraría", Peter juntó las manos. "Esa es la pregunta más fácil que hay".

"Punk", Tony puso los ojos en blanco.                                                

"No creo que haya estado en un ascensor tanto tiempo antes", admitió Peter mientras ascendían a la torre.

"Sabes, lo tengo programado para poder hacer esa cosa tan rara que tienen en los parques de diversiones", sonrió Tony. "¿Quieres darle una oportunidad?"

"¡No!" Gritó Peter. "Quiero decir, quizás en otro momento". No creía que sus nervios pudieran soportar ese tipo de estrés.

"¿No es raro tener un ascensor abierto justo en tu casa? ¿No tienes miedo de que alguien pueda entrar o algo así?"

Tony rió, "Este es mi ascensor personal. Los generales no suben a este piso. Jarvis necesita aprobar a cualquiera que venga tan lejos ".

"¿Quién es Jarvis? ¿Como un mayordomo o algo así?”, Se preguntó Peter.

"J, saluda al señor Parker", dijo Tony.

"Buenas tardes, Peter", respondió Jarvis.

“¡Mierda!” Sonrió Peter. "Hey hombre. Soy Peter".

Tony enarcó las cejas.

"De hecho," habló Jarvis. "Encantado de conocerte."

  
.

Peter todavía estaba sonriendo cuando las puertas se abrieron hacia el espacio vital de Tony. No habían palabras. Solo el camino de entrada era el tamaño de su apartamento y el de May.

"Puedes explorar más tarde", dijo Tony. "Vamos al taller".

Peter siguió al hombre obedientemente, preguntándose qué tan equipado estaría el taller. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que le esperaba.

"¿Oh, señor Stark?" Preguntó Peter.

"¿Hmm?"

"Me preguntaba. ¿Está bien que no haya dado ninguna entrevista sobre la beca? No estaba segura si querías que lo hiciera, o lo que sea. Si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré, pero no quería hacerlo por si acaso no se supone que debo hacerlo".

"No, niño. Nunca hagas entrevistas. Una vez que te prueben, nunca te dejarán en paz. Si nadie puede hablar contigo, entonces simplemente se rendirán".

Peter asintió, "Está bien, genial. Simplemente no sabía qué decir".

“Son buitres, en serio. Te preguntan todo tipo de cosas de las que no quieres hablar. Es mejor simplemente mantenerte a ti mismo".

"¿Qué pasa si empiezan a preguntar a la gente de mi escuela? Como Flash. Ya sabes, ¿y si les da una idea equivocada?" Peter había elegido esas palabras intencionalmente.

"Es molesto cuando grandes bocas empiezan a agitar sus quejas", resopló Tony, "pero no importa lo que pase, si no dices nada, su palabra no significa absolutamente nada".

"Gracias", dijo Peter con seriedad.

"No lo menciones. He estado alrededor de la cuadra algunas veces. Si puedo evitarte un dolor innecesario, lo haré", explicó Tony.

Caminaron por algunos pasillos antes de llegar al laboratorio. A Peter le resultaba difícil hacer un mapa de todo el ático porque solo era la primera vez que lo veía. Había escaleras alrededor del perímetro que indicaban que estaba más de un nivel, pero estaba tan abierto que Peter podía mirar por encima de la barandilla de las escaleras y ver la mayor parte del diseño. El taller estaba doblemente diseñado. Increíblemente masivo.

Peter no podía hablar, era tan extraordinario. Toda la habitación era de vidrio, ni una mancha. El taller estaba impecable. Cuando Peter imaginó un taller, se imaginó un garaje con poca luz con manchas de aceite en el suelo y herramientas de mala calidad. El taller de Tony era como una película de ciencia ficción cobrada vida.

"Me gusta más mi lugar en Malibú, pero esto servirá", suspiró Tony.

Peter cruzó la habitación y se quitó la chaqueta verde. Una vez que quedo en camiseta, vago libremente, investigando y explorando toda la tecnología y los instrumentos.

"Mira lo que haces de esto", Tony levantó las cejas. Agitó la mano en el aire y levantó su servidor personal. Las pantallas de las computadoras virtuales se elevaron a su propia altura, y él pasó su mano delante para enviar las imágenes a Peter.

"Oh, Dios mío", respiró Peter. Estaba cara a cara con una computadora hecha de aire. "¿Esto es Jarvis?"

"Sí y no", se rió Tony. “Pregúntale algo. En realidad no, mira esto. ¿J? Escaneo completo de cuerpo".

"¡Espera!" Gritó Peter. "¿Eso va a hacer rayos X a través de mi ropa?"

Tony se rió entre dientes, "Claro, pero no como piensas. Simplemente quedate quieto."

Peter no se movió mientras el rayo blanco y azul delante de él lo envolvía. Después de un segundo, estaba mirando un escaneo 3D giratorio de todo su cuerpo. Se sintió aliviado al ver que no era su piel real en exhibición, solo órganos, músculos, huesos y nervios. Sus signos vitales estaban justo delante de él. Incluso su cerebro se iluminaba con actividad. Podía ver su corazón latir ante él. Frunció el ceño, dando un paso adelante para echar un vistazo más de cerca. Extendió su mano para detener la rotación de la imagen. Manipuló el escáner para que se hiciera más grande y más pequeño, de modo que pudiera sostenerse en su mano.

"Mira eso", Tony sonrió con orgullo, "eres un natural y súper loco".

"Señor Stark, esto es increíble ", suspiró Peter. Se volvió para mirar sus signos vitales.

Tony se acercó para palmear a Peter en la espalda, y Peter pudo ver cómo su cerebro se iluminaba. Sus latidos aumentaron también. Había jugado a sí mismo. Peter trató de cubrirlo, "Pantalla clara", ordenó. Todo se fue.

"No es de extrañar que pases tanto tiempo aquí", resopló Peter. "Lo entiendo completamente".

"¿Cómo sabes que paso tanto tiempo aquí? ¿Me estás espiando?"

"No", Peter negó. “Tú mismo lo dices cuando te pregunto qué estás haciendo. Siempre es 'el taller', 'el laboratorio', 'trabajar' ”, dijo Peter. "Sé cómo sumar dos más dos".

"Lo sabes todo, ¿no?" Tony replicó.

"Conseguí tu beca, ¿no?" Peter sonrió.

"Usted lo mira, señor. Lo haré revocar", Tony sacudió la cabeza.

"¡No lo harías!" Discutió Peter, empujando juguetonamente el hombro de Tony.

"No me pongas a prueba, Parker", sonrió Tony. "Mi coeficiente intelectual es demasiado alto para eso".

"Jarvis, ¿cuál es el coeficiente intelectual del señor Stark?" Peter se echó a reír. No esperaba una respuesta, pero una vez que escuchó a la IA comenzar a hablar, su sonrisa desapareció.

“Se estima que es más de 190, pero estoy obligado a mencionar que el cociente de inteligencia estandarizado es una medida extremadamente anticuada y poco confiable. Tiene poco o nada que ver con la verdadera capacidad de uno".

Peter se quedó boquiabierto.

Tony llevaba una extraña combinación de una sonrisa y una sonrisa tímida.

"Ni siquiera quiero saber el mío", dijo Peter.

"¿Por qué?" Tony frunció el ceño.

"Porque el mío ni siquiera estaría cerca de eso", chilló Peter.

"¿Cuántos años tenías cuando fabricaste la primera versión de tus fluidos web?" Tony cruzó los brazos.

"14," Peter se encogió de hombros.

"Sí, estaba arreglando motores y construyendo computadoras en ese momento, pero no recuerdo haber inventado algo", ofreció Tony de manera puntual. "Eres igual de inteligente, si no más inteligente, niño".

"Oh," murmuró Peter, agachando la cabeza.

“¿Tienes hambre?” Preguntó Tony. "¿Sintiendo hambre? ¿Quieres algo?"

Peter sonrió, "No realmente. Sólo quiero pasar el rato aquí".

"Tenlo en cuenta", Tony señaló a la habitación.

Peter se sintió como un niño en Disneyland. Revisó los gabinetes y los cajones para ver qué equipo podría estar escondido dentro de las elegantes paredes. Estaba asombrado por las cosas que no se suponía que fueran increíbles. Incluso los armarios y cajones eran de alta tecnología. Peter agitó su mano frente a un sensor, y los cajones se extenderían desde la pared, dos a tres pies más de lo que aparentaban originalmente. Todo estaba lleno de una sustancia que Peter ni siquiera podía identificar. Equipo de laboratorio fue moldeado en los cajones. Antiguos prototipos de StarkTech fueron exhibidos en la pared posterior. Otras cosas no eran en absoluto extraordinarias, pero hablaban del sentido del humor de Tony y su interés infantil en la maquinaria. Había una máquina en la esquina que tenía un gorro y una corbata de lazo. El Sr. Stark lo presentó como Dum-E, y la máquina se tambaleó y emitió un chirrido de saludo.

Peter encontró un estuche lleno con las hojas de vidrio que reconoció como teléfonos; había visto a Tony usar uno en su apartamento. Él recogió uno. Había el más leve de los cables atravesando el vidrio, pero era completamente transparente. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para verlo. Examinó el estuche negro alrededor del cristal, examinándolo de cerca. Había una pequeña placa base y algunos componentes más pequeños dentro de un panel sin costura. Tony básicamente había hecho un teléfono con un pedazo de plástico, lo ató a un vidrio y lo llamó un día. Sin embargo, no vio ningún puerto para cargar o una tarjeta SIM. El teléfono era completamente autosuficiente.

"¿Quieres que importe el contenido de tu iPhone al prototipo del Sr. Stark?", Preguntó Jarvis de repente.

"S-sí", asintió Peter.

Solo tomó un segundo antes de que el vidrio se encendiera en su mano. Sus aplicaciones y fondos de pantalla estaban todos allí. Su cámara era completamente funcional, a pesar de que no podía ver una lente en el cristal. Golpeó el vidrio y se convirtió en un espejo.

"Santa mierda", Peter sacudió la cabeza.

"Guárdalo," Tony ofreció.

Peter se dio cuenta de que Tony lo había estado observando todo el tiempo, como si nada hubiera complacido más a Tony que ver a la gente echando una ojeada a su tecnología. Como si pudiera ver a Peter todo el día.

"Yo... Sr. Stark, no. Es demasiado. Esto tiene que valer como, unos pocos grandes."

Tony se encogió de hombros, "¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?"

Peter enarcó las cejas. "Pfffh, Hah. Ni siquiera sé qué decir ".

"Mira esto", sonrió Tony, arrebatando el teléfono de las manos de Peter.

Peter casi gritó cuando Tony lo azotó a través de la habitación.  _El precioso._

El miedo de Peter se convirtió en júbilo cuando apareció un objetivo virtual. El teléfono navegó por el medio y toda la habitación se iluminó. Peter corrió a recoger el teléfono. Había estado seguro de que se habría roto en pedazos, pero no había un rasguño.

"Señor Stark ", Peter levantó el teléfono con una sonrisa. "Está todo bien."

Tony hizo una reverencia.

"Escucha, niño", Tony se frotó las manos. "Tengo algunas llamadas que hacer, así que, ¿por qué no te adelantas y te metes? Vé qué puedes encontrar. Pregúntale a Jarvis si necesitas algo."

"Oh, está bien", asintió Peter. Estaba decepcionado, pero nada podía abatirlo cuando estaba en este cielo tecnológico. Se preguntó si habían los suministros adecuados para poder hacer un lote de su fluido web. Era cada vez más difícil hacerlo en la escuela, ya que era el final del año y los experimentos de química se limitaban a una vez por semana.

Tony levantó un signo de paz y salió del laboratorio.

Peter estaba triste por verlo partir, pero sería bueno poder explorar sin ser muy consciente de la presencia de Tony en la habitación.

"¿Oye, Jarvis?" Peter preguntó vacilante. Era extraño hablar con una habitación vacía, pero hubiera sido más extraño ignorar una de las cosas más geniales a las que había tenido acceso.

"¿Sí, señor Parker?"

"¿Puedes poner algo de música?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Tiene alguna preferencia?"

"Uh, ¿tal vez el más reproducido por el Sr. Stark?"

La respuesta de Jarvis fue comenzar la lista de reproducción.

Peter sintió que estaba saliendo de un momento de aturdimiento después de que el señor Stark se hubiera ido. Ni siquiera había registrado la música que Jarvis había estado tocando, y cuando miró la estación de trabajo frente a él, se sorprendió al ver todo un lote de su prototipo del web de polímero.

"Whoa", dijo Peter, retrocediendo. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado ausente el señor Stark?"

"Aproximadamente una hora", suministró Jarvis.

Peter asintió con la cabeza: "Debo de haberme retirado o algo así".

"Ese es un efecto secundario común de ocupar esta habitación", dijo Jarvis con ironía.

"¿En serio?" Peter se rió entre dientes. "¿Le sucede también al señor Stark?"

"Frecuentemente."

Peter se sintió un poco mejor, pero se preguntaba qué le estaba llevando tanto tiempo a Tony. Su líquido tardaría un tiempo en alcanzar la consistencia óptima, y luego tendría que agregar otra solución para finalizar la receta. No quería quedarse alrededor y verlo a fuego lento, por así decirlo.

"¿Dónde está el señor, uh?,", Peter se rascó la cabeza. "¿Dónde está Tony?"

"Todavía está en el teléfono, pero mencionó que le invitamos a recorrer las instalaciones".

"¡Oh si! Está bien, genial ", sonrió Peter. "Yo haré eso."

Peter salió del laboratorio, que parecía un poco como una blasfemia, pero el resto de la casa del Sr. Stark estaba tan bien abastecida. Notó un bar completo y varias áreas de descanso en la sala de varios niveles de concepto abierto. El Sr. Stark lo tenía todo: mesa de billar, tablero de dardos, mesa de naipes, piano de cola, guitarras, arte y antigüedades. Peter abrió una puerta para descubrir un pequeño cine. Abrió otro juego de puertas dobles para descubrir una biblioteca completa. La habitación favorita de Peter era la sala de juegos. El Sr. Stark tenía juegos de arcade de la vieja escuela y estantes llenos de juegos de mesa y rompecabezas. Peter no vio una Xbox o una PlayStation, pero había una pantalla de televisión que ocupaba toda una pared. Peter supuso que Tony manejaba su propio sistema para jugar videojuegos.

Peter se mordió el labio cuando miró más de cerca todo lo que ocupaba las habitaciones. Todo estaba en perfecto estado. Juegos todavía en envoltura de plástico. Libros vírgenes. Asientos sin topes. La única habitación en todo el lugar que se había roto era el laboratorio. El asombro de Peter se desvaneció en tristeza. Él siguió adelante.

"Sí, de eso estoy hablando", aplaudió Peter. Había un gimnasio en casa. Tenía equipo que Peter nunca había visto. Apostó a que el señor Stark lo había diseñado él mismo. Más importante aún, más allá de las máquinas de ejercicios, balones medicinales y pesas, había una pared de vidrio. Más allá de la pared, Peter podía ver un jacuzzi. "Esto es increíble", Peter sacudió la cabeza.

Salió corriendo de la habitación, casi chocando con Tony en el pasillo.

"¿Dónde está el fuego, niño?" Tony levantó las cejas.

"¿Podemos... puedo? ¿Quieres usar la bañera de hidromasaje?" Peter se balanceó de un lado a otro. "¿Por favor, por favor?"

Tony no respondió de inmediato. Peter comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Esto no estaba bien?

"Claro, ¿por qué no?" Tony dijo después de un minuto.


	22. 22 Tony

Tony estaba contento de tener la compañía de Peter. Normalmente se limitaba al laboratorio para que todo el espacio vacío no lo tragara. Tenía demasiados cuartos para un hombre. La mayoría de las veces no le molestaba, pero de vez en cuando la soledad se arrastraba. Era humano, después de todo. La mayoría de las veces, fueron otras personas que le mencionaron el estado de su relación con él. Ya sabes, Tony. ¿Tal vez es hora de que salgas con alguien? Tony sabía que tenían razón, pero ¿con quién se suponía que debía establecerse? Su trabajo era primero.

La gente lo llamaba egoísta por no atarse a un cónyuge. ¿No puedes poner a nadie antes de tu trabajo? Tony pensó que eso era exactamente lo que lo hacía desinteresado. Podía admitir que Stark Industries era su familia. ¿Por qué tratar de engañarse a sí mismo y a alguien más? Se quedó solo para no arruinar la vida de otra persona. Aparentemente eso no fue lo suficientemente bueno.

Tener a Peter cerca era claramente diferente a cortejar a los hombres y mujeres que usualmente estaban interesados en él. Sociales, aspirantes y gente de negocios que pensaron que podrían ser los que domesticarían al gran Tony Stark. El tipo de personas que querían el estado y el dinero, pero no el hombre o la mente detrás de él. Tony estuvo de acuerdo con eso, la mayor parte del tiempo. Obtuvo lo que quería de ellos, y ellos pudieron vivir la vida por un tiempo. Simbiótico si alguna vez lo vio. Sin embargo, nunca había encontrado a nadie que hubiera deseado y que también fuera igual. Claro, había entretenido el pensamiento de Pepper. Él también tenía a Bruce. No quería a Bruce así, y Pepper no era su tipo. Estaba rodeado de personas inteligentes todo el tiempo, pero nadie tenía la chispa que estaba buscando.

Peter era tan malditamente único. Él era el paquete completo. La combinación perfecta de inteligente y tímido, educado y atrevido, pequeño y musculoso, divertido y serio. Tony no estaba seguro de atribuirlo a la edad del chico o no. Tony nunca había tenido uno tan joven antes... pero mientras más lo pensaba, más pensaba que era solo Peter. Tony tenía otros iguales. Había conocido a hombres y mujeres que eran más inteligentes que él. Había tenido compañeros que ni siquiera habían ido a la universidad. La experiencia le enseñó que nadie era perfecto. Fue divertido trabajar con los científicos, pero siempre estaban envueltos en sus cabezas. Mujeres como Pepper eran impresionantes de ver en acción, y se veían bien en el brazo, pero estaban tan metidas en todo siempre. Era agotador. Médicos, ingenieros, abogados y diseñadores... A Tony le gustaba la competencia y las charlas, pero sin importar qué, siempre resultaba en tensión o celos. No importaba, joven o viejo, mujer o hombre, brillante o estúpido... nada funcionó.

Mientras tanto, para Peter era probable que sacuda el suelo del MIT con sus cerebros como es construir LEGO con su mejor amigo. Era tan probable que llamara a Tony Sr. Stark por respeto como para despedir al hombre. Aceptó regalos sin asustarse por la etiqueta del precio, pero podía disfrutar de una conversación con la misma facilidad. Su disposición constante era simplemente “Hola, feliz de estar aquí”. Tony lo adoraba. Con qué facilidad había hablado con Jarvis. Qué cómodo estaba en cualquier ambiente. Cómo no hizo alarde de sí mismo, pero tampoco se escondió. Él era justo quien era. Peter era puro.

 

"Déjame preparar algunas bebidas", Tony sugirió, "Entonces podemos encontrar algunos baúles".

"Genial", Peter sonrió. Tan ansioso por darse un baño en el jacuzzi. Tony nunca superaría lo fácil que era hacer feliz a Peter.

"¿Te refrescas con un poco de alcohol, Pete?" Tony preguntó por encima del hombro. Estaba detrás de la barra mientras Peter giraba en un taburete.

"¿En serio? ¿Sr. Stark? ¿Me vas a dejar?”

"Tienes supervisión", Tony se encogió de hombros. "Es solo la mitad de un trago de todos modos, y luego estás cortado".

Peter asintió. Parecía agradecido de que incluso se le ofreciera algo.

"Está bien, toma esto", dijo Tony, deslizando las bebidas sobre la barra hacia Peter. "Nos vemos allí."

"Está bien", estuvo de acuerdo Peter, recogiendo las bebidas y volviendo a la bañera de hidromasaje.

 

Tony se dirigió en dirección opuesta a su dormitorio y vestidor.

"Jarvis, enciende los chorros", suspiró Tony.

"El señor Parker ya lo ha hecho”, explicó Jarvis.

Tony sonrió. Peter ya estaba a gusto.

Tony no volvió a hablar, solo se desnudó. Seleccionó un par de bañadores dorados que llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo. Agarró un par púrpura para Peter. Tony se preguntó si iban a ser holgados con el niño. Peter era un par de pulgadas más corto y al menos veinte libras más liviano. Aun así, logró llenar su ropa bastante bien. Tony tuvo la tentación de fingir que no tenía más de un par de baúles, pero no era realista que un multimillonario con un jacuzzi interior solo tuviera uno.

 

La bebida de Peter ya se había ido cuando Tony regresó.

"Tienes agallas," Tony sonrió.

"Lo siento", Peter se sonrojó. "Fue realmente bueno."

Tony estaba más que satisfecho con la forma en que los ojos de Peter subían y bajaban por su cuerpo. Aún lo tenía.

Tony se encogió de hombros, "No es nada. Hay una mini nevera a la vuelta de la esquina. Debería ser algo más para ti ".

Peter asintió, yendo a agarrar una botella de agua.

Tony tomó un sorbo de su bebida, apoyándose en el borde del jacuzzi con los baúles de Peter en la mano.

"Entonces, uh", Peter se rio entre dientes, "¿Son esos míos?" Hizo un gesto hacia el pantalón morado en la mano de Tony.

"Oh sí," Tony miró hacia abajo, "Supongo que los necesitas".

"Supongo," Peter agachó la cabeza. "¿Hay un vestuario o algo así?

"Aquí, me daré la vuelta", Tony lució una sonrisa de lobo.

Tony presionó un botón en su reloj para suspender temporalmente la grabación de seguridad. No necesitaba agonizar sobre si verlo más tarde o no. Era mejor terminarlo antes de que pudiera comenzar.

Tony se quedó mirando la pared, escuchando el susurro del material y la confusión de los movimientos de Peter. Finalmente, "Sr. Stark, estoy bien ".

Tony permitió que las cámaras de seguridad se encendieran. Dio la vuelta.

Peter fue una visión. Abdominales definidos y un círculo perfecto de un ombligo. La línea central del pecho de Peter corría desde su cuello hasta sus caderas. El recurso de Tony para describir a los "chicos calientes" solía compararlos con la estatua de David, tanto como odiaba los clichés, pero en este caso descubrió que la comparación no era válida. Peter se veía mejor.

Tony realmente lo intentó, pero Peter lo hizo difícil.

Peter no esperó a que el cuerpo de Tony alcanzara su cerebro, y subió los escalones hasta el jacuzzi.

"Oh, Dios mío", gimió Peter. "Esto es increíble".

Tony cerró los ojos e inhaló antes de seguir.


	23. 23 Peter

"¿Te ejercitas, niño?" Tony preguntó, tomando su bebida casualmente.

Peter se atraganto. Se hundió más abajo en el agua. Si iba a hablar sobre su cuerpo, no lo quería en exhibición. Estaría demasiado consciente de cada mirada que hizo el señor Stark a los ojos. "Yo... lo hago. Sí. ¿Por qué, por qué lo pregunta, señor?

Tony sonrió. "Sin razón."

Peter asintió, "Corro y boxeo. Quiero decir, no tengo mucho tiempo para eso con la escuela y todo, pero en el verano, cuando puedo salir, me pongo al día con todo y eso me lleva a través del año".

"Wow", Tony sacudió la cabeza, "Ser joven".

Peter sonrió tímidamente. "Bueno, tú lo eres, ya sabes". Peter levantó una mano hacia el pecho expuesto de Tony. "Estás en forma."

Tony se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse. "Jarvis, toca música desde el teléfono de Pete".

Peter se retiró más lejos en el agua, "¿Puedes acceder a mi teléfono?"

Tony casi parecía culpable, "Cuando transferiste tu iPhone a mi s-Glass, Jarvis se quedó con los datos".

"Wow", Peter silbó.

"No iba a fisgonear ni nada", Tony inclinó la cabeza hacia Peter. "¿Lo sabes bien?"

"Oh sí," Peter se encogió de hombros. “El lado positivo y negativo de la tecnología son las mismas cosas. Todo se pega".

Tony asintió.

"Estoy seguro de que tienes cámaras de seguridad y, como si Jarvis, o lo que sea, siempre está contigo. Eso es una brecha enorme en la privacidad, así que apuesto a que no mucha gente lo sepa. No es que puedas pasar todo el día envuelto en lo que él ve y escucha, por lo que probablemente ni siquiera recuerdes que tienes acceso," Peter se recostó. "Quiero decir, probablemente estés tan acostumbrado... ¿qué te importaría de lo que tengo en mi teléfono de todos modos?"

Tony miró a Peter con una expresión indescifrable.

“El s-glass, ¿es eso lo que dijiste? Es tan genial que vale la pena renunciar a la privacidad. Ya que es su tecnología, probablemente podrá acceder a ella cuando lo desee, así que tendré que tener cuidado. Pero es loco, señor Stark.”

"Puedo cerrarme", dijo Tony en voz baja. "Usted puede bloquearme fuera. Escribí ese protocolo en el teléfono en caso de que alguien además de mí lo haya usado alguna vez".

"Sí, pero si lo lograste, podrías evitarlo", adivinó Peter.

"Es cierto, pero Jarvis no me dejaría vivirlo", sonrió Tony. "No es como los demás", bromeó.

"Gracias, señor", Jarvis habló sobre la música.

Tony y Peter se rieron juntos.

Tony continuó: "La primera vez que la gente se encuentra con J, normalmente lo odian".

Peter frunció el ceño, confundido.

“Lo primero que dicen es que lo usaré para espiar. Incluso peor que eso es cuando la gente no entiende lo que es. Jarvis los asusta.”

Peter escuchó a Tony.

"Creo, señor Parker, usted es la primera persona que se presenta a él".

Peter fue todo para el señor Stark felicitándolo. Es todo lo que quería. La aprobación de Tony fue todo.

"Realmente eres otra cosa, Peter", dijo Tony en voz baja. No se encontró con los ojos de Peter.

"Usted también, señor Stark", Peter devolvió el cumplido. Se levantó de las profundidades del jacuzzi para sentarse correctamente. Alcanzó su botella de agua para distraerse de mirar a Tony.

Cuando Tony no dijo nada más, Peter decidió hablar. "Lo siento por no enviarte mensajes de texto cuando estabas en la India... Ni siquiera sé si te diste cuenta", se dijo Peter a sí mismo más que a Tony, "pero yo solo... Bueno, ya sabes, ¿casi hemos estado hablando todos los días? Así que no sé si te molestó. Supongo que solo quería dejarte solo porque siempre te tomas el tiempo para salir conmigo y realmente no tienes que hacerlo”, balbuceó. "Solo pensé, ¿tal vez sentiste que tenías que enviar un mensaje de texto o algo así? No sé si eso tiene sentido”.

Tony frunció los labios: "Yo tampoco te escribí".

"Bueno", Peter se mordió el labio inferior, "Sí, pero eso es diferente. Usted es importante".

"No es diferente", Tony no estaba de acuerdo.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

"Tienes una vida y amigos fuera de esto, Peter", Tony se encogió de hombros. "Enviarte un mensaje de texto no hace una diferencia".

Peter suspiró: "Sin embargo, realmente lo hace". Peter se preguntó si Tony era realmente tan inteligente como actuaba. ¿Cómo no podía ver lo mucho que quería decir? Peter no podía imaginar cómo sería su vida sin Tony Stark. Solo se conocían desde hacía un mes y medio, pero fácilmente habían sido las mejores seis semanas de la vida de Peter.

"La beca sigue siendo tuya, tengamos o no una relación", Tony tomó un sorbo de su bebida. "Se te permite decir que no. Por lo general, la gente no me dice que no, así que no estoy particularmente versada en todo esto, pero teóricamente, podrías decir que no".

"¿Qué--? ¿Qué quieres decir?” Peter frunció el ceño. Realmente no entendió lo que Tony estaba diciendo.

"Me estoy insinuando en tu vida, obviamente", Tony miró a Peter de forma deliberada. "No enviarte mensajes de texto fue mi manera de darte una salida".

Peter frunció el ceño. ¿Es por eso que el señor Stark no le había enviado un mensaje de texto? ¿Porque sentía que estaba forzando una relación? ¿Tony realmente pensó que Peter solo estaba saliendo con él porque quería quedarse con la beca? En que mundo cabía eso.

"¿Estás loco?" Peter se burló. "Me gusta como son las cosas".

"Entonces está arreglado", Tony levantó su bebida. Se encogió delicadamente por lo expuesto que le había dejado la conversación. También puede haberle pedido a Peter que se case con él por lo mucho que ha revelado.

"Ya sabes, señor Stark", Peter apoyó la mano sobre el agua burbujeante. Miró al hombre por debajo de sus pestañas. "Puedes hablarme de cosas, también. Sé que se supone que eres el adulto, pero somos amigos, ¿verdad? No siento que tenga que salir contigo por la beca, y espero que...” Peter resopló y sacudió la cabeza antes de continuar casi en un susurro. “Espero que no creas que tienes que salir con yo porque sientes lástima por mí".

Tony bebió el resto de su bebida. "Te lo agradezco, niño".

Peter se encogió de hombros.

“Para que conste, no siento pena por ti. ¿Por qué habría? Lo hiciste a la sombra.”

"Sí", se burló Peter. "Bueno."

Tony puso los ojos en blanco, "Tan dramático. Pobre de mí. Mi vida es muy dura, y yo soy tan terrible. Solo admite que sabes que eres lindo".

Peter inhaló. Tal vez debería cambiar de tema antes de que comience a desmayarse. El Sr. Stark, pensando que era lindo, debía ser archivado para un examen futuro; estaba demasiado desnudo y demasiado cerca de Tony para pensar más en ello.

"Oye, ¿quieres ver cuánto tiempo puedo aguantar la respiración?", Sonrió Peter.

"No particularmente," Tony frunció el ceño.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco, "Apuesto a que puedo hacer al menos un minuto".

"Oh, Dios, voy a tener que pedirle a Jarvis que saque un tutorial sobre RCP".

Peter se echó a reír: "Está bien, necesito que me mantengas bajo. No tengo nada para anclarme.”

Tony enarcó las cejas.

Peter se tiró bajo el agua antes de que Tony pudiera protestar más.

Peter optó por acostarse sobre la superficie del agua, manteniendo su rostro bajo todo el tiempo. Podía escuchar la voz de Tony sobre el agua.

"Jarv, ¿tienes un temporizador funcionando?"

Peter trató de alejarse y simplemente desviarse. Había necesitado este respiro bajo el agua. Tony lo estaba matando con toda su insinuación y lo coqueto que era.

 

Peter se quedó sin aliento.

"¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo?” Se preguntó Peter.

"72 segundos", Tony le mostró a Peter el reloj.

"Impresionante", Peter sonrió, sacudiendo su cabello. Había sentido la mano del Sr. Stark en su cabeza, pero se había ido tan pronto como se había colocado allí.

"No lo haremos de nuevo", frunció el ceño Tony.

"Oh, vamos", Peter salpicó a Tony. "Vive un poco, señor Stark".

Tony salpicó a Peter de vuelta. "Esto no es una piscina, Parker. Esta es una bañera glorificada, y no se permiten juegos bruscos.

Peter se rio, "¿Juego bruscos? Oh, Dios mío.” Salpicó a Tony de nuevo.

Tony sonrió. Se levantó de su asiento y se lanzó hacia Peter.

Peter se soltó del agarre de Tony, tratando de nadar a través de la bañera de hidromasaje para evadirlo. La bañera de hidromasaje tenía al menos 15 plazas, por lo que había espacio para expandirse.

Tony nadó detrás de Peter, "No tan rápido, Parker". Se acercó a él desde atrás, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del niño.

Peter usó sus pies para impulsarse hacia atrás, empujando efectivamente a Tony contra el borde del jacuzzi. Tony no lo soltó, así que terminó resbalándose contra el hombre. Las rodillas de Tony se doblaron y se dejó caer en un asiento, tirando de Peter con él.

Peter estaba sentado en el regazo de Tony, y Tony tenía sus brazos alrededor de él. Peter no se atrevió a moverse. De repente, el agua se sentía como si estuviera hirviendo. Estaba esperando a que Tony lo empujara hacia adelante, o se alejara de él, pero no se intentaron medidas de acción.

Tony todavía no estaba soltando.

Peter no intentó escapar.

Peter no sabía qué hacer. Si él era coqueto y avanzado, podría haberse dado la vuelta para capitalizar el momento. Él habría besado a Tony sin temor por las consecuencias. Si fuera tímido, habría corrido a la seguridad del borde opuesto. Peter no sabía qué era porque nunca antes había experimentado algo como esto. No había besado a nadie. No había tenido una aventura ni un _momento_ _._ No tenía ningún punto de referencia sobre cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue esperar a que Tony decidiera qué sucedería.


	24. 24 Tony

Cuando Tony se dio cuenta de que Peter no se estaba moviendo, supo que el niño confiaba en él para que tomara la iniciativa. Para alguien tan joven y experimentado, Peter era terriblemente experto en el arte de las burlas. Tony apostaría cualquier dinero que Peter no había querido que esto sucediera, simplemente había estado jugando. Era como un perro persiguiendo coches, pero ahora que había conseguido uno, se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo conducir.

Tony acercó a Peter con más intención. Habría matado para ver las emociones en la cara del niño. El cuerpo de Peter encajaba muy bien con el de Tony. Peter era lo suficientemente pequeño como para que Tony pudiera haber colocado su barbilla entre el cuello y el hombro del niño. No lo hizo En cambio, Tony solo apoyó su frente contra la parte posterior del cuello de Peter.

Peter vacilante puso sus manos sobre las de Tony en su cintura. Tony se preguntó si Peter iba a separar sus manos, y se sintió aliviado cuando el chico no lo hizo. No trató de romper el silencio ni de hacerle ninguna pregunta a Peter. Solo quería disfrutar del momento.

Peter se relajó más con cada segundo que pasaba, y casi no tenía peso en el regazo de Tony.

Tony presionó sus labios en la parte superior de la columna vertebral de Peter. El chico dejó de respirar por un momento antes de dejar escapar un profundo suspiro. Tony lo hizo de nuevo, y Peter dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante. Tony besó su hombro antes de aflojar su agarre alrededor del niño. Peter comenzó a flotar lejos. Tony agarró la mano de Peter para evitar que fuera demasiado lejos.

Peter maniobró sus piernas a través del agua para poder girar y enfrentar a Tony. Volvió al regazo del hombre, esta vez frente a él. Peter se sentó a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Tony, agradecido por las manos del hombre en sus caderas para evitar que el agua lo alejara.

Tony levantó la cabeza y separó los labios para mostrarle a Peter que podía ir a alguna parte.

Peter tragó saliva y movió su labio antes de mover su cara hacia adelante para conectarse con la de Tony.

Tony podía sentir el peso levantándose de sus hombros cuando sus labios se encontraron con los de Peter. No había nada mejor que la satisfacción de ser deseado por alguien que necesitabas. Intentó mantener la calma y tranquilizarse con Peter porque sabía que el chico no tenía experiencia. Tony no quería abrumarlo.

Peter tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor del cuello de Tony. Todo sobre el cuerpo de Tony era un ancla para evitar que se alejara flotando.


	25. 25 Peter

_Santa mierda._

Peter hizo todo lo que pudo para acercarse a Tony dentro y fuera del agua. Deseaba saber cómo besar mejor. Sabía que estaba arruinando todo con su inexperiencia, pero Tony no se estaba separando. Peter no sabía qué hacer para mejorarlo, así que simplemente dejó de tratar de aplastar sus labios contra la cara de Tony. Se quedó quieto y separó los labios, esperando que Tony simplemente hiciera algo. Ya.

Peter zumbó cuando Tony finalmente se hizo cargo. El hombre deslizó su lengua en la boca de Peter lentamente, lamiendo la piel interna de sus labios antes de intentar incluso profundizar.

Peter no estaba seguro de qué hacer con su propia lengua. Sabía que podía tocarla con Tony, pero eso parecía mucho más allá de su nivel. Sabía que simplemente podía dejarlo allí, pero eso parecía extraño. Se conformó con solo moverlo fuera del camino cada vez que Tony decidiera lamer ese lugar en particular.

"Mmm, me estás matando, niño", Tony sacó la lengua para poder hablar. Descansó su frente con la de Peter.

"Lo siento, señor Stark", Peter se sintió raro al usar su voz. Lo hacía parecer tan real. Como si no fuera en realidad el momento hasta que usó su voz.

"No, no", suspiró Tony. "No de mala manera."

"¿Qué?" intento Peter.

"Estás... guau", Tony dijo en voz baja. No dejó que Peter volviera a hablar. Él lo besó de nuevo.

Peter no tenía idea de lo que Tony estaba hablando, pero el hombre no estaba molesto, así que eso fue una buena señal. Ahora que sabía que a Tony le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, se sentía más confiado para probar un poco más cosas. En lugar de dejar que la lengua de Tony lo ahuyentara, se permitió conectarse con el hombre. Se sentía extraño probar otra lengua. Estaba caliente y era esponjoso, y se retorcía, pero Peter no estaba disuadido Sintió que se ponía duro en los bañadores del señor Stark. El agua seguía intentando alejarlo del Sr. Stark en lugar de acercarlo, y fue exasperante.

Peter se permitió empujar su lengua más allá de sus labios en la boca de Tony. Casi lloró, era el cosa más íntima y sexual que había hecho, y fue increíble, y fue con Tony Stark, Y él nunca quiso que terminara.

"Oh, Dios mío", jadeó Peter contra la boca de Tony. "Dios, Sr. Stark. Esto es. Esto es mucho Yo, yo no...".

Peter podría jurar que Tony se veía ofendido cuando se alejó.

"Estoy. Yo uh... no lo sé", Peter balbuceó. Bajó la mano para ajustar sus bañadores.

"¿No sabes qué?" Tony preguntó con calma.

¿Cómo diablos está tan tranquilo? Estoy muriendo.

"Bueno, estoy una especie de..." Peter se calló.

"¿Duro?" Tony suministró.

"Sí", Peter asintió. "Sí. Eso."

Tony miró a Peter con curiosidad: "¿Se supone que eso es un problema?"

"Bueno, no lo sé", Peter se sonrojó. "Yo... Tiene que darme algo, aquí, Sr. Stark. Estoy perdiendo mi maldita mente".

Tony sonrió, "Podría darte muchas cosas, Sr. Parker. Decide lo que estás dispuesto a tomar."

Peter encontró la secuencia correcta dentro de su cerebro para salir de las rodillas de Tony. Quería seguir. Era más que un juego. Simplemente no sabía qué se suponía que debía hacer. Todo lo que conocía lo vio en películas donde los dos intereses de amor se besaban y se separaban. No deberíamos. Peter no estaba seguro de si eso era aplicable a la vida real o si las personas simplemente iban de cero a cien sin parada. Peter tampoco sabía dónde estaba con el señor Stark. Obviamente el hombre estaba más experimentado. Probablemente no sería nada para él simplemente follar en el jacuzzi. Peter necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse al hecho de que acababa de recibir su primer beso antes de que pudiera graduarse para hacer cosas. Oh Dios. La polla del Sr. Stark.

"¿Tal vez podríamos tomar un descanso por ahora?" Peter chilló. "¿Tal vez comer algo? Si eso está bien".

Tony sonrió con cariño, "Absolutamente".

Peter asintió, apartando la mirada del señor Stark.

"Hey chico. Ven aquí", dijo Tony a la ligera. Se levantó de su asiento para levantarse con Peter. Tiró al niño en un abrazo.

Peter dejó que Tony lo abrazara. El problema de estar tan cerca del Sr. Stark era que nunca quiso dejarlo ir. Podía sentir lo duro que aún estaba, y se sentía tan bien estar contra el cuerpo de Tony. Peter intento no pensar en ello. No estaba seguro de si Tony estaba duro o no. Se alegró de no saber, aunque su mente probablemente habría explotado.

Tony se apartó para poder mirar a Peter. Lo besó en los labios con la boca cerrada antes de agarrar su mano y sacarlo de la bañera de hidromasaje.

Peter se alegró de salir del agua. Su piel comenzaba a arrugarse, y sentía que su cuerpo estaba en llamas. El Sr. Stark desapareció por un momento para agarrar las toallas.

Tony se envolvió en una toalla y luego envolvió la de Peter a su alrededor.

Peter quería seguir besando a Tony, pero no sabía si podría mantenerse de pie. Su flotabilidad en el agua había sido una bendición que no había apreciado.

Peter no sabía qué decir mientras seguía a Tony fuera del gimnasio y de vuelta al pasillo. Vio las huellas húmedas y calientes de Tony aparecer y evaporarse en los pisos. Peter no estaba seguro de sí debería avergonzarse o presumir de que todavía estaba duro como una roca. Sopesó los pros y los contras de desaparecer al baño para cuidarlo. ¿Y si el Sr. Stark quisiera hacer eso?

"El baño está aquí, chico", Tony rompió el silencio.

Peter ni siquiera había prestado atención a dónde habían ido, pero estaba agradecido de no haber necesitado pedir que nos dirigieran al baño.

"Puedes bañarte. Agarra una toalla nueva. Todo está ahí ", explicó Tony. "Voy a dejar un cambio de ropa fuera de la puerta."

"Gracias, señor Stark", Peter asintió. Intentó inclinarse y la toalla para ocultar su mitad inferior. Se preguntó si Tony estaba convencido.

Tony miró a Peter un momento más de lo necesario.

El cuerpo de Peter se estremeció cuando vio a Tony mirar hacia abajo y sonreír. Sentía que podía leer la mente del hombre. Peter sabía que, si le pedía a Tony que entrara al baño con él, lo haría. Sabía que Tony quería ir más allá. Podía sentir el deseo que venía del hombre. No ayudo que Tony estaba medio desnudo. Que ambos lo estaban. Peter se estaba mareando. Todo lo que quería hacer era llegar y tocar. Ni siquiera podía pensar en una sola razón para no hacerlo. ¿Qué pasa si el Sr. Stark no lo dejo estar tan cerca de nuevo? ¿Y si esta era su oportunidad?

"Peter", dijo Tony, "deja de pensar".

Peter asintió en silencio.

"No tenemos que golpear todas las bases en una noche", sonrió Tony.

Peter asintió de nuevo. Su polla realmente estaba empezando a palpitar.

"No ha terminado, ¿de acuerdo?"

Peter se apresuró a abrazar a Tony de nuevo, lo que era una mala idea. Contacto directo.  _Ahhhh. No. Mejor parar._

Peter estaba medio excitado, estaba tan caliente. Apretó su boca abierta contra el pecho de Tony sin el propósito que no sea simplemente hacerlo.

"Lo juro por Dios", siseó Tony. "Por favor, solo entra al baño antes de lastimarte".

Peter dejó que Tony lo empujara dentro de la habitación y cerrara la puerta.

Incluso solo los pocos pies y la puerta entre ellos eran suficientes para restaurar alguna función cerebral.

Peter prácticamente se arrancó los pantalones cortos de Tony para poder acceder a su polla.  _Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Oh Dios._

Peter apenas llegó a la ducha a tiempo. Apoyó el brazo izquierdo contra la baldosa y apoyó la cabeza en eso. Agarró su longitud con la mano derecha. Se mordió el antebrazo y gimió tan silenciosamente como podría lograrlo mientras pintaba la pared de la ducha de Tony con su semilla.


	26. 26 Tony

Tony trató de no escuchar en la puerta después de que Peter entró, pero no tuvo éxito. No había necesitado de Jarvis para aumentar el registro de audio dentro del baño para escuchar a Peter acabar. Peter era lo suficientemente fuerte por su cuenta.

Tony se palmeó, apretando los dientes hasta su propio baño. Grandes mentes piensan igual, pensó mientras se quitaba su propio par de troncos.

Tony hizo un trabajo rápido en su ducha. Quería terminar rápidamente para poder obtener la ropa de Peter lista antes de que el niño saliera del baño. Tan tentado como era dejar que Peter deambulara solo en una toalla, Tony no lo hizo. No quería apresurarse nada.

Seleccionó un traje casual de jogging para sí mismo. Encontrar un traje para Peter fue un poco más difícil, porque era un par de tallas más pequeño. Tony eligió un par de jeans que sabía que eran demasiado ajustados para él, y una camiseta de Flock of Seagulls. Tony tenía boxers y calzoncillos, pero pensó que Peter aprecia más a los boxeadores. Se enfrentaba a decisiones de izquierda y derecha, incluso con una tarea tan simple. ¿Debería darle a Peter un par con la etiqueta aún puesta o una que ya había usado anteriormente? ¿Calcetas o calcetines regulares? ¿Una sudadera con capucha o un cardigan?  _Sólo elige algo_.

Tony rodó los ojos y eligió. No importaba si lo hace.  _Él va a mantener esto_.

Tony depositó el montón de ropa fuera de la puerta del baño y fue al bar a prepararse otro trago. Sonrió cuando escuchó a Peter abrir la puerta y cerrarla. Él podría imaginar que el chico miraba a su alrededor para despejar la costa antes de salir.

Tony se sentó en el inmaculado bar. No quería quedarse allí como un imbécil cuando Peter finalmente vino.

"Oye, señor Stark", dijo Peter en voz baja.

Tony se dio la vuelta para admirar su obra. Los jeans eran tan holgados como los que Peter usaba habitualmente, y la camiseta le quedaba a la perfección. La chaqueta bomber de Gucci de satén que había dejado con la ropa parecía que pertenecía al pequeño marco de Peter.

"Exquisito", Tony asintió con aprecio.

"Gracias, la ropa es genial", asintió Peter.

"Así que aquí están las opciones para la cena", Tony cambió el tema. "Podemos ordenar, pero no me gustan los extraños que vienen aquí, así que tendríamos que bajar para conseguirlo, lo que es molesto. Yo podria llamar al sous chef en DANIEL para prepararnos algo, o podemos salir".

Peter tragó antes de contestar. "Prefiero salir, si eso está bien". Le gustaba la idea de ser visto en el brazo de Tony. No tenía idea de a dónde iba esa cosa entre ellos, o si era incluso una cosa, pero Peter quería disfrutarlo el mayor tiempo posible. Era muy divertido estar con Tony. Era dulce con los camareros. Él nunca se quejó de la comida obviamente repugnante. Estaba tan confiado que era contagioso; Peter sintió que podía hacer cualquier cosa cuando estaba con el Sr. Stark.

"Claro, niño", Tony estuvo de acuerdo. Miró su traje de correr. No tenía ganas de cambiar, y había asumido erróneamente que el niño querría quedarse. Peter Parker parecía una persona casera. Tal vez lo haya leído mal.

"Me sorprende que quieras salir", comentó Tony, saliendo de detrás de la barra.

"Oh, yo..." Peter rio nerviosamente y se rascó la cabeza.

Tony pudo ver que el cabello de Peter todavía estaba húmedo en su mayor parte. Podría conducir con el descapotable. Él apostó a que el cabello de Peter se vería grandioso al viento.

"No lo sé", continuó Peter. "Simplemente me gusta ir a lugares contigo".

Tony asintió. Puede trabajar con eso.

"Está bien, skippy", Tony dio una palmada. "¿A dónde?"

"¿Tenemos que elegir un lugar privado?", Se preguntó Peter. "O, como. Te importa ser visto ¿juntos?"

"¿Por qué me importaría?"

"Bueno, ¿porque la gente podría tener una idea equivocada?"

"Las personas con la idea equivocada son personas que no pueden interpretar mis ideas correctas", saludó Tony. No podría importarme menos qué tipo de ideas tenía la gente. Quería pasar tiempo con Peter, por lo que no había otra explicación necesaria. La gente podía pensar lo que quería.


	27. 27 Peter

Peter se había sentido agradecido cuando la ropa lo estaba esperando afuera de la puerta cuando terminó de ducharse. Se dio cuenta de que el Sr. Stark le había dado un nuevo par de boxers morados.

Peter supuso que Tony podría haber sido aficionado a la púrpura. Peter casi se desmaya cuando desplegó la chaqueta Gucci. Él oró para que pudiera guardar estas cosas. Casi se puso duro de nuevo cuando pensó en ir a la escuela con la chaqueta, solo con una sonrisa burlona cuando la gente le preguntó dónde lo había conseguido. Fue gracioso que la idea de ser molestado por estar con el Sr. Stark no fuera tan doloroso ahora que era más que una de las bromas de Flash. ¿De algún modo estuvo con el señor Stark?

Peter nunca había visto a Tony en un traje de trotar antes. Lo había visto usar zapatillas con sus trajes, y había visto al hombre llevar jeans. Nunca algo tan casual. Peter estaba celoso de cómo el hombre podría parecer elegante en ropa de calle.

Peter se moría por preguntarle a Tony qué significaba todo eso. Tony no parecía molesto por la idea de salir juntos en público. No estaba seguro de si esa era la luz verde para comenzar a fantasear con ser novios, o si era solo que a Tony no le importaba en general.

"Está bien", Peter se conformó con mover la conversación en una dirección diferente. No quiso exigir que el Sr. Stark defina su relación en este segundo. No creía que a Tony le gustaría eso. Los tipos como Tony usualmente hacían las reglas. "Bueno, ¿dónde podemos ir vestidos así?"

"En cualquier lugar que quiera", respondió Tony.

Peter sonrió. Eso sonó bien. El Sr. Stark estaba exento de los códigos de vestimenta. Vino con el territorio.

 

 

Peter siguió a Tony al ascensor otra vez después de que el hombre hubiera agarrado su billetera. Peter recogió en su mochila que había dejado al lado del ascensor. No estaba seguro de si volverían.

Fue un largo camino hasta el nivel del sótano. Peter estaba emocionado de ver todos los autos de Tony de nuevo. Los mantenía bajo tierra en un área separada del estacionamiento para empleados.

Peter siguió dando miradas a Tony mientras descendían. La expresión de Tony era ilegible. Peter quería saber si Tony estaba molesto por no haber ido más lejos, o si estaba enojado por el beso, aunque Peter no lo creía. Como de costumbre, volvió a una de las primeras cosas que Tony alguna vez le dijo. _No hago nada que no quiera hacer_. Peter trató de ser indiferente y acercarse más al espacio del hombre. Era muy consciente de la puerta de espejo que reflejaba todo lo que hacía. Parecía aún más avergonzado de lo que sentía.

Peter miró al frente. Se encontró con los ojos de Tony en el espejo antes de alcanzar la mano de Tony. Peter apenas disimuló un gemido de alivio cuando Tony aceptó el gesto. Los dedos del hombre acurrucados alrededor de los suyos sin vacilación. Era extraño cómo sentía que tomar la mano de Tony Stark era más serio e íntimo que besarse con él.

"¿A qué hora te espera May?" Tony preguntó una vez que estaban en el auto. A Peter realmente le gustó ese. Un Acura negro convertible. Disfrutó la sensación del viento soplando a través de su cabello.

"12 ya que es sábado", dijo Peter.

"Recuérdame que le envíe flores", sonrió Tony.

"Oye, esto es DANIEL", notó Peter cuando Tony condujo el auto hasta el criado. "Tu dijiste tu íbamos a llevarlo a tu casa".

Peter miró a su alrededor. "¿No necesitas reservaciones o algo para un lugar como este?"

Tony frunció el ceño.

"¿Estás seguro de que no estamos mal vestidos?" Peter tiró de su Gucci conscientemente. Peter no sabía en qué tipo de mundo Gucci no era lo suficientemente elegante. Era nuevo en esto.

"Hola, permítame presentarme", dijo Tony, "Soy Tony Stark".

Peter se rió, "¿Cuál es mi excusa?"

"Estás conmigo", dijo Tony como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Estoy con él. Una vez más, Peter se encontró en la parte trasera de un exclusivo restaurante, ubicado en un rincón como habían tenido suerte con los asientos. Mientras tanto, había visto a Tony deslizar al anfitrión varios billetes. El propietario incluso llegó a su mesa personalmente. Tony ofreció entradas para algún evento que Peter no había incluso escuchado de ellos, y luego hubo una botella de champán en la mesa como magia. Los favores eran como la moneda aquí.

“¿Quién es este joven?” Preguntó el dueño.

Los ojos de Peter se dirigieron a Tony. ¿Qué diría él?

"Dan, este es mi nuevo protegido, Peter".

"Encantado de conocerte", ofreció el hombre. “Hazle saber a mi personal si necesitas algo. Espero que lo disfrutes la comida."

Peter nunca había escuchado un acento francés en persona antes. Fue encantador.

"Gracias, señor", Peter asintió.

Peter se congeló cuando el pie de Tony lo empujó bajo la mesa. "Muy educado, Sr. Parker. Puedo llevarte a cualquier sitio."

Peter sonrió ante la alabanza.

"Oh, antes de que me olvide", Tony se encogió. "El próximo sábado es mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Me gustaría que vinieras".

Peter cerró la mandíbula antes de que pudiera caer sobre la mesa. "¿Quieres que vaya a eso? ¿Yo puedo ir? "

Tony enarcó las cejas. ¿Fue esa una pregunta real?

"¿A menos que tengas otros planes?" Tony tomó un sorbo de su bebida. "Por todos los medios."

"No, no. Sr. Stark. ¡Me encantaría! ¿Qué deseas? ¿Para tu cumpleaños? Como, ¿qué tipo de regalos?”

“Las personas generalmente donan a organizaciones benéficas en mi nombre, o traen una botella. No es como una verdadera fiesta de cumpleaños."

Peter resopló: "No soy estúpido. Me refiero a un nivel personal, o lo que sea. ¿Te gusta alguna nueva corbata de Tom Ford, o algunos tonos retro? O qué pasa con un libro. ¿Te gusta leer? Yo vi tu biblioteca, pero no creo que los libros que hay en realidad sean para leer. Entonces, dime. Que es ¿Algo que quieres que no sea como un millón de dólares?”

"Sólo ven", respondió Tony.

Peter no insistió en el tema, pero ya estaba pensando en ideas. Él no tenía un montón de dinero para gastar, pero sabía que al Sr. Stark no le importaba eso. Tony sabía de dónde venía Peter, no era un secreto que él no era rico. Peter recordó los garabatos que Tony había tomado de su habitación cuando aún eran extraños. Recordó las gafas que Tony había metido debajo de la pretensión de un oficio. Peter estaba dispuesto a apostar que Tony tenía una cosa por las pequeñas cosas extrañas que eran únicas en su clase. Peter podría trabajar con eso.

"Está bien, señor Stark", Peter consintió.

Tony guiñó un ojo, "Te enviaré un mensaje de texto con la invitación. Salieron antes de que te conociera, así que.”

Peter asintió.

"Sin embargo, probablemente no hay necesidad", Tony se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento. "Enviaré a Happy para ir por ti y él sabrá la dirección".

"Todavía lo quiero", admitió Peter. "Para un recuerdo, ¿sabes?"

"Está bien", Tony se encogió de hombros como si no fuera un gran problema. Peter pudo ver el capricho de los labios de Tony. Ambos tenían una inclinación por los gestos románticos.

Peter pasó la mayor parte de la noche tratando de no mirar a Tony. Verlo comer era suficiente para recordar qué más podría hacer esa boca. Peter tomó nota especial de la forma en que Tony llenó su conjunto informal. Sabía que el hombre estaba en forma antes de verlo en traje de baño, pero ahora que sabía lo que tenía, parecía pecaminoso que Tony incluso tuviera ropa.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" Tony preguntó con picardía.

El cerebro de Peter volvió a estar en línea justo a tiempo para que se diera cuenta de que había estado mirando fijamente a Tony por el tiempo suficiente para ser notable.

"Oh, je, ya sabes."

"Apuesto a que sí", asintió Tony.

"Señor. Stark-"

"Niño-"

"Lo siento", Peter soltó. "Anda tú."

Tony no se opuso. "Tienes que decirme lo que tienes en mente".

Peter pensó en lo que podía decir. Quiero ser tu novio. ¿Cuándo podemos hacer más? ¿Soy tu cita para la fiesta de cumpleaños o solo un invitado?

"Nunca he hecho esto antes", comenzó Peter. "No soy bueno para jugar bien, ¿sabes? O sabiendo que movimientos hacer. Yo solo… no quiero que pienses que soy solo un niño junto con usted. Quiero decir, en cierto modo estoy, pero... ¿entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decir?”

Tony se pasó una mano por la mandíbula mientras escuchaba. "¿Se trata de mi edad?"

Peter se echó a reír. "Eso podría ser simplificar demasiado las cosas, pero sí".

"Simple es bueno", ofreció Tony.

Peter asintió una vez.

"Terminemos aquí y podemos hablar más en el auto", Tony miró a su alrededor.

"Está bien, cuéntame otra vez", dijo Tony una vez que él y Peter salían del restaurante.

"Solo tengo 17 años, Sr. Stark. Nunca he… besado a nadie antes. Yo no. Está bien mira, tú eres Tony Stak. Has tenido un montón de novias. Novios. Gente. Quiero decir, para alguien como tú, probablemente parezco un idiota. No sé qué demonios estoy haciendo. ¿Estás seguro de que esto es incluso algo que quieres hacer? Podrías tener a cualquiera.”

Tony se mordió el labio antes de responder.

"¿No sé lo que estoy haciendo? Lo dices como si fuera algo malo", bromeó Tony.

"Por lo general, es bueno tener experiencia", explicó Peter. "Como tú."

Tony miró a Peter, sus labios curvados hacia abajo. "Oh, porque he tenido todos estos socios, ¿verdad? Aparentemente."

"No", argumentó Peter. "No lo sé. Solo estoy diciendo--"

Tony interrumpió a Peter. "Realmente, es solo una reputación porque paso mucho tiempo con mucha gente. No es que tenga que explicarlo, pero tal vez lo haga", Tony hizo una pausa. "Ser visto con personas atractivas y en realidad follarlas son dos cosas diferentes, chico”, explicó Tony.

Peter se inquietó. Se sentía culpable por hacer suposiciones. Ya había jodido e insultado a Tony.

"Lo siento. No quise decir eso de esa manera ", intentó Peter. "Incluso si esa no era tu reputación, todavía eres mayor que yo."

"Está bien", Tony se encogió de hombros. "Mira, a lo que estoy tratando de llegar es si necesitas dejar de preocuparte. Te bese porque yo quería. Planeo que vuelva a suceder porque me encanto. Demándame. Eso no me importa que no sepas lo que estás haciendo. ¿Para qué crees que estoy aquí? "

Peter trató de evitar que su sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro, pero no tuvo éxito.

"¿Así que podemos besarnos otra vez?" Peter preguntó en voz baja.

"Diablos, sí", asintió Tony. "Ahora, regresemos a casa temprano para que pueda permanecer en las buenas gracias.

"Oh, sobre eso", se atragantó Peter. "Ella ya sospecha que algo podría estar pasando".

"¿En serio?" Tony preguntó con incredulidad.

"¿Ella me preguntó si me gustabas cuando íbamos a comprar mi traje? El día que fuimos a ¿Per se?"

Tony se rió entre dientes. "Aunque me gustas, no me incriminan".

"Bueno, cuando enviaste el traje", sugirió Peter. "Además, ¿le dije sobre el almuerzo?"

La cara de Tony era seria, y Peter estaba nervioso por estar loco. No había imaginado que mantener todo escondido de May era necesario.

"¿Qué va a decir cuando le cuentes lo que pasó hoy?"

"No tengo que hacerlo, Sr. Stark. Solo puedo decir que fui yo... no tengo que decirle nada".

Tony sacudió la cabeza: "No, no es a eso a lo que me refiero. ¿Qué dirá ella cuando se entere?”

Peter respiró, "Yo, bueno. No creo que ella esté emocionada. Quiero decir, ella parecía emocionada cuando me conseguiste el traje, pero al final del día, para ella es muy importante que yo esté feliz. Yo no esperaría que ella te envíe una tarjeta de agradecimiento o algo así, pero no va a enviarte correos de odio tampoco. Si eso tiene sentido."

Tony asintió. "Todo bien."

"Hablando en serio. No tengo que decirle que nada ha cambiado ", insistió Peter. "Si quieres que no diga nada, solo dime. Juro que no lo diré." Peter no quería perder esto. Ya estaba tan nuevo. ¿Y si Tony no hubiera querido que fuera algo serio? ¿Y si lo terminó?

Tony lo fulminó con la mirada. “Jesús, Perte. No me avergüenzo tanto de mí mismo que necesito mantener todo tranquilo como algún tipo de pervertido.”

"No, no", Peter extendió las manos delante de él. "Eso no es lo que quise decir en absoluto. Dios, todo sale mal ", exclamó con frustración. "No, eres un hombre de negocios. No puedes tener escándalos. Sí, estamos legalmente autorizados a hacer cosas, pero socialmente, es algo inaceptable. Me siento tan afortunado que incluso consideraría arriesgar algo por mi beneficio. Y si no nos quieres para algo serio, lo que podría entender, no quiero que nadie sepa y haga un gran tema. Realmente, Sr. Stark. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás a salvo. Si eso significa que simplemente pretendo que nada ocurre, lo haría totalmente".

Tony no respondió, y Peter estaba en pánico. Se preguntó si Tony lo iba a echar del auto o algo así cuando el hombre salió de la carretera y entró en un estacionamiento de Starbucks. Tony salió del auto y Peter estaba demasiado asustado para moverse. Tony caminó hacia el lado de Peter para abrir la puerta para él. "Vamos, niño", Tony tomó la mano de Peter y lo sacó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", Se preguntó Peter.

Tony respondió agarrando la cara de Peter y besándolo. Era diferente ahora que estaban fuera del agua. Peter no iba a flotar lejos. Podía acercarse más fácilmente a Tony. Tony presionó su cuerpo contra el de Peter. El chico fue apoyado justo contra el coche. Peter no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

"Peter", Tony se retiró. "No eres mi pequeño secreto sucio. No estoy jugando juegos, aquí. ¿Bueno? Puedes decirle a quien quieras lo que quieras. No necesito que te preocupes por mantenerme a salvo. No necesito que finjas que nada está sucediendo. No necesitas preguntarte qué es esto. Sólo déjame hacer el pensamiento".

Peter asintió dócilmente. "Bueno. Sí, Sr. Stark. Bien.” Todavía no entendía lo que eso significaba. Todavía se preguntaba.

Tony sonrió. "Además, creo que es lindo que no sepas lo que estás haciendo. Es dulce."

Peter se sonrojó.

"Solo sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo", agregó Tony, alejándose de Peter. "Confía en mí, está funcionando."

Peter suspiró. Guau.

Tony esperó a ver si Peter iba a decir algo, o si el momento había terminado.

"¿Puedo tener un Frappuccino?" Peter finalmente dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el Starbucks. "Ya que estamos aquí".

**Author's Note:**

> Las actualizaciones de esta historia serán los miércoles cada dos semanas.


End file.
